Running Wild
by xXMsBlackCatXx
Summary: Ever since I was little, I played an instrument, not because I had to but because I wanted to. All those lessons start to pay off when I learn that one day I'd be playing for my life. When they say music tames the beasts, they weren't kidding.
1. Into the Forest!

Into the Forest!

Come on! Only three more freaking minutes! I sighed angrily wishing that the clock on the wall would hurry up, but time waited for no man! It just annoyed the shit out of women; sometimes. Resting my chin in my palm, staring out the window I watched a few birds fly by tweeting a short song. Sighing looking away from the beautiful scene and I glared up at the clock which only had about a minute and thirty-seconds left. My name is Tenten, I'm an orphan living alone in my little apartment. I'm eighteen and working at my childhood friend's business, Naruto Uzumaki, as his personal assistant. We've been friends since we were in diapers. He hooked me up with a job after I graduated from high school not too long ago. He's turning twenty in a few months and me and some of his staff members are planning him a surprise birthday party since he thinks no one will remember it. Rubbing my forehead and sighing tiredly I wondered how someone so idiotic could run a big business like this? I don't question Naruto anymore after I saw him on TV at a ramen eating contest with an old friend of his, Choji. When I see or hear about Naruto doing something crazy or making a publicity stunt, if thats what you wanna call it, I just shake my head shrug my shoulders and say, 'just cause its Naruto.' Everyone seems satisfied with that answer also cause its partially true; it is just Naruto. Looking up at the clock again there was only five more seconds left before I could leave! Not that I didn't like my job, its just that its Friday, I'm tired and wanna take a long nap. Cleaning my desk before getting my coat off the little rack and picking my small bag, I walked out the door and locked it with a little silver key. Walking down the hall making a right turn I knocked on Naruto's main office door.

"Come in!" He yelled. Opening the door I noticed Naruto looking out the window with an odd face on. "Oh, hello Tenten."

"Hey Naruto, I'm going to go check out now is there anything you'd like me to do before I get going?" I asked, sometimes Naruto would ask me to get him a cup of juice before I left. Don't ask why he wanted juice, it's Naruto. He walked back over to his desk and sat down at his chair fixing a few papers, putting them away and locking it in the drawer. He grabbed his coat, his work bag along with his keys and his hat. He walked up to me and opened the door motioning me to exit. Stepping out, he closed the door behind him, locking it and shoving the keys in his pocket.

"Do you mind if I talk to you for a moment?" He said as we walked down the hall. Slipping my coat on I looked up at him.

"Sure, what's up?" He shook his head.

"Not here." He looked a little sad, I wonder whats going on. We walked in silence until we reached the front entrance. Naruto walked over to the secretary and signed both of us out.

"Can you call someone to get me and Tenten's car in the front?" He asked her. Nodding she picked up the phone to follow Naruto's request. He leaned on the counter letting his bag rest against his leg. I quietly approached him and sat my hand on his shoulder, glancing to the side he looked at me then away.

"What's going on Naruto? This isn't like you." I said nervously. He sighed and stood up straight, he was a lot taller than me. Turning to look past me he put one hand on his hip and the other behind his head.

"Well, we've been friends for a long time." Oh God. I hope he isn't thinking what I'm thinking right now. I don't want to ruin our relationship because I don't feel the same way. Please tell me he is going to say something else!

"Yeah," I said pressuring him on. He curled his lip up biting it making his cheeks puff out slightly while looking at the ground to his side.

"Well, you see-" He was cut off.

"Mr. Uzumaki! Your car is waiting outside! Yours also Tenten." A man said bowing swiftly to us. Naruto nodded and headed outside.

"I'll tell you later Tenten, see you next week!" He waved quickly rushing out the door and into his car. I slumped my shoulders and slowly made my way out.

"Bye to you too." I said to no one. My car was black with a silver interior. I didn't want anything fancy, just something that would get me from point A to point B. Thanking the man who brought my car to the front, I hopped in and drove off since it was still on. Turning on the radio to a privet station one of my favorite artist were on. Ryan Farish, an American electronic artist. His song Beautiful was on and I must say that the song stands for it's name. The piano and violins together _are_ beautiful. I learned the piano and violin when I was younger. They were my favorite instruments and still are. I still have my violin, I just wish I could have a piano, but I have no space in my little apartment. After a few minutes I pulled into my parking spot behind the building, shutting of my car and flipping my keys until I found a golden one with the letter 'H' on it. Unlocking the door I made my way upstairs to the third floor. Shoving the key in it's lock I twisted it softly and pushed the door open. I took my coat off and hung it on the coat rack next to the door, I hooked my keys on the key holder and dropped my bag down on the floor.

Sighing harshly, I plopped down on my couch while kicking off my shoes. I had an oval shaped glass coffee table with a few unread books on it. I begged the landlord to allow me to change the grandma TV to a new flat screen HD TV that hung up on the wall. The old one barely worked correctly so I bought another one. The walls were a soft brown and the flooring was carpeted. On my left was a long dark brown certain that covered my balcony. On the left of my door there was a counter with marble finish with a few stools on the outside. Behind the counter was a stove and oven, sink and dish washer. Behind that was the refrigerator and trash disposable along with more counter space. To the right down the narrow hall were three wooden doors. The first one on the right was a guest room, or so I've made it into one. It's also my office space, but I don't have that many sleep overs unless it's Naruto wanting some company. It had a Queen sized bed, nightstand, table lamp, window, a closet, a wooden table in front of the bed and a mirror. The next room down on the left was my room, complete with a King sized bed, night stand, table lamp, forty-two inch TV, dresser, closet, and book shelf. The last door in the front was the bath room, it had a shower in the bath tub, sink, medicine cabinet, toilet and one of those blurry windows so perverts couldn't look through and see me taking a shower. Okay, maybe it wasn't so small and I could possibly fit a piano in my living room. I sighed. I was a little lazy? My job allowed me enough money to buy a big fancy house with an even better car and maybe two grand pianos and still have enough to blow, but that wasn't a life for me. I wanted to keep things simple. I had a simple life, with a normal job and good friends.

Getting up, I walked into my room and opened my dresser to find a wooden box in the back behind my clothes. Picking it up I took my thin chained necklace and pulled it out from being hidden in my shirt. A small golden blackish key about half the size of my pinkie finger was on the end of the chain. Gently poking the key in it's rightful hole and twisting it softly until I heard a small click and saw the top pop open. Dropping the key back down in my shirt, I carefully opened the wooden box to reveal a dark blueish black wooden flute; at least I thought it was a flute. Yes, I can also play the flute, I'm a musically talented girl. This was given to me by a strange man a few years ago. My eyes narrowed at the memory. I was rushing to get out of the rain because I didn't have an umbrella at the time. Why didn't I have an umbrella in the rain you ask? Well, I asked Naruto what the weather was going to be since I had to walk home from the high school because I had to stay after for help on a subject. He told me that it was going to be warm and not a cloud in the sky. I know now never to trust Naruto when asking for the weather because it was the complete opposite. It was a cold rain. I was mentally cursing Naruto and promised him pain the next time I saw him. The town that I live in now was made next to a forest called the Forest of Quiet Movement, and back then when I was trying to get home in the rain I was running along it since I lived on the edge of town. That's where I met that guy. He was a lot taller than me, I was in the tenth grade then. The man had on a deep red rain cloak and from the shoulders up was white. I couldn't help but think that he was a man of importance just by the vibe he was giving off. I stopped in front of him, unable to see his face because of the darkness. I knew it was stupid, but I felt like I needed to stay. That's when he spoke to me.

"_Is your name Tenten?"_ He asked, and me being the stupid naive girl I was, I responded to him.

"_Yes,"_ I was talking to a stranger one of the most basic rules a kid should know. Never talk to strangers, but the funny thing is he didn't say anything back. He pulled down his hood and smiled at me, which I thought was kinda creepy at first until I saw the look in his eyes. He didn't look like a pervert to me, he looked at me more like a father would his daughter when she did something he was proud of. He dug through his coat and pulled out a wooden box and a thin necklace with a key on it. He held it out to me to take, also another stupid thing I did, was accept it without a second thought. Not knowing if it was a bomb or some type of trap, I accepted it and said.

"_Umm, thank you sir."_ I looked down to get a better look at the box, but when I looked back up the man was gone. As silently and mysteriously as he came, he left. I looked around for him wondering how he disappeared so fast before looking at the wooden box and key he left me. Then I remember what happen a few moments later. His voice came back in my head.

"_What ever you do, do not part from that box's contents or the key. They both are very important. I'm entrusting this to you, use it right. We are all counting on you."_ That's the last I've ever heard or seen him. I was wondering what he meant when he said, 'we are all counting on you.' He made it sound like I was carrying the world in my hands or something. Also the fact that he was 'entrusting' it to me, I barely knew the guy, no, I _didn't_ know the guy. It was the first time I've ever seem him. I shook my thoughts from the man and the past and picked up the flute. Leaving the box on my bed I walked out on my balcony and held the flute up right. It didn't look like a flute that's played in an orchestra but more like a recorder with a flute mouth piece. Since the mouth piece was like that I assumed it was one. The following day from when I ran into the man I took on flute lessons after I figured that was what it was when I opened it. I looked out into the forest before thinking of what I wanted to play. I decided to play Ryan Farish's flute part in his song Rejoice. It was a nice little tune and I liked playing it. The sound was beautiful, the pitch was perfect, and the way it was crafted looks like it would sell for millions. I kept playing mixing in other songs I knew that had flute parts into it making the sound even more lively and beautiful. My favorite part in the song was the ending flute solo, an uplifting spiritual feeling always swirled in my stomach after playing or listening to that part. After a few more moments of playing I stopped and lowered the flute to look out into the lush green trees. I glanced down and noticed some red eyes watching me. I was taken back and strained my eyes to see what was staring so_ hungrily_ at me. It blinked at me and left. I felt something inside pull at my heart, like it was telling me to go to it, to not allow it to leave. I was confused by these feeling, shaking my head I rested the palm of my hand against my forehead as I walked back inside closing the door and curtains. Gripping the wooden flute softly I leaned against the glass doors trying to relax myself. Maybe I'll go out and get some tea and cookies from Hinata at the bakery.

After putting the flute away, making sure it was locked and hidden in it place, I grabbed some shoes, my coat, keys, cell phone and my purse. Locking the door behind me I made my way down the stairs and out the front door. I didn't want to take my car since the bakery was right down the street. I couldn't help but glance into the forest a few times. I stopped for a moment and noticed something, it was those red eyes again. Gulping I didn't move in fear that I would be attacked or chased. I glanced down for a moment to see a squirrel run into the forest then back up to where those red eyes were. I gasped, looking around for them, both nervous and angry that a squirrel made me lose sight of the eyes. I shook my head and turned the corner, my heels making clicking against the concrete as a result of my quicken pace. I gripped my little purse, I could feel my trench coat hit the back of my heels as I walked. I pulled my light brown turtle neck's collar down slightly and shoved my hands into the pockets of my black trench coat. I kept my head lowered so that any by passers wouldn't think I was guilty of something. After a few more blocks I was in front of the shop. Pushing the door open hearing the little bell ring signaling that someone was coming in. I walked up to the counter and waited for someone to come around. A minute of standing there no one came. I leaned over the short counter and looked around. Lifting the tab in the back of the counter I walked into the back room. No one was in the kitchen, so I went to the break room, and like the kitchen no one was there. I started getting a little suspicious. It wasn't like Hinata, heck, even Neji to not be here when the shop was open. Hinata and Neji were friends of mine when I was in high school. Neji was in tenth grade while Hinata was in ninth with me. I don't know where they came from, they never told me, they just said that they moved here for the education. I walked back out in the front by the cash register when someones hand gripped on my shoulder tightly.

"May I ask what you're doing behind the counter?" Said a stern voice. I smiled softly and turned around.

"Looking for you and Hinata." I stuck my tongue out at him. Neji's serious face faded and became more soft and his iron grip loosened. He must have thought I was someone trying to steal from the cash register.

"I'm sorry we were in the back taking out the trash from this week." He said putting one hand on his hip. He had some flour on his cheek from making something. He looked like your average chef, apron at the waste with a few stains on it, white pants, black shoes, white button up top with a few buttons undone, sleeves rolled up and hair in a high phony tail and some strands left out on the sides. Another reason why they told me they transferred was because of their eyes. They were a soft lavender and they didn't have any pupils. They told me other school had problems with them so they left to the East side of Konoha; towns are more spread out on the East side because of the vast amounts of forest, so you could easily get lost if you didn't know your way around. Hinata walked in from the back door patting her hands together as if she had dust on them.

"Hinata!" I yelled and ran around Neji to give Hinata a huge hug. She was surprised at first but returned the hug the moment she relaxed.

"Hello Tenten, how have you been? I haven't seen you in so long." She kept her hand on my shoulders while looking at how I was dressed. She looked like a typical waiter. She had a white apron on without stains, a light pink skirt that stopped above her knees, white sneakers, a semi button up shirt, the collar was white and the rest of the shirt was light pink, she had white gloves on, her hair was pulled back into a low phony tail. Her bangs, too short to be put back into the phony tail, was left to hang by the sides of her face.

"I'm good, me and Naruto went on a few business trips recently so I didn't have much time to stop by after work. What about you two?" I asked looking back at Neji. He shrugged.

"Nothing new except we decided to add Carrot Cupcakes to the menu." Neji said while walking into the kitchen. Hinata lifted the tab and walked over to the door to flip the sign from open to closed.

"Wanna hand?" I asked her when she started to set the chairs up right on the tables. She nodded and smiled.

"That would be great, thanks." I shook my head and rolled up my sleeves.

"It's no big deal." I said flipping a chair. "Would it be okay if I helped you guys in the kitchen next? I don't have anything better to do." Hinata nodded.

"Sure. We can catch up in the break room after we finish." I liked the sound of that. After all the chairs were stacked Hinata went to get the broom. I took it from her saying that I'd do that while she started behind the register and the counters. Allowing me to do that we went to work quickly getting our jobs done. Me and Hinata went in the kitchen to help Neji, but everything was practically done except the dishes needed to be put away and dried. Me and Hinata got right on it. After we finished me and Neji went in the break room and sat down while Hinata made some of her famous herbal tea.

"So Neji hows life treating you?" He leaned on the table.

"Not too bad. I'm doing good, I got a second job a little while ago, I only work Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays here so I got another job thats on Tuesdays and Thursdays." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What's the job?" I asked curiously. He looked away from me with a developing blush growing across his face. That peeked my interest even more. I smiled at him.

"Come on Neji! Can't be that bad, and you can tell me" I winked at him. "I promise I won't tell anyone!" He glanced at me then sighed.

"You won't laugh either?" He ask hesitantly, oh God this _must_ be good if _he's asking_ me not to laugh. Coming from Neji, that's huge. I mean, he used to be the school popsicle, the coldest guy around; even to Hinata and he _loves _his cousin to death. That should tell you something right there. It took my best friend to melt that block head. Naruto changes people, he works wonders and I know he is going to go far in life. Same with Neji, once he started opening up more. After Naruto changed Neji he's been a better person, doing what he likes without caring much what others say, enjoying himself more, spending time with Hinata. His life just became progressively better after Naruto stepped in his life, his bonds with people grew and even made new bonds. Especially with have an amazing bond, one that seems unbreakable, they talk to each other about everything and I mean _everything_. It kinda makes me jealous sometimes, but I wouldn't do anything to hurt them or sever that bond.

"Yes, Neji, I promise I won't laugh." Kinda makes me wanna laugh now cause he's making such a big deal of it. I bet it's not even that bad.

"Well, I'm, I'm a landscaper." Didn't see that coming. He looked away from my and covered his mouth with his right hand while a blush spread across his face. I wanted to laugh, I _really_ wanted to laugh at him. Come on now, Neji picking flowers? That's beautiful. I honestly want to laugh so hard and hope that was a joke, but judging by his blush and the shyness he's telling the truth. He would never act like this to anyone else beside me and Hinata or he'd ever hear the end of it. This is the Neji under that cold exterior! Hinata walked in with a silver tray with a tea pot, three cups, a little bowl of milk, a small jar of sugar, and a few spoons. She sat it down on the table and gave us each a cup. She poured us one and asked if we wanted milk or sugar. I had two table spoons of milk and three table spoons of sugar, I wasn't paying attention to what Neji asked for but it looked black. I think he said that he liked it strong. After finishing both me and Neji she made one for herself, taking a seat next to Neji.

"What are you guys talking about?" Hinata asked curiously.

"About Neji's new job." I said mixing my tea slowly. Hinata looked a little surprised at Neji.

"Yeah," He mumbled and sipped his tea not daring to give us a look.

"Do you enjoy it Neji?" I asked him looking directly. He flinched slightly, sighing while setting his tea down.

"Yeah, it's peaceful. I enjoy being outside so I thought that would be a good alternate." I nodded taking another sip. "What about you? Hows your job?" He asked twisting his cup in his hand.

"It's okay, when Naruto falls behind in his paper work I have to pick him back up or it doesn't get done. He's also having a good business week, trade is going well and the company's funds have gone up too. Naruto plans to make deals with the West, he wants to branch out more, he believes it would benefit the company and improve and make some ties." Hinata set her tea down and smiled.

"Sounds like you guys are doing good, is he making ties with the west of Konoha?" She asked sipping her tea quietly waiting for an answer.

"No," Her eyes went slightly wide, she stopped drinking and set her cup back down egging me to go on. "He wants to try to make ties with the Sand." I noticed a change in the mood. Neji's once shy face turned serious, Hinata's hands were resting on her lap while her head was down eyes staring blankly at the table. What's going on all of a sudden? I mention the Sand and they get tense. I look between the two wondering what the Sand has to do with them?

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, they both looked at me before going back to where they were currently looking. Maybe they have a bad experience with the Sand? I started feeling a little tense because of the silence. Quickly drinking down my tea, I stood up leaning with my hands on the table. They both looked at me confused, wondering why the sudden reaction.

"Well, it's getting late, I'm going to get going. See you two later! Bye!" I said quickly leaving them behind with puzzled faces. I walked out of the door hearing the little bell again as I turned the corner heading back to my home. I didn't understand there reaction with the Sand, what happened between them and the Sand? I don't know, I'm not one to dig in people's personal life without asking. Though, I am a little upset they didn't say anything, we've been friends for years and they still keep things from me. I didn't want to leave but I didn't want to stay any longer. Stopping at the edge of the street I looked into the forest, it wasn't too late to go for a walk in the woods. I looked up at the bright orange sky and thought for a moment. Sighing I shoved my hands in my pocket and walked slowly the rest of the way down the street to my apartment. Unlocking the door, I hooked my keys up and took off my shoes leaving them by the door. I ran a finger along the wall as I made my way to my room. I started by taking off my coat and throwing it on the bed. Next came my shirt and pants which were folded neatly and put in their proper place. I searched through my dresser for a pair of shorts, after slipping them on I searched for a T-shirt to put on. After completing my outfit I looked for my favorite black baggy sweater, flinging it over my arm I looked for a few other things I wanted to take with me on my little hike through the woods. I stared at the wooden box partially hidden by a shirt, debating to bring it or not. I closed the doors and went to my closet to get my brown boots that stopped right above my ankles. I went into the kitchen next to grab a bottle of water. Grabbing my keys and opening the door I put my baggy sweater on, which went all the way down a little past my waist and the selves stopped at my knuckles. I closed the door behind me and leaned on it with something lingering on my mind. Knowing that I'd probably regret this I ran back through the door and into my room, opening my dresser to pick up a small wooden box. I unlocked it and took the wooden flute out leaving the case. I walked out locking the door and running down stairs to the front of the building. Taking a deep breath I walked across the street and into the woods.

There was a path I'd come across if I kept walking straight. Listening to the crunch of twigs and earth under my feet as I walked, I heard other creatures too. Birds chirped, early crickets, and maybe squirrels; but one thing caught my attention. Quietly I walked behind a tree watching the two rabbits in front of me. It looked like they were munching on some carrots or veggie of some sort. It was a cute sight, the one on the right was taller than the one of the left. It made me think that the taller one was the big brother and the littler one was the little sister. I smiled at them, wishing I had my phone on me to take a picture. The bigger ones ears poked up as if it heard something. I halted my breathing hoping they didn't hear me. It's head turned around and the sight shocked me. It's eyes were lavender, just like Neji and Hinata. The little one turned also having the same colored eyes, I also noticed that the little ones fur had a very light purplish hue to it. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was looking at Hinata and Neji just in an animal form. I mentally laughed at the thought of Neji being a bunny. Ridding the thoughts I thought I would name the little look-a-likes after Hinata and Neji. I'll name the little one Nata and the big one Eji, not very creative names but simple and easy to remember. I watched them until they hopped off in another direction, I'll have to remember to tell Hinata and Neji about those two bunnies later. Continuing onward I made it to the path, not too far ahead was a fork in the road leading either to the waterfall or unexplored forest. Obviously I was headed for the waterfall, I liked to practice my instruments there sometimes, it was peaceful and no one would interrupt you. Smiling at the thought of the scene, I remembered the first time I took Naruto there. He fell off the waterfall and into the lake because he saw a giant beetle. I laughed out loud. I always had good memories with Naruto around, he always seemed to leave a mark in your mind. Seeing something from the corner of my eye I stopped suddenly. Taking cover by a bush I hid myself. Peaking over the top I looked around to see what other interesting animal would appear. After looking around for a moment I saw nothing, I was about to get up and continue to the waterfall when I saw a boy. My face was completely red. If anyone saw the site I was seeing their face would look like mine too! I had to cover my mouth from not screaming.

The boy was young I could tell that much, about my age. Dark blue hair, short and bangs on the sides of his face, some suck up in the back. His back was facing me but I could see a little bit of his face when he turned his head to look around. He was toned, thin, but muscular arms, his skin was flawless and smooth looking. The thing about this boy that's causing me to blush was the fact that he was completely naked. He had a nice ass too, and toned legs. He was a model, a beautiful piece of work. Look, I'm a virgin, I'm allowed to think these thoughts a specially since I'm single! Not that I want a boyfriend or anything it's just I find him attractive and I have hormones too. I watched the boy closely wondering what he was doing naked in the forest. I'm no closet pervert, don't get me wrong, I just want to go to the waterfall and play, but that's a little hard when you know a naked guy is there. He looked around again and dove into the water with a very light splash. I waited a few moments before he came back up with a dead fish in his mouth. I noticed that his teeth were showing a little and it wasn't normal teeth. They were sharper not like fangs, just sharp. I got a good look of his upper body, face handsome and perfect like the dark and sexy type, chest toned beautifully. He spat the fish out and smirked a toothy grin one tooth slightly longer than the others; not wanting to call it a 'fang' but more like his 'fang tooth.' He climbed out of the water, causing me to blush more at the site of his body, without seeing the privet part of a man that I wasn't familiar with. Then I noticed something odd about him that I didn't notice before. Something, more like two somethings were poking up out of his head. I strained my eyes to look closer, finally figuring out what they were. They were ears, and not human ears, but wolf type ears. I didn't understand this at all, how could that be possible? When he stood up, with his back to me, I noticed a tail coming out from his lower back covering his rear slightly, wolf like also and matching his hair color. I must be seeing things or this must be some kind of prank. He looked around with the fish in his mouth again and ran off. I blinked not sure if my eyes were telling the truth. I blinked looking at the spot he once occupied, thinking if it was real or was this some perverted day dream? I waited a little while just to be sure that the boy was gone before getting up and playing my flute. Looking around I quickly walked over to the edge of the wide lake. Glancing down at my refection I noticed something about my sweater, it had a flower on it, a lovely dark blue color with a lining of a darker shade of blue on it. I've never seen a flower like this before. Picking it up off my shoulder I set it down in water watching it float out into the middle before heading up the stream to the waterfall. The image of the boy coming out of the water with the fish in his mouth flashed in my head. My face heated up with a blush by the thought of the boy. I need to stop thinking about him, but I couldn't figure out how he had those features. Sharp teeth, wolf type ears and tail, how was something like that possible? It's inhuman. I grunted, biting my lower lip and gripping the wooden flute in my hand I forced myself to walk faster. Without thinking I started running, I don't know what came over me, but I felt the need to run, get my blood pumping, make my heart race. Panting, I stopped, looking at the waterfall, memories flashed in my head. Turning to look in the water next to me feet I saw my reflection, hued with a bright orangey color from the sunset. I blinked wondering if that person I was staring at in the water was really me. She didn't look like me, she looked confused. I gasped when I saw the blue rose like flower that I sat in the water before float up and stop were the crook of my neck was. I blinked confused at the flower, how did it come _up_ the stream instead of _down_? I squatted down resting my arms on my legs as I stared at the flower. I reached for it, trying to get it out of the water, grazing the petals with my finger tips barely touching it. I growled, angry thinking that the flower was taunting me for leaving it in the water.

"Look I'm sorry, now will you just come here!" I groaned to the flower. I'm officially losing it, now I'm talking to a flower. A few more centimeters closer, so close. Narrowing my eyes, I launched my arm forward and snatched the flower out of the water. Quickly forcing my back backwards before I fell in the water, I held the flower close to my chest as if it would be taken away from me at any moment. I started panting watching the clouds float by with occasional sights of birds flying by. Sitting up I looked at the flower, before it didn't have a stem, it was just the bud. The stem was a dark green with a few thorns on it, it's color was a bit odd, I've never seen a flower this _healthy_. Not that the ones at the flower shops weren't healthy but this looks different. It had a glow to it, not like it was glowing but like it wasn't real, like it had it's own presence. I felt like I was holding something unearthly, maybe fallen from the heavens. The beads of water that twinkled under the orange sun rays made the flower look forbidden, my hands unworthy of holding it. I stood up not once taken my eyes off the flower. I slowly made my way around the back to a hill that lead to the top of the water fall. I sat along the edge still staring the flower. Sighing, shaking my head from the raging thoughts about the mysterious wolf boy and this unearthly flower, I set it down in front of me and lifted my flute up in playing position. I glanced at the flower before deciding what I wanted to play. Starting off with a few low notes to set the mood. Speeding up slowly playing a few higher notes. Then stopping in silence. I repeated what I played. As I played low notes, I thought of past memories. I played an octave higher and played slightly faster. Different emotions swelled up in my stomach, happiness, loneliness, weakness, joy, passion, anger; I didn't understand where all these feeling came from. Quickly sucking in a breath to play I moved my fingers faster against the flute making the sound much more upbeat. I felt something roll down my cheek as I played, ignoring it I kept playing. I moved my fingers faster until I held out a high note signaling the end of my solo. I sighed and rested the flute on my lap glancing at the blue rose like flower. I leaned forward and picked it up holding up like I was holding a glass to make a toast. I examined every detail of it making sure to leave nothing unseen by my eyes. Sighing again, I laid my leg down with the bottom of my left foot facing to the right while my right leg was bent and my foot was placed firmly on the ground. A warm breeze brushed against my body, the flower's petals moved as if it were a dress instead of petals. Within seconds the petals started to detach from the sepal; its like after one of the petals flew off with the wind the rest copied. The beautiful blue petals danced along with the wind out towards the sunset. I watched a little sad that a beautiful flower was nothing more than a stem. Glancing back up at the now distant dots in the horizon, I thought, would I ever see such a beautiful flower like that again? I looked back to my hand which held the stem, but, no stem was seen. It was gone. Shrugging it off I stood up dusting off any dirt that clung to my clothes. The sun was gone and it was night time. I should've been home by now, but I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay just a little longer. Walking down the hill and along the stream, I searched for the trail that would lead me half of the way to my house. The walk felt longer than normal, I squinted my eyes to in the thick cluster of trees for a dirty path, I didn't see one. Grunting angrily I walked further down the stream and repeated my actions to find the path. I still didn't find it. I stopped for a moment and looked into the dark water to see my reflection, I didn't get to, the water was too dark. I rubbed my forehead with my unoccupied hand out of nervousness. I heard a few nocturnal creatures starting to wake with their voices. I quickened my pace wanting to get out of the forest now.

Not paying too much attention, I tripped on a tree root and fell to the ground, my flute rolled away from my hand stopping a few feet in front of me. Groaning from the fall I sat up on my knees to see where my flute rolled off too. My eyes widened dramatically, my jaw dropped open wanting to scream or say something, my breathing stopped, my fingers shook violently, my body didn't respond, no, it stop responding. Fear rolled off me in waves which I knew was dangerous for a human to do in the forest with other animals around. I'm not completely sure but I know that many animals can smell the fear emitted off any being whether its human or animal. I could tell that this creature knew I was beyond afraid.

"S… S…" Was all I managed to voice. It's eyes were a dangerous yellow, glowing in contrast the night sky, focused on me. It's head moved side to slide horrifyingly slow as if it was trying to hypnotize me under it's spell it casted over me. It's long black body encircled its self around my flute, it wanted it. I could see it in it's eyes. It wanted me dead, as it's meal. It's body was about the same size as my calf, and it was about a long as two of me. It was a snake, I don't know what type. Tears formed in my eyes, I didn't know what to do, I was scared, alone, in the dark forest alone. I watched in horror as it's head rose up to my eye level. It's scales rose up and fell back down in a swift movement. One row of scales would rise up like the flap of a plane's wing and lower as the next row behind it rose repeating the process. This happened much quicker, going all the way down the snakes body and starting from the top again. Then it hissed as me opening it's mouth to show off the large venomous fangs. It launched it's head at me, going for my head. I pushed myself back lifting my leg as a defensive kick. The serpent slipped past my foot and towards my head. I brought my arm up as my last defense against the snack, not having time to dodge it the snake was pushed at an angle, it's head crashing against the ground. Screaming out in pain to see a part of my skin cut open by the snakes hard scales. Gripping my wound, I got up and ran towards the flute, snatching it up still running. I glanced back and regretted it, the snake was on my tail slithering at my heels. My blood dripped down my arm, I tried to hold it without staining the flute. The snake hiss at me again. I screamed out loud, hoping someone would hear my cries for help, hoping that someone would come to my rescue. I was running through the dark forest, branches and bushes smacked against me as I ran hoping to lose the serpent.

I turned back again to see if I lost it, not paying attention caused me to trip over something, this time I knew it wasn't a tree root. I hit the ground and rolled to a stop against a large tree, this time not letting go of my flute. I kept one eye close since I hit it on my way down. I attempted to push myself up with my one unwounded arm, struggling as I did I saw the snake staring me down. Its body was positioned like a traditional Chinese dragon on an old scroll that was slithering through the sky. I noticed one part of it's body was curled up more than the rest, that part is right were I came out of the dense forest and tripped. The snake was smarter than normal, it could create a plan to capture it's prey; me. It knew that when I wasn't looking and used that advantage to set up a trap, going ahead of me it tripped me into a corner I can't escape from. I narrowed my eye at it for being so clever yet hating its guts. Its eyes moved from me to the flute I was holding in my hands, I looked at it then back up at the snake. I lifted it up slightly over my head watching to see how it would react. It's eyes watched it carefully. I pulled it back even more like I was going to throw it. Its eyes became dangerously wide as if it were daring me to throw it. I lowered the flute to my mouth to see how it would react. It watched me quizzically wondering what I would do. The pain from my arm hurt, I lifted it up nonetheless in playing position mentally picking a song that might takes it's interest. I choose a song that I've recently heard on the radio not too long ago. Medwyn Goodall's Behold the Darkness, I'll play the flute solo and hopefully it'll have some sort of affect. Sucking in a large breath I played, I tried putting emotion into the note I played. The snake just watched me, still wondering what I was planning. We stayed in the same position, keeping the same facial expressions on, wondering each other's next move. The end of the song was close, and I wasn't sure if this was doing anything to benefit me, maybe it stalls the snake. I waited a moment but the snake's attention was diverted to something next to me. I kept playing thinking that it maybe a trick of some sort and this one knew what it was doing which meant I needed to stay on my toes if I wanted to get through this alive. I heard crunching sounds on either side of me, two more creatures came from around the tree. I turned to my right still playing the part the song. My eyes widened at the site. It was a large wolf, larger than normal. It was a little thin but it looked like it could take down something three times it's size. It was growling at the large snake. I carefully took in the details of the large wolf. Its body was lean, powerful legs with long sharp claws, it's tail was sticking up meaning he was serious, it's teeth were long and sharp, a dark pink and blackish colored gums that I assume are normal for a wolf, but one thing caught my attention the most. It's head, it had small bangs going down the sides of its face and spikes coming out of the back of his head. My eyes widened as I remembered where I might've seen that style from. The memory flashed in my head, the boy that was naked had a hair style almost exactly like that. I looked at the wolf's tail, then it's ears; they looked the same, it had to be him. The bunnies, they looked just like Neji and Hinata. What is going on here? It was just a coincidence, people can't turn into animals.

"_Keep playing_," A deep voice said in my head, I turned to my left to look at the other wolf on my left. It was looking at me with blood red eyes and three other dots around his pupil. They were interesting eyes. He also had little bangs too but much more shorter than the other wolf's bangs. It also had longer hair instead of spiky hair so it went slightly off the edge of it's shoulders. Then it hit me. Who was talking to me? Where did that voice come from? "_Don't stop playing._" I turned to look at the wolf on my left again. He shot me a minor glare before turning back to the snake also growling at it. Following the instructions given I kept playing the song, wondering how this was helping. I watched as the wolf on my right trotted up to the snake carefully still growling at it. The snake's gaze went from me to the wolf that was now right next to it. It hissed at the wolf and curled its body back ready for an attack. The wolf on my left walked in front of me as if it were protecting me.

"_Get on my back_," The voice said. Still playing I looked at the wolf, it wasn't facing me but watching the other one. I looked at the other wolf and back to this one. Getting up as carefully as I could I sat on it's back. "_Hold onto my fur._" The voice spoke again. I stopped playing and wrapped my unwounded arm around the torso of the wolf. My flute was in my hurt hand, struggling to wrap this arm around it. The wolf started to move, out of fear I wrapped my legs around it's lower body. It started to sneak away from the two. I glanced back wondering if that wolf would be okay against the large snake. I blinked and laid my head against the wolf; it howled and started to run. My heart started racing at the speed and the feel of the cool night's air. I heard the barking of the wolf back with the snake. I was scared. Not for my life but that wolf's. Why? I don't know. The wolf I was riding made a loud bark, I looked up and noticed that he was heading straight for the river. My eyes widened in fear, did it really think it could make that jump? I squeezed my eyes shut and gripped onto the fur even tighter. I felt it lower his front leg and set its hind ready to jump. It jumped. I peaked one eye open just to see. Gasping in amazement I looked at the river, the crescent moon brightly glowed against the dark colored water. The our reflections were clearly shown by the light. It looked like we were jumping over the moon, it was pure beauty and elegance. I graced myself for the up coming landing by gripping on its fur again. Landing harshly on the ground of the other side of the river it quickly started running again. It howled out as it began to pick up speed. The wind felt amazing, my heart was racing, my adrenaline spiked up loving the feeling I was getting from this high speed movement. I heard a distant howl, not too far away but near by. I turned my head to see the other wolf catching up swiftly. It's mouth was open and its tongue flopped on the side of it's mouth panting heavily. It turned it's head to look at me. I could've swore that it was grinning at me. Twisting it's head right and left it lifted it's head up with a deep howl, the one I was ridding on did the same. They were howling in their own harmony. It was beautiful. They ran in sync. The way they ran was so graceful and strong, speeding through the forest not losing their footing once. I blinked, my eye lids getting heavy. Sighing quietly and nuzzled the soft fur of the wolf. Even though we were moving, I felt so comfortable. So relaxed. I closed my eyes and thought of my furry saviors. If it weren't for these wolves, I'd probably be dead now. A small smile appeared on my face drifting off to sleep, forgetting that I was going deeper into the forest.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter Into the Forest! I really enjoyed writing it. Neji is a little out of character in this chapter for reasons that will be explained in future chapters so don't freak out about Neji's odd behavior. He isn't the only one with a slightly different personality! Please review and give me your opinions of the story so far! All types of reviews are accepted! Thank you for reading Chapter One of Running Wild!


	2. Lost

Lost

I snuggled up closer to the source of heat which seemed to come in all directions. Sighing happily enjoying the peaceful sleep before I have a rude awakening by my alarm clock or phone. I felt something crawl across my cheek, eight somethings on my cheek. Thinking it was just Naruto bugging me I decided to ignore it. Then I realized something very important. I don't remember Naruto coming over last night, heck, I don't even remember going to bed. Thats when it hit me. My eyes snapped open and looked at what was crawling on my cheek. It was a black and orange spider with four eyes and one strip on each of it's legs. My breath hitched as I brought my hand up and smacked the spider away, searching franticly for something to kill it. Finding a rock I picked it up, but by the time I looked to kill it, it was gone. I looked around for it just to make sure it was really gone before noticing my surroundings. I was lying on grass in a sun spot, giant leaves covered my body like a blanket; thinking back to high school these are banana leaves, I didn't think they grew around here anymore. The forest had a peaceful vibe to it during the day light hours, birds chirped freely, the little animals scurrying about tending to their daily work, it was nature at work. Speaking of work, I need to find my way back home. Getting up dusting off any dirt that clung to me I looked around the forest wondering how I'd find my way back. Groaning I picked a direction that seemed logical and started walking. While walking I lifted my hand and felt the outline of the key under my sweater. Stopping suddenly gripping my key from the outside of my sweater, I searched, horrified for my wooden flute on the ground. It was given to me by a stranger, but I treasured it, it was one of a kind, something irreplaceable. I searched around were I was sleeping moving the large banana leaves out of the way. Removing the last one I let out a breath of relief finding my flute under the last leaf. Picking it up quickly and holding it against my chest I began walking in my chosen direction.

The sun was close to the middle of the sky, guessing it was around nine o'clock. If I kept a good pace I'd be home by five, depending on how far away I was. Hopefully I get home a lot sooner. I sighed a little distressed knowing I that was probably _very_ far away from home, considering the fact that two wolves took me _deeper_ into the forest. Now that I think about it, I wonder what happened to those two? Not that I want them to come back, but they did save my life. Also, the animals are a bit different then I remember. The rabbits that I saw yesterday, they had eyes just like Neji and Hinata. One of the wolves could talk to me through my mind, and the other one had a human personality trait, or at least I think it did. Same with that snake. It was smarter than normal. I shivered at the thought of it. I officially hate snakes. I stuck my thumb in my shorts pulling it out slightly, I took my flute and stuck it in so I could fix my hair realizing it was a mess. I slipped my sweater off showing my plane T-shirt, I wrapped the arms of the sweater around my waist making sure that the flute was also safe from falling out the edge of my shorts. Taking out the ribbons that once neatly held my hair in buns out. My hair's length stopped just below my shoulders. Using my pinky finger I made a small part in the front of my head. Twisting up the hair and wrapping it into buns, repeating the process with the other side of my head. Patting down my small bangs I smiled at my unseen work, doubting it was crooked. I stopped because of the change in elevation, more like drastic change. There was a deep slope downwards and I was on the top of the huge hill. Great. I'd have to move slowly to get down without killing myself. Taking careful steps I leaned backwards slightly to prevent myself from falling forwards. I grabbed onto branches that stuck out in case I lost my footing. I stopped half way down the hill, wanting to take a breather.

"This is what I get for staying out too long." I sighed laying back on the hill, rubbing my forehead and staring up at the slow moving clouds. Kinda wish I could lay on a cloud right now, just float along with the wind not having to worry about a thing. I know I shouldn't groan about unreachable things, but it doesn't seem like a bad time to. I mean, my home is currently unreachable, I have a right to groan about that. Yet, it's kinda my fault that I'm in this mess. Oh well, sitting here and complaining about it isn't going to get me home. Sitting up, I began my way down the hill again. I wonder why I wasn't so afraid of those wolves when they first approached me like the snake. Why did they protect me anyway? I heard the snap of a branch, but I ignored it to think on the question. That wolf could speak in my mind which was also weird. Is the world we live in really reality, or is there something more to it? Something more, magical? I shook my head removing the stupid thought from my head, magic wasn't the answer, it had to be something more logical. I lowered my leg to step on a rock, it wiggled signaling that it was loose. I gripped on the branch that I was holding and placed my foot on the unstable rock. The rock popped out of its place, gripping tighter to the branch I suddenly realized why I wasn't being held back. The branch had snapped. My eyes widen in fear at the sight, quickly grabbing my flute with my other hand I braced myself. I started to slide down slowly, I searched for another near by branch that I could hold on to, but none were in my reach. I used my foot to slow myself down but that only made things worse for me. The side of my leg scratched the rough surface causing me to flinch in pain, also pulling my leg up as a reaction to the painful scrape. My breaks were gone, I was now sliding down the hill slightly faster. I saw a branch coming up so I prepared myself to grab it. Another mistake. I sat up grabbing the branch but gravity decided to pull my upper body downward sending my legs up and behind me. Pulling the branch out of its roots as I slid faster head first on my back down the hill. I dug my heals into the ground to help slow down. I tried to sit forward so I could place my feet towards the bottom of the hill instead of my head. As I was sliding, my left arm hit a rock pushing my body over, causing me to roll. I screamed at the pain of my skin against the ground. I gripped the wooden flute close to my chest, making it more important than my physical wounds. Something hit my legs forcing me to slide down head first again. Moments after I stopped rolling at the bottom of the hill, my body was in pain. I groaned trying to sit up with my unoccupied arm. I scooted over to a near by tree and leaned against it to see the damage done to my body. I had a few scratches on my leg, not serious just little cuts. I was bleeding but nothing I couldn't take care of. I licked my finger and rubbed my cuts, it didn't hurt too much. I heard a grumbling sound and it wasn't my stomach. Holding my flute to my chest I looked around for the source of the sound. I sighed in relief when I saw a wolf. Wait a second. That wolf was growling at _me_, it wasn't the blue wolf though. I looked to my left and saw more wolves walk out from around the trees growling at me, same with my left. I couldn't run backwards because the hill was too steep. I was surrounded. I bit my lip, worried if I'd get out of this fight. One of the bigger wolves walked out, not growling but watching me carefully. I'm guessing that wolf is the alpha. The alpha wolf always gets the first bite to the meal, so I've read in a book. It lowered it's body ready to attack me, showing its teeth in a low growl. I shivered, I don't want to die like this. The wolf ran up to me and jumped up snapping its jaws at me. I held my arms up to protect my neck, the spot where wolves normally attack. My arm was pressed up against its neck, it jaws inches away from my face. It's claws dug into my skin making me flinch in pain, I couldn't put my arm down or I'd die. The wolf used it's hind legs to push forward nearly bitting my face. My fear level spiked up, I noticed the surrounding wolves were getting ready to join. I felt tears run down my cheek. I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die!

"NO!" I screamed kicking the wolf back, inching back around the tree to the steep hill. I silently started crying, shaking, unable to move. I heard a distant howl. The wolves seemed distracted by it, maybe it was another pack. If it was I'm done for. I saw the alpha male move backwards growling up at the top of the hill. I didn't want to look behind me in fear of being attacked again. Now the whole pack was growling at the top of the hill, their attention on me was gone. I turned my head nervously to see what they were growling at. My eyes widen allowing a few more tears to slip out. It was one of those blue wolves. Its body was lowered slightly, growling in the direction of the alpha. Its head turned to my right seeing something. Hearing a wolf running and the sound of its growling told me what was coming. I turned my head quickly to see the wolf in mid air and jaws open. I screamed again and held my hand up against the wolf's neck keeping its jaws from my neck. It's front paw scratched my arm, I yelled out in pain which was a mistake on my part. I felt the hot breath of the wolf's mouth against my throat teeth grazing my neck barely before it was gone in an instant. I looked up to see the blue wolf's jaws clamped around the neck of my attacker. It bit down harder making a snapping noise come from the wolf in it's mouth. It threw the wolf away like it was nothing. Blood now stained it's white teeth, dripping from the sides of its mouth, eyes threatening another to attack. Its body was in front of mine, protecting me from them. I took to note how much bigger it was than the others wolves. It barked frightening me. The alpha male backed up, it's tail lowered down in submission. The alpha turned to leave with the pack following it's lead. Once I was sure the pack left the blue wolf relaxed. It turned to sit down and looked at me. I blinked at it. I'm not sure but I think it was scolding me with it's eyes. It's tongue licked around it's muzzle getting rid of the blood. It's eyes stayed the same. I blinked confused.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," I said raising my hands up in defense. The wolf sniffed the cut on my arm before licking it. I flinched a little. It raised its head and whined at me. I gave it a sorry look.

"It wasn't your fault," I mumbled looking at the cuts and wounds on my arms and legs. It growled at me like a cat would when it got annoyed. I looked up at it surprised and confused.

"What? It wasn't." I just realized I'm talking to a wolf who must oddly understands me. I've gone mad. I narrowed my eyes and looked down. The wolf barked scarring me. It put it's paw on my chest and pushed me down against the ground. It put it's stomach on top of mine diagonally and laid its head on its front paws. I didn't know what it was doing. I tried to squirm my way out from under the wolf, but it just lifted its head and glared at me, after I stopped moving, laying its head back down on it's front paws. I sighed knowing that it didn't plan to let me leave. We laid here for a few more minutes before it sat up and looked up the hill. I pushed my head back to look up also, it was the other blue wolf. I guess this one was waiting for it. The wolf on me got up and pulled on my sweater to get up. Following it, I brushed off any dirt. It hurt to walk. I limped a little looking at the hill before me. Damn hill. The wolf next to me crawled under my legs, standing up quickly causing me to sit on it. Knowing what it was getting at I laid down wrapping my legs around it's back softly, since they were sore, and gripping on its fur. It started its way up the hill. Once we were about in the middle the wolf broke out into a sprit. It stopped at the top of the hill, the other wolf glared at me.

"Oh come on, not you too!" I pouted.

"_Why did you leave?_" I jumped, I forgot that this one could enter my mind and speak to me.

"What do you mean 'leave'?" I rose a brow at it.

"_Why did you leave the clearing?_" The clearing? Hmm. Oh! That's where I woke up at, it wasn't much of a clearing but I guess it could be considered one.

"I left because I wanted to go home, is that a problem?" I asked pouting a little.

"_For one thing, you were going the wrong way, you were headed to the country border. And yes, it is a problem but we'll talk about that later._" I sighed, giving up. They started walking in the direction I came from. I'm still not sure how this wolf could talk to me. I laid down on the back of the wolf I was on. I wasn't sure, but I think this one is a boy. I could tell that the other one is just because of the masculine voice. I wonder if they even have names.

"So, do you have a name?" I had to ask, I don't know what else to call them besides the two blue wolves who saved my life twice now. Not looking at me he replied.

"_Yes, its Itachi and the one you're on is Sasuke, my little brother._" So, Itachi and Sasuke, interesting names.

"So where are we going?"

"_Home_," I smiled at that. I'd finally get to take a bath.

A little while later…

The two stopped, Itachi sat down next to me and Sasuke. I hopped off Sasuke and looked around. I didn't recognize where I was, but it's not like I'm an expert of the forest either. Sasuke used his hind leg to scratch the side of his face. I thought only dogs did that?

"_We're home now_," Itachi said getting up and walking ahead. Confused I followed him, walking wasn't as painful as before, but I was in enough pain that I still had to limp. I looked around for a moment and saw it. My jaw dropped and my eyes went wide. This was not my home, maybe theirs, but certainly not mine. It looked like a traditional Japanese style single story house with a little pond. Nature grew all over it. It was kinda cute but the inside was what I'm concerned about. I followed the two to the front sliding door. Itachi bit a piece of the wood and pulled the door open. It wasn't too bad. There were random spots in the floor where plants were sprouting out of, they didn't have much furniture, mostly pillows and low tables. Lets be reasonable now, two wolves live in this house what could they buy? They might've just eaten the person that used to live here deciding that they wanted their own space. I shivered at the thought, maybe I was next? Even if I were, they would've done it by now, or they could've let me die. I'm not sure why they fought to protect me. I'm not anything important. Am I? Sasuke trotted over to a cluster of pillows and laid down, hind legs straight laying on his hip while his upper body was upright, paws crossed and head up watching me. Itachi sat next to Sasuke. Itachi was slightly bigger than Sasuke. Makes me wonder what they looked like when they were puppies! I bet they were so cute! I always had a soft spot for cute animals.

"So, where are you parents?" I asked looking around. I want to know if there are anymore like them out there.

"_We don't know anything about them_." He said. Oh, that's too bad. Why isn't the other one speaking?

"Why don't you say anything Sasuke?" I crossed my arm and gave him a confused look. He nodded his head and barked once. Umm, what?

"_He said Hello_." Itachi said in my head.

"If you've noticed I don't speak wolf," I said like I was talking to a little kid who clearly didn't understand something.

"_I can speak to you through the mind and any other I choose. Sasuke can speak, just not as a wolf, as for me I'm mute for unknown reasons_." Wait a second hold on, now I'm lost, not as a wolf? What else could he be? Also, how is Itachi mute when he is talking to me?

"What do you mean by 'not just as a wolf,' can you two change into other animals?"

"_No, we can't, we can only change into wolves, that's our clan animal_." He said flapping his ears.

"Clan animal? What's that mean?" This is probably the most interesting thing I've ever come across since my high school dance.

"_I'll just tell you the history behind us so you'll have a better understanding_," Itachi said while laying down and crossing his front paws head still up. Sasuke groaned and laid his head on his paws looking at me bored. "_Each clan in the forest and other countries have clans, me and Sasuke are from the Uchiha Clan, given our names Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha, we were born of wolves. Since the beginning, our clan were the rulers of Konohagakure Forest along side with another clan, the Senju clan, another pack like us. We had conflicts so as a whole we decided to move to the Forest of Quiet Movement, not too far from Konoha. Every clan has a divine instrument, made by the Rinnegan carrier, Gods. Each instrument, when played, changes the form of the clan. Only those worthy can play them and allow the clan to change their form._" I interrupted him.

"Rinnegan? A God? There are classifications?" He nodded.

"_Yes, the highest power is the Rinnegan, there isn't that many Rinnegan carriers left in the world. They control our 'world,'those who are able to change like me an Sasuke and they have all the powers of every clan. The next level would be Hokage, the next closest to the Rinnegan carriers. They can change into any form they want and they are able to use the clan's powers, the Hokage, Kazekage, and so on are the rulers on earth in their separate country under the Rinnegan carriers, the Rinnegan carriers can choose to be on earth or descend to heaven its their choice. Konohagakure's ruler is the Hokage, the Kazekage is the ruler of the sand; they are the same ranking just different names and control of area. After the Hokages are the Sannin. They are under the power of the Hokages. They can not only change into their animal, but they can also summon them. So a Sannin that can change into a bird can summon other birds as they please. After Sannin its just a power status. AMBU are considered the highest power, that would be me and Sasuke, to put it simply we are at the top of the food chain. Jonin then, chunin, and the weakest genin._"

"Okay, what would I be?" I was curious as how they would place me. This was a lot to take in but I wasn't going to throw it out the window and call myself a nut. Maybe I was but it kinda made sense if you think about it. It was like our human food chain just a little twisted.

"_You'd be human._" He said simply. I pouted not expecting that answer."_Though, you might be considered something else, since you can play one of the Divine Instruments._" I smiled at that knowing that I'd be someone important! That reminds me of something, something someone once said to me. I dunno, it'll come back to me later.

"You mean my flute?" He nodded. "This was given to me years ago by a strange man. He told me to never leave it or something." I shrugged. Hmm.

"So other clans have other instruments?" Itachi nodded.

"_I only know a few other clans and their instruments._" I might just have another, who knows? A thought occurred to me. My breath hitched and a blush spread across my face. Sasuke's head shot up. His eyes narrowed and his tail wagged.

"W-What's wrong Sasuke?" I asked him. He made a deep whine. Itachi turned his head to look at Sasuke. I looked back at Itachi then to Sasuke.

"_Sasuke has the power to read minds, so I'm guessing you thought something odd and Sasuke is currently taking humor to it._"

"You can't read my mind?" I mumbled. He shook his head.

"_I can only speak to you in your head, because I'm mute Sasuke can read my mind so it works out in the end. I talk to Sasuke through his mind and he reads what I think. Currently, he heard what you thought in your mind._" Great. "_Care to fill me in since Sasuke can't talk in his wolf form._"

"You said that I could possibly change your forms when I played the flute right?" He nodded and Sasuke tail wagged a little faster. "So could I change you now?"

"_Go ahead._" My face lit up in a big smile. I really wanted to see what they looked like more human. I lifted my flute and play a short melody. Their bodies were engulfed in a white light, not blinding but bright. The light morphed from the wolves they were into human figures. I got goose bumps and a chill up my spine. Still engulfed in light, Sasuke's figure was lying on his hip, on leg up like the roof of a triangle and the other laid flat. One of his arms were supporting his head while the other laid across his stomach. Itachi was sitting Indian style, legs crossed and arms resting on his lap. Once the light broke my face went hot. I held my breath afraid to say anything. I recognized Sasuke as the boy I saw naked at the stream fishing. The ears were there also and I'm, guessing the tail as well. Itachi looked a little like Sasuke. Short bangs, longer hair that was out and went down past his shoulders. His body was toned beautifully, perfect muscles, abs, and all. He had ears too, they were lowered, kinda like two triangles pointing in opposite directions. The one thing that caused me to blush a bright red was the fact that they were both naked. The only thing that covered Sasuke was a pillow sticking up in an awkward angle and Itachi was hidden because of his legs. Sasuke's face was filled with boredom, one eye brow up other lowered, mouth in a frown, ears flapping every couple of second. He yawned and stretched which caused me to blush even more, the pillow teasing me by showing me a little more of the skin I've never seen.

"It feels good to be in my human form again." He gave me a lazy smile, Itachi just turned his head and looked at Sasuke with a blank face before back to me. Sasuke's voice was kinda cute, it was matured but soft, unlike Itachi's which was more masculine, but gentile at the same time.

"_What's wrong with you? You're all red?_" Itachi asked mentally, getting ready to get up. I snapped inside.

"No! Please stay the way you are! I mean, don't move, please!" I wanted to cover my eyes but they would know why.

"Whats wrong?" Sasuke asked a little concerned.

"Well, umm, you two don't have any clothes on, it's a little surprising to not see someone without clothes on." I mumbled. They both looked at me confused.

"Clothes? Why would we wear them? You didn't have a problem looking at us in our wolf form and we didn't have any clothes on." Sasuke stated blankly.

"Well, you had fur, and now you are in a _human_ form, it's a little different." I looked away from them.

"Oh," was all Sasuke said, before shrugging. I looked at Itachi, so he really is mute. I wonder what happened to make him mute, or maybe he was born like that? I feel bad for him.

"So, when can I go home and I mean to my home?" I asked raising my brows hoping I'd be lead home.

"You can't, you're going to have to stay with us now that we found you." Sasuke smiled sweetly. It was so cute, but I couldn't stay here.

"I can't stay here!" I said quickly. Sasuke's ears lowered and he pouted, poking his lip out slightly.

"Why not? We need you." What did they need me for? They've lived this long without me, how ever old they were.

"What do you need me for?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, you play the Divine Instrument of our clan so we need you to change, also we have to protect you." He smiled, I noticed his tail pop up so I assume that he was wagging his tail.

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't stay here with you, I need to go home, I have a job and friends who will be worried if I don't." I frowned at Sasuke's sad face. I looked at Itachi for some assistance. He just stared at me blankly and blinked.

"Itachi said that, what I said is true and cannot be avoided." I looked back over at Sasuke.

"I thought he could talk to me through my mind?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Only as a wolf, Itachi is mute in his human form, he can't talk to you, but I can read his mind in my wolf and human form." Sasuke stated. I nodded looking away from them to think to myself.

"Itachi said that you can go home under one condition." I rose a brow at him.

"What would that be?" I asked slowly, hoping that it wasn't something drastic.

"He said you'd have to take us with you because we need to stay together." Sasuke said with a large smile appearing on his face. That wasn't happening.

"Umm, no." I stated quickly. Sasuke frowned angrily.

"Okay, I'm done being nice, either you stay here with us or we go with you, which one will it be?" His personality changed drastically! I shivered and took a step back. I didn't want to stay in the forest, that just wasn't an option. I had a job, rent to pay, and friends. If they stayed as wolves I could possibly pass them off as dogs or something, but what about when they changed into humans? I'd have to keep them away from Naruto since he knows all my friends and has been with me for a long time to know any of them. I bit my lip, I'm taking a huge risk. Also, they're naked and probably don't have any clothes so I'll have to buy them some. This might be able to work out after all.

"Alright." Sasuke's face softened a little and Itachi became more attentive to me. "I'll take you guys with me, but you'll have to listen to me and follow everything I say or it's back in the forest you go, got it?" I said sternly with my hands on my hips, showing them that I wasn't kidding. They both nodded standing up. I blushed furiously and turned around before I saw anything I shouldn't have.

"Why'd you turn around?" Sasuke asked curiously. I just raised my flute and played a short tune. From the corner of my eye I saw the white light flash. I turned back around to see Itachi standing in his wolf form watching me as Sasuke was looking at his paws and hind legs, looking up to me whining.

"I can't have you two walking around town naked, okay, I promise when we get to my place I'll change you back. After I get you guys clothes." Sasuke whined again and walked past me. Itachi following right behind him. Sighing I walked up behind him.

"_We will be back in the town soon, it won't take us too long,_" Itachi said in my mind. I nodded not sure if he saw me. I wonder if the land lord will let me keep them. There are two other pets in my apartment, but they're more reasonable, a bird and a cat. I don't think two larger than normal wolves could pull off a dog, but I'd have to try. Hopefully they don't need training for living in a house and town.

"Have you guys ever lived in a town before?" I asked nervously.

"_Nope, we've always lived in the forest, we don't know much about humans and what they do._" I mentally sighed. Great. This was going to be harder than I thought. Not knowing a thing. They'll be like having kids, just big kids who can turn into wolves.

"_Honestly, we were fine with either option you choose. If you stayed back at our home, we would've taught you our ways, but seeing how you choose your home we get to learn your human ways._" They couldn't be human without me?

"Can't you two change without me playing?" Itachi shook his head.

"_No, we've been in our wolf form for a few years now._" I jumped over a log in my way.

"Can't one of you play the Divine instrument?"

"_No, that's why you are important, we need you to change._" I nodded kicking a stone in the other direction.

"Why couldn't you change for the past few years?" I asked sticking my hands in my pockets looking up at him.

"_We had the Divine Instrument with us a few years ago, me and Sasuke were still back in Konoha in our old home, neither of us could play it so we couldn't change._" Itachi stated. I nodded, it seemed like this was a piece of an unfinished story.

"What happened after that?" I asked curiously folding my hands behind my back and looking upward.

"_The Hokage came to us saying that a chosen one had been found and the time had come. We didn't know what that meant, but we gave him the Divine Instrument. Me and Sasuke were walking through the forest one day when we changed into our wolf forms. We were confused and the Hokage was gone so we had no one to turn to for answers. Then it was clear what we had to do, we had to find the one who could play our Divine Instrument. We searched for years, occasionally changing back and forth between forms. When we came back to the Forest of Quiet Movement we felt different somehow. Sasuke said he was getting a tingly feeling in his chest, I felt it later. That's when we realized that someone who could play the Divine Instrument of our clan was near by and all we had to do was find them._" I nodded. So, I was the one they were looking for and that man that approached me years ago was the Hokage of Konoha? He gave me the flute because I was the chosen one. It also explains why he told me to never part with it, but it doesn't explain why he said, 'we all are counting on you.' I shook the thought from my head and focused on the new land that we came upon. It looked like the border of the forest cut and it was filled in with a wheat field. Maybe just high brown grass, I'm not sure. Sasuke and Itachi moved forward into the grass disappearing instantly. I looked back into the forest and shivered at the thought of being alone without them.

"W-Wait!" I screamed holding my hand out for them to come back. Their heads poked out from the grass looking at me.

"_What's wrong?_" Itachi asked me. I held my hand up near my chin, glancing back into the forest before looking back at them.

"Well, I can't see you, the grass is too high." I mumbled nervously, looking away from them.

"_Just walk straight, a path is just up ahead._" I nodded pushing some of the grass to the side as I took each step. I heard Sasuke and Itachi walking next to me, but I couldn't see them. I sighed tiredly, remembering that Naruto wanted to talk to me. Today was only Saturday and it was still early in the day, so maybe I could call him up and talk to him. He seemed sad about something, the look in his eyes wasn't like the normal hyper glow he normally had. It's like his mind was debating on something. I frowned, I hope everything is okay. I felt a tug on my sweater, looking down I saw Sasuke with his mouth pulling on my sweater in a different direction. Itachi came back around and stood before us.

"_Pay attention, we don't want you getting lost like you did before._" I nodded, noticing that I was starting to go off in another direction. Itachi turned and walked in the right direction as Sasuke kept staring at me with my sweater still in his mouth. I looked at him raising a brow.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, he shook his head letting go and sprinting up to Itachi. I shrugged and walked behind them.

"_I meant to ask you before, what's your name?_" Itachi asked not looking back.

"My name is Tenten, I don't have a last name since I'm an orphan." I smiled sadly. After that we walked in silence. I pushed some grass away and noticed a pathway. It looks like a path that animals use a lot. The path was narrow, I'd say that two people could walk side by side comfortably. Sasuke shook his fur and stepped out of the high grass. I brushed off some seeds that clung to me and checked my hair also. I noticed something in the distance, it looked like a brown lump in the middle of the path. I squinted my eyes to figure out what it was. Sasuke and Itachi walked up to it carefully and sniffed it, I noticed it was moving slightly; up and down in a rhythmic pattern. Once I was closer I figured out what it was, it was a deer, male to be specific. Light brown, white belly, short tail, and semi long horns out of it's head. It looked like it was dead, besides the steady breathing. The way it was lying was kinda awkward, spread out like it was hit by a car, on its side. Its mouth was open and a small stream of drool dripped out the edge of it's mouth. I heard Itachi's laugh in my head. I quickly walked in front of both of them holding my arms up in defense.

"Wait, don't eat it, it's still alive." I said worried. They both just stared at me.

"_We didn't plan to eat him._" He said while sitting down. I rose a brow at them. I heard a moan behind me, slowly turning to see what it was. The deer was getting up, blinking tiredly. It opened it's mouth wide sucking in some air before quickly exhaling it. This animal had a human trait, odd.

"_We don't eat our own kind, that's like cannibalism._" I rose a brow at Itachi then back at the deer.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"_He's like me and Sasuke, he can change. His name is Shikamaru Nara, of the Nara Clan. Good friend of ours._" The deer nodded. I looked at the deer.

"You can understand me?" I questioned a little shocked. It nodded again. "So what's your power?" He blinked at me. The deer was also abnormal like Sasuke and Itachi, not counting it's horns it stood slightly taller than me. It was thin, not boney, very graceful looking and agile. It's horns were a light brown, thick and long. I'd say a good looking deer.

"_The Nara Clan is known to be ridiculously smart, their IQ can easily beat any human's._" Itachi stated. Looking at this deer right now makes me feel very stupid, just knowing that it's smarter than me makes me feel stupid. The deer noticed the flute that was in my hand, making a notion to it he turned to Itachi raised his head. Itachi, I'm guessing responded to him, telling him who I was. The deer nodded and turned around to walk down the path.

"I wonder where he's going." I said out loud.

"_Probably to catch up with his group,"_ Itachi chuckled my head. I didn't know what he meant by that so I brushed off the statement and continued forward. I wonder how much further away we are, hopefully not too continued onward in a silence. I thought about the drastic turn my life made, not believing that something like this was real. I wonder who else knows about this.

"Itachi, what's the difference between you and other animals like the wolves Sasuke fought back by the hill?"I asked curiously.

"_Those animals are normal, but they know of our kind. We can also understand them. They know that we rank higher than them and they aren't allowed to reveal our secret to the humans. Long ago we made a decision to keep peace with the normal animals of the forest. We only kill them for food unless they act against us, they don't kill us and if they do they are penalized with a charge of some sort. I'm not sure, but isn't it similar to humans? If you kill certain animals, besides for food, don't you get in trouble?_" I nodded, they had their own way of living just like people, they have order which means they aren't complete animals. They have a sense of civil behavior, that's good. I stopped for a moment, I hear something. Sasuke and Itachi kept walking on not noticing I stopped. I heard the sounds of a river. I gasped rushing forward pushing some leaves out of my way. I noticed both Sasuke and Itachi's head shot up in the direction I came to see what the big fuss I was making. Pushing one last leaf out of the way I was welcomed to a sight I didn't think I'd see again; the river. I smiled knowing that my home was right across the river. I sighed in pure happiness.

"_Get on my back, I don't want to walk around the river._" Itachi said. Doing as he asked I quickly hopped on his back laying down wrapping my arms around his body along with my legs. Itachi and Sasuke took off in a fast run and jumped over the river. I rubbed his head as I got off him, he pushed his head into my hand and made a soft whining sound. Sasuke rubbed against my hip wanting the same attention. I laughed and rubbed his head also receiving the same sound from him. I smiled.

"Listen, I can't have you two seen without collars on in the town. So I'm going to take you to my apartment and go out to get you some stuff. You're going to stay there and not mess up any of the rooms, got it?" I asked looking between the two. They nodded. I sighed this is going to be fun. I ran through the small cluster of trees to find a small path, one that I was looking for the other night. I was walking quickly in fear of being seen by anyone who would be walking by or driving on the edge of town. Once we came to the clearing were the houses and streets could be seen, I stopped and looked around for anyone.

"Its sad that no one is around this area only because its next to the forest and bad things could happen." I mumbled to myself narrowing my eyes and pouting in shame. "Come on!" I ran across the street, hearing the sound of their paws against the pavement. I stopped in an alleyway poking my head out making sure no one was coming. I ran out, with them right behind me, down the street. Coming up to my building I turned and ran into the parking area. Searching for my keys in my pocked as I ran up to the door that lead into the building, taking them out and looking for the right key I quickly unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Quickly, all the way up stairs!" I said in a hushed tone. They made their way up the steps fast. I looked around one last time before running up the stairs myself. I found my house key and opened the door for them to go in. I sighed right as I closed the door. I walked over to my couch and plopped down tiredly. I sighed loudly and looked over at Sasuke and Itachi who where still standing by the door. They were looking around sniffing the carpet and checking out my home.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked nervously. Itachi shook his head.

"_We've just, never been in a human house before._" He said in slight awe. I rubbed my head and nodded.

"Okay, just stay here, the sun is still up so I'm going to out and buy you both some clothes and a collar. Want anything else?"I wondered.

"_Keep it dark, we don't like things too bright._" Itachi said sniffing the couch. I nodded and ran in my room. I took the case and put my flute inside. I tapped my neck to make sure my key was safely around my neck. Hiding the box in the back of my dresser, I took off my black sweater and threw it onto the floor next to my closet and searched for my light brown sweater. Putting over my head I brushed in down wrinkle free. I grabbed my wallet, phone and keys and shoved them into the pocket of my sweater. I stepped out and headed for the door.

"Be good! I'll be back in a few!" With that said I was making my way to the front. Dark Hun? I'm not a huge fan of dark clothing, but I do know this one store me and Naruto went in when back in high school. I didn't feel like driving even though it was a little far from here, I could use the time to think. The pet store wasn't too far away. It was by the bakery just a little further down the street. Maybe I should stop by and say hello. I did rudely leave them when I was last there. It was upsetting that they didn't tell me anything, but it was wrong of me to leave without reason or saying goodbye. When I came up to the shop I looked through the window and noticed a few people inside sipping at coffee reading a paper or talking with company. Hinata was at the register, but something seemed wrong. She looking lifeless, her eyes were slightly faded, her lips curled down in a frown, and it was clear to anyone, there was a problem. Biting my lip I pushed the door open, hearing the little bell as I stepped in. A few people looked at me and went back to what they were previously doing. Hinata didn't look up, still mindlessly drawn to the random numbers she punched in. What if she was upset at me? I didn't mean to make her feel that way, I wonder if Neji is upset at me too. I stopped in front of her, still not looking up at me. I licked my lip and looked down before clearing my throat. Her head snapped up, eyes slightly widen from surprise. I blinked a little sadly at her, though, I tried not to show it.

"I'm sorry, I was a little zoned out, what would you like today?" She asked in an odd cheery voice. I could tell she was hiding her true tone. She didn't even notice it was me, that was when I knew something was seriously wrong.

"Hey Hinata, I was walking by and noticed you looked a little, well, distress. So I thought I'd come in and-" I was cut off by another voice.

"Hinata! I don't understand the order, I seriously doubt that someone wants four orders of fries in an ice cream cake. Are you zoning out again?" Neji said with a confused face coming from the kitchen patting his hands together getting something off his hands. He stopped, his facial expression changed from confused to surprised, with something else hidden behind his eyes. I looked back and forth between the two, they seemed to look the same and not physically but emotionally. Somehow I feel like what they are going through is over my head. Something I may not be able to comprehend at first. I looked down sadly and rubbed the side of my arm, I felt useless to them. I want to help, even though I can tell that I probably won't be able to help.

"Oh, Tenten, its you." That stung, a harsh blow. I bit my lip hoping that my pain wasn't displayed on my face. He crossed his arms and gave me a hard look. I wondered if I really was the cause, was I the source of the problem? "What do you need?" At that point I just wanted to turn and run, just forget about ever coming here. Hoping that everything would magically sort its self out with my absence, but I knew that wouldn't happen.

"I uh," I paused to think of what to say, Hinata facial expression didn't help the situation, if anything it made it a little harsher on me. "I wanted to say sorry for what happened last time I was here. I didn't mean to walk out on you without answers, I guess I felt a little upset about-" I was cut off again.

"Tenten, where did you just come from?" Hinata asking nervously as she eyed my clothing. Neji's eyes widened as he walked up next to Hinata. His hand reached out towards my face. I flinched a little, scared of what he was doing. He grabbed something from my hair. It was a leaf. I gasped quietly. He looked shocked at the leaf for a few moments before looking up at me with disbelief. His head slowly shook right to left, as if he was mentally trying to say what he was seeing wasn't true. This made me nervous. Hinata had a similar expression on as well. She rose her hand up to her cheek and rested it over her right eye, her finger tips rubbing her forehead. She shook her head and turned sharply, walking quickly into the kitchen. Neji remained where he stood except he was staring off in another direction mentally debating something. The hand holding the leaf ending up balled into a fist; the leaf was crushed. He brought his other hand up and pressed it against his lips, covering his mouth. He shook his head again and turned to leave for the kitchen. What was happening? What was I doing to them?

"Neji! Wait!" I said quickly. He stopped I froze, not knowing what to say to him, not sure how to react.

"I'm sorry," He paused, what was he sorry for, he hasn't done anything! "Please forgive me, Tenten." Then he walked into the kitchen, leaving me without answers just more questions. Also the way he said my name, or the lack of how he said my name. It was barely over a whisper yet it was like he was straining to say it, as if caused him pain to say it. I looked down, failing to resolve the problem between us. I felt the soft tap of a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look a woman with long red curly hair.

"Are they going on break or something?" She asked clearly confused as why they both just walked into the kitchen. I couldn't tell her the truth since everything was already confusing as is.

"Yeah, they said they'll take orders in the next ten minutes." I smiled sheepishly and turned for the exit. I heard the ring of the bell as the door opened and closed. I turned down the street, wishing that I never stopped by the bakery. I needed to get a collar that suited both of them, they said that they didn't want anything bright. The store was now in sight. Pushing the door open I instantly smelled the scent of dog food, animal fur and the fresh scent new toys, which was kinda odd. I asked a store clerk where the collars where, pointing me in the right direction. I looked on the shelves at all the different collars, most of them were bright and sparkly or something obnoxious. I didn't like them, plus the sizes were all too small. I thought I would never find something suitable for them until I notice something behind a purple shiny one. It was a black spiked collar and a blank tag, it was also big. Great, now I have to find one more in this size and style. I searched through a bunch of different collars. I finally found another one that looked somewhat the same, the only thing that was different was the tag was a circle not an oval. The prices were expensive, but it wasn't anything I couldn't afford. I walked over to the register taking a few glances at the other toys and accessories. I set the collars on the counter and watched as he rang it up. As he did he asked me of a deal they store was promoting.

"With any purchase of 2,000 yen on any accessories you can get a free chew toy, we also are having a deal on dog bones, buy one for 500 yen and get another one free. Would you like any of these?" I thought about it for a minute, maybe I should give them something to chew on in case they look at my shoes with interest.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" I said not really caring. He nodded and scanned a bone and put another one in a bag. He bent down under the counter and picked up a small light blue rope and tossed it into the bag. I thanked the man taking my bag and leaving the shop. The next stop would be some place to get them clothes and the only place I knew that had dark clothing was far away from here. I felt something vibrate on my leg. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out my phone and looked at the caller ID, it was Naruto. I groaned, now wasn't a good time. I flipped my phone cover open and pushed the green call button.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Tenten, it's me." Naruto responded quietly. He didn't sound too good, he sounded like he did back at work.

"What's up, you don't sound to good?" I asked concerned.

"I wanted to talk to you yesterday, but you didn't answer." He said, that's right, I was taking a little 'nature walk.'

"Uh, yeah, I was umm, sleeping?" I said quickly.

"Oh, okay." He didn't sound too convinced, but that's fine. "So, can we talk somewhere? Are you busy?"

"No, I'm just going to a few stores real quick, I'll be home-" I stopped in mid sentence. He couldn't come to my house, those two _wolves_ were there. Maybe I could get him out here, or meet me somewhere along the lines before I get home. I don't think I could tell him that I have two large 'dogs', any one could see the difference between a dog and a wolf; I hope.

"Tenten?" Naruto said, worry filled his voice. I shook my head and snapped out of my mental debate.

"Yeah, I'm here, sorry, I was zoned out. How about we meet somewhere?" I asked quickly.

"Sure, where?" He said quietly.

"How about the cafe down the street from the bakery?" I asked, not really wanting to straight to the store alone.

"Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes." He said. How would he get here so quickly when he lives on the other side of town?

"O-Okay!" I said taken back. "Until then!"

"Yeah." He hung up. Sighing, I closed my phone and tucked it in my pocket. The cafe was a few stores away and they had outside tables for those who wanted to sit outside and enjoy some coffee. I sat down at one of the metal tables sitting the bag next to my legs. I put my arms against the cool table thinking to myself. A man dressed up as a waiter walked over to me with a black leather clip board and pen.

"Hello, would you like something?" He asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sure, do you have any type of ice cream to go?" I thought I could use something sweet.

"You mean like a smoothie?" He asked amused.

"Yeah, do you have a banana smoothie?" He nodded writing it down.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, can I have some juice? Nothing special and it doesn't matter what type." Since Naruto was coming it wouldn't hurt to get him something as well.

"All right, I'll be back in five minutes or less." He closed the book, turned, and left. I wonder what's going on with Naruto, what was so bad that he couldn't tell me at work? I rubbed my forehead praying that it wasn't something bad. I laid my head against my arms looking in the pitch blackness of myself. Sasuke and Itachi are at home waiting for me, two wolves, two boys. I mentally groaned. I don't know if my life changed for the better or worse, but I know that my life changed the moment I accepted that flute from that man. It wasn't fair that I didn't get a say in my own life or what I wanted to do. I didn't sign up to be a Divine Player or what ever I was 'chosen' to be. I heard foot steps come closer to me but I didn't bother to look up. I heard the scratch of the seat against the ground and someone sit. A hand touch my shoulder, startled I jumped up to look at the person. It was Naruto, he looked a little concerned.

"Hey," He said quietly. I blinked rubbing my eyes from the change in light. "You okay?" I nodded sitting up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, what's going on with you? You haven't been the same since Friday, what's going on?" He leaned back and rubbed the back of his head looking away from me again. I wouldn't go without answers this time, Neji and Hinata didn't tell me anything, they just left me with more questions, I wouldn't allow Naruto to do the same.

"Well, like I was saying before, we've been friends for years." I nodded, yes, I knew this part already.

"Go on Naruto." I said setting my chin on my palm. He bit his lip and looked down.

"Well, you see-" He was cut off by the waiter. He came up to us and set the drink on the table.

"Here you go, a banana smoothie and a glass of pineapple juice." He bowed his head and left us alone.

"What's this for?" Naruto asked picking up his glass and sipping his drink staring at me.

"I wanted a drink so I got you one too." I said shyly. He nodded and sipped his drink not looking at me anymore. I felt tension build between us, this wasn't normal for us. I looked down into my drink wanting to just tear up. My friends were acting differently towards me and I didn't know why. I noticed Naruto finished his drink. He stood up and shoved his hand in his pockets, all I could do was watch.

"Come on Tenten, lets go for a walk." He said quietly. I pulled out enough money to pay for the drinks, leaving it on the table I stood up and took my drink and bag with me. Naruto eyed the bag I was holding, that didn't go unnoticed by me.

"I decided to get a pet, two of them." He didn't respond, I lowered my gaze feeling inferior to him. I felt smaller than him when he acts like this.

"What did you get?" He asked. I glanced up at him.

"I got two dogs, both male." I said. He nodded.

"What are their names?" Crap! I didn't think of names for them! I need to think of something really quickly! Names! Names! What are their names?

"Their names? Yeah, their names, are," I could just use their names, it's not like he knows them or anything. "Their names are Sasuke and Itachi!" I said He stopped almost instantly at the sound of their names, he was frozen. I couldn't tell if he was shocked or surprised. I flinched.

"What did you say their names were?" He asked.

"Umm, Sasuke and Itachi?" I said quietly. He blinked, then moved onward like nothing happened. Naruto kept walking ahead not noticing me stop in front of the door. I cleared my throat to get his attention, hopefully. He glanced to the side and stopped the moment he didn't see me next to him. Turning his head he then saw me standing in front of the store I wanted to go in. He rose a brow confused at what I was doing. I smiled weakly and said.

"I need to go in here for a moment. Its for umm, an idiosyncratic project." He looked at me completely lost, I knew when I said something to him that he didn't understand he would shrug his shoulders and continue on what we were doing. I bit my lip seeing he wasn't buying what I told him, his eyes narrowed thin trying to read my true intentions. He walked slowly past by not taking his eyes off me for a second He gipped the door handle and opened the door for me to enter. I gripped onto my drink tighter. Our eyes never disconnected from one another, not even as I passed him on the way inside the store. I couldn't help but feel like he was telling me to tell him the truth, his eyes were sharp, like he was digging through my soul. I finally swelled up enough courage to break our connection. The store smelled of heavy cologne, leather, and smoke. This shop used to be the undertaker's shop, but he moved to another village after the 'Disappearing Disaster' ended a few years ago. Now its filled with sex toys, leather pants and cigarettes. A teenager who went down the wrong path decided to take advantage of the open space and use it to make some easy green off the weak minded teens, encouraging them to have sex and smoke, lying saying its would make the experience all the more pleasurable. Not that I would know anything about that, its just what I've seen and heard, but if anything, I know this is the place to shop for dark clothes. I walked to the back of the store knowing immediately where the clothes were. I pushed all the revealing and slutty male clothing away in disgust, how can people wear this? I shook my head until I saw a brown sweater with a cute patch work on the sleeves. I unhooked it and slung it over my arm that was currently holding my cold smoothie and the bag. I found a black leather vest, it wasn't over the top but it was different, it had a semi high collar that might go up to the chin, it was sleeveless, and the bottom almost looked like the back of a tail coat, just shorter. I slung it over my arm and continued my search for clothes.

"Why are you in the mens section?" I jumped in surprise at Naruto's voice, I forgot he was with me. Not daring to look at him again, I kept my eyes on the clothes.

"I'm looking for clothes to use for the project I'm doing."

"Then why aren't you in the women's?" Because Sasuke and Itachi don't wear women's clothing.

"Because I want to use certain materials."

"Why are you getting them in that specific sizes?" Because this is the size I believe Sasuke and since Itachi is slightly bigger he needs something a little bigger also.

"I might make a mistake so I'll have more than enough left over to use." The truth screamed at me, wanting to be heard, but that wasn't possible right now. I'm having internal and external conflicts, I can't keep up. I found some ripped jeans and slung it over my shoulder. I could feel Naruto's eyes burn a hole in the back of my head, I felt guilt eat me from the inside, but I couldn't do anything about that. Its not like I could tell Naruto something like that and expect him to believe me, he'd probably just laugh at me and say I was crazy. Yet, at this point I think Naruto would believe anything I said, he wanted to talk but no words came out. I sighed and left the clothing section to the shoes, Naruto would get suspicious if he saw me doing that. I motion Naruto to come to me, waiting for him he slowly made his way over.

"Can you look for, umm, a black or brown hair clip? I broke my last one and I really need one." Without question he turned and was off to fulfill my request. Quickly I went over to the shoes, searching for something reasonable. I found a two pairs of shoes that were black with buckles starting from the ankle up to about middle of the calves. I shrugged thinking it was good enough, I was about to go to the front register when a shelf of accessories caught my eye. I couldn't help but take a look at it. There were three necklaces each black with a silver charm in the middle, they looked like a puzzle piece of some sort. I shook my head and turning from it, I need to stay focused and buy the things I needed, I'll get other pleasure items later. I glance around looking for Naruto, he was no where in sight. It was kind of a good thing, since I needed to get those two some under clothing. I searched quickly for the section, when it was in my sights I jogged over and skimmed for something simple. I picked a couple of dark blue boxers and T-shirts, they could also sleep in that if they wanted. Right next to the section were some pajamas bottoms, how ironic. I quickly selected the darker colored ones, keeping in mind on what they wanted. Throwing it over my shoulder I began heading to the front to check out while making a mental check list of everything they might need. On the ground I noticed different types of slippers, I really need to stop seeing all these things before I end up buying the whole store. Taking a sip of my drink I bent over and picked up two sets of slippers before practically sprinting to the front in fear I might notice something else and think, 'hey, I should buy that.' I plopped all the clothes down on the counter taking them all off me.

For a moment I silently waited for someone to ring up my things. I look around behind the register wondering if anyone would come out. Taking another sip I impatiently started tapping my finger tips against the counter. I felt something snake its way around my waist, I felt someone's hot breath on my neck, the smell of smoke and cologne slipped off the person in into my head giving me a slight head ache.

"Hello beautiful." His voice was deep and flat, almost smooth. A chill went up my spine as he blew hot air against my neck. He chuckled and moved back walking around the counter. He was a little taller than me but shorter than Naruto, his hair was blondish color like Naruto's, his was longer and was up in a high phony tail with a bang that covered most of the right side of his face. He was smiling in a flirtatious way, his lips were pierced with two lip rings on either sides of his lip. His arms were on the counter, hands in a loose fist and elbows against the counter, both biceps had straps on them, similar to a mini belt. He had a black leather muscle shirt on, the collar came up slightly framing his chin also a sneak peak at the toned chest he had. The top stopped just above his belly button and his pants, I couldn't see all of it, was skin tight leather pants that started about two inches from his belly button. I wrinkled up my nose in distaste for his choice in clothing, but who am I to judge?

"Hi." I responded flatly. He smirked leaning up making a small 'Hn' sound as he inspected what I wanted to buy. He began to ring up the clothing, a smirk still clean on his face.

"So, who are these clothes for, hmm?" He said smoothly. I looked down watching him as he rang up the clothing.

"None of your business." I said dryly. He leaned back slightly and chuckled.

"Feisty, aren't we?" I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my drink. "Aw, don't be that way love. I'm not as scary as I appear" He winked at me. I turned to glare at him for calling me 'love' when I had no affiliation with him.

"Don't call me that." I replied bluntly. He turned his head slightly to the left making his face less visible.

"Don't call you what? 'Love?' Why not, its not like you have a boy friend at home." He chuckled and stuck his tongue out at me in a playful way. I noticed that he had a silver ball in the center of his tongue, I'm guessing thats a tongue ring. I blushed when he said I didn't have a boy friend, how would he know?

"How would you know something like that?" I asked him, believing I had the upper hand. He stopped ringing things up and crossed his arms over his chest smirking.

"Not many girls come in here buying whole male outfits, like boxers and pants. Also the blush on your face is pretty evident that what I said is correct, hmm." He said smartly, it was almost as if he became a completely different person. He might have another character behind this one he's playing in the store. I looked down trying to find my face. He shook his head and chuckled again ringing up the rest of my stuff. I heard him whistle after the last thing rang up.

"Hope you can afford to pay for all this stuff love." He said amused. I gave him a careless look while taking out my wallet.

"How much is it?" I asked not caring about the price.

"13,500 yen." He said curiously watching my reaction. To his surprise I shrugged my shoulders and opened up my wallet showing the wad of cash practically overflowing. All thanks to my job, I get money like this. He gave me a 'what the hell' look, not that I'm surprised. I took some out and started counting laying it out on the counter. His mouth hung open from pure shock at the amount of money I was carrying.

"12,500, 13,000, 13,500 is the total." Putting the remaining back in my wallet I looked up at him lazily waiting for him to complete my purchase. He picked up the money and glanced at me. Punching in a few keys before the register popped open to place the money in. He started to fold the clothes staring at me.

"So what's your name love?" He looked at me curiously.

"Its Tenten." I don't know why I gave him my name, I was just hoping he'd stop calling me 'love.'

"That's a lovely name," He smirked at me. I rolled my eyes again crossing my arms over my chest and looking away from him. We didn't speak after that, he finished folding my clothes and putting them into bags. He gave me a short soft smile after handing me the last bag. I gave him a confused look. He just leaned on the counter, chin on his palm, a gentile smirk, eye lids lowered and brows up. I turned to leave. I stopped hearing him chuckle again.

"The names Deidara, hope we meet again love." Without turning around I walked to the door. I sighed tiredly. Deidara hmm? Interesting guy. When I opened the door I was surprised to see Naruto standing outside with his hands in his pockets.

"N-Naruto! I uhh, I thought you-" He cut me off.

"I'm taking you home." He said and began walking in the direction of my apartment. Blinking trying to figure out what just happened I sped walked to catch up with him.

"Naruto y-you don't have to, I-I mean its not that far away and its late out-" He cut me off again.

"You're right its late out so I'm taking you home to make sure you get their safely." He said ending the conversation with his tone. I lowered my head not wanting to make him anymore upset than he already is. We walked in silence. I glanced up at him every once and a while trying to read the expression on his face. I've never seen Naruto so, serious. It looked like he was thinking deeply on something but it was making him upset as he began to think even deeper into it. His expression was almost pained. I wish I knew what was running through his head so I had an idea of the pain or confusion he was going through. The night sky was a light blue, the crescent moon providing the dark streets with added light from the street lamps. A few stars were visible, twinkling here and there. It was a beautiful night to star gaze but I'm not trying to have another episode with that snake again. Without realizing Naruto stopping I bumped into him.

"Naruto, why'd you-" Before finishing my sentence I answered my own question, we were in front of my apartment. I didn't want to let him inside only because of Sasuke and Itachi. I bite my lip wondering what I should do about him. Before I knew it Naruto was walking away.

"Naruto? Wait! Why are you leaving?" I don't know why he was acting like this, this isn't like him at all. He stopped walking without turning to look at me.

"Its obvious that you don't want me right now, so I'm just going to go home." With that said he walked ahead, not another word. I lowered my head shamefully wishing that I invited him in. I could figured something out since Itachi and Sasuke were still in their wolf form, but now it was too late to turn back. Look up I saw that Naruto was gone, disappeared into the darkness. Sighing sadly I searched my pockets for my keys to get the door I picked up and bags and made my way up stairs. I wonder if they made a mess, I'd strangle them if they did. Gracing myself for the worse I opened the door to a surprisingly clean home. I sucked in a good amount of air before taking a deep breath out.

"Sasuke! Itachi! I'm home!" I felt kinda weird saying that, I'm not used to stating my presence in my own home. I realized it was quiet, a little too quiet. I walked over to the couch and sat the bags next to the table.

"Guys?" I walked into the kitchen to see it the same as I left it. Taking another sip of my smoothie I opened the refrigerator and set it inside, I'm glad they didn't eat all my food. I closed it and peaked down the hall way, nothing seemed out of place. I walked into the bathroom and turned the water on cold. Dipping my hand in and rubbing my face from running around all off the water I wiped my face with a towel, I stared at myself for a moment in the mirror. Frowning I turned off the light in the bathroom walking out and closing the door. I walked past my room and opened the door to the guest room slash office. I looked around and it seemed like nothing was out of place here either. I began to get irritated. Did they just up and leave? I walked back out into my living room and pulled the curtains to see if they opened the door; it was closed and locked still. I closed the curtains thinking to myself. They can't get through doors without thumbs or their mouths since I left them in their wolf forms. There isn't any signs of them every being because the place is so neat. Then it dawned on me, the last place I walked right by and didn't check was _my_ room. I opened the door quietly to see a cute sight. Itachi and Sasuke were sleeping on my bed curled up next to each other, Sasuke's head was on Itachi's front paws while his head was on top of Sasuke. Their bodies moved up and down in a rhythmic pattern letting me know they were sleeping. I smiled at them.

Right as I turned to leave I saw Itachi's eye pop open and look right at me. He lifted his head up and blinked tiredly at me. I stared at him like a parent who woke up their kid. He opened his mouth in a soft yawn.

"_Good evening Tenten, may I asked why you are coming in so late?_" He spoke in my head.

"Well, I stopped in a few shops and I bought you two things you might need." I said quietly not wanting to wake up Sasuke. Itachi slowly rose up and licked the stop of Sasuke's head, he whined a little moving his head slightly closer to his brother. I couldn't help but smile at the connection between the two. They must be very connected to each other since they didn't have anyone else with them. Itachi hoped off the bed and walked over to me.

"_Come, I don't want to wake up Sasuke._" He said walking into the living room. I nodded and closed the door quietly. I walked along side with Itachi and sat on the couch, he sat across from me on the floor. I searched for the bag with the collars in it. Finding it and taking one out I showed it to Itachi.

"Do you like it? I thought it was perfect for you and Sasuke." He nodded and leaned forward.

"_Let's try it on,_" He lowered his ears and allowed me to push the collar around his neck. There was enough space for me to wiggle my fingers through meaning it was a perfect fit; not too tight not too loose.

"I also got you two something you could chew on it you ever felt the need to." I took out the bones and toy rope and showed it to him. His eyes narrowed at me.

"_We aren't dogs Tenten._" He said probably insulted.

"I know that, but I don't want either of you chewing on anything." I replied. He nodded understanding what I meant. "I also got you to some clothes for your human forms." I said grabbing different bags.

"_What about our tails, and our ears? Do you have something to cover them with?_" I forgot that little detail. Well, at least they won't walk around naked in the house.

"Well, no, I kinda forgot about that, but don't worry! We'll figure something out" I said nervously biting my lip. Itachi's head turned to look past me and down the hall. Wondering what he was looking at I turned my head also. It was Sasuke, eyes barely open, one paw rubbing his muzzle lazily.

"Itachi," he said softly. "Itachi?" He turned his head slightly as if he were looking for his brother.

"_I'm over here Sasuke._" He whispered. Sasuke's head turn immediately and trotted over to him. Stopping in front he laid down, paws crossing as his head laid against them. Itachi raised one paw and rested it on his neck. It was a cute sight, the little brother can't be without his older brother. Itachi leaned down and licked the top of his head, Sasuke wasn't asleep his eyes were barely staying open.

"Why don't I show you what I bought tomorrow?" Itachi nodded and nudged Sasuke with his nose.

"_Sasuke, come on, lets go back to bed._" He groaned and stood up heading slowly to the room. I quickly got up and walked in front of them and opened the guest room door.

"You guys can sleep in here." I smiled at them. Itachi didn't seem to mind, but the barely awake Sasuke didn't like it. He barked quietly and whined. I looked at Itachi for an answer.

"_He was to sleep with you._" I lowered my brows in confusion.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but you two need to sleep in there." I didn't have a specific reason, and there wasn't any for why they couldn't. I tilted my head in the direction of the room. "Come on now, go to sleep." Sasuke lowered his head and ears and walked in the room. He hopped up on the bed turned in a circle and laid down with his head still up looking at me. Itachi walked in and laid next to Sasuke, one paw hanging off the edge of the bed. I smiled a little looking at the two of them. Sasuke lowered his ears still looking at me as I closed the door. I leaned my back against it sighing. Rubbing my forehead I walked into my room, stripping my clothes and throwing them at the bottom of my bed. I searched my dresser for some PJs. I found a simple blue button up top and matching pants. Quickly putting them on I through the cover back and laid in bed, just staring at the walls. I rolled over to look at the door for a moment before shaking my head and hiding myself in the covers. I'm not tired, I can't sleep. I rolled over groaning, this was going to be a long night. After a few minutes I here scratching. Sighing deeply I get up knowing who it is. I expected to see Sasuke at my door but I was welcomed with darkness. That's when I heard the scratching and whining, that's right, I closed the door. I walked over to the guest room and opened the door to see Sasuke sitting there. His eyes were pleading, ears lowered, whining, hoping that I'd reconsider. I just sighed again.

"Sasuke, I have my own bed and you have yours. Please go to sleep." I gave him a tired look. He lowered his head, upset that I didn't change my answer. He walked slowly back to the bed, Itachi was strangely still awake. It looked like he couldn't sleep either. I lowered my gaze turning to go back to my room. I pushed the door with my foot, not completely sure if I closed it or not. Doing the same to my door I plopped down on my bed and crawled back into sleeping position. I glance up at the clock, it read 11:13. Its late, I need to try to get some sleep. I closed my eyes and concentrated on sleeping. I felt cold, maybe that's why I couldn't sleep. I curled up more to keep in my body heat. After what felt like a few minutes of no sleep I looked up at the clock and this time it read 1:46. Great. I buried my head into my pillow hoping sleep will come. I heard my door push open and a soft pit-pat against the carpet. I felt something hop on top of my bed, make that two somethings. I turned my head slightly to see the outline of Itachi. Itachi, what is he doing in my room? He looked really tired. I turned my head and saw that outline of Sasuke. Sasuke too. They both curled up on either side of me. I rolled around so I was laying on my back. Their head both shot up to look at me. I gave them a tired smile and opened my arms. Sasuke's ears lowered again.

"You can sleep with me tonight." Sasuke's tail started to wag slowly and his ears straightened out. He put his front paws on my stomach and laid his head down on top of them. Itachi stayed the same just laying facing me and Sasuke. I reached down and rubbed Sasuke's head softly, I received a happy whine from him. Doing the same for Itachi I got the same response. I smiled and closed my eyes. This isn't so bad, I could live like this.

Sorry its ridiculously late, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! I made sure that this one was long to make up for some of the lost time!


	3. Day One

~Day one~

Something was tickling my ear, I knew it wasn't a spider like last time I woke up because I remember going to bed. So what was in my ear? I peaked an eye open to see a large black dot. Normally, in your line of vision when you see black dots it means loss of sight. Instead of freaking out like I'd normally do when something abnormal happens I readjusted my blurry vision to clear. The 'black dot' became a nose of a wolf once the details were visible. I heard whining and was nudged with a paw. I'm guessing this was Sasuke since a voice didn't enter my head yet. I sat up stretching and yawning blinking so my other eye could adjust from being blurry. I turned to look at Sasuke who was sitting upright, tail wagging and a long pink tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

"Good morning Sasuke." I said still hung over on sleep. I rubbed my eyes as Sasuke barked happily and hopped off the bed and into the hall. Sighing I got out of bed not bothering to make it and straight into the bathroom to wash up. I stripped off all my clothes and through them on the sink. Turning the hot water on I waited for it to heat up before getting in and scrubbing myself clean. A few minutes after I got out wrapping a white towel around my body. Shutting off the water, I grabbed my clothes and walked into my room. I threw my cloths into a small basket, seeing it almost full meant I needed to do the laundry. Digging through my dresser I picked out a simple white T-shirt and some grey sweat pants. I heard something pawing at my door and a quiet whine, Sasuke.

"Hold on I'm coming!" I yelled putting my clothes on faster. Once I was done I hung my towel up at the edge of the bed and opened the door. Sasuke was sitting there with his collar in his mouth, tail wagging. I took it from him and walked into the living room to find Itachi laying on the couch. His head rose up when he noticed I came in. I sat down next to him and rubbed his head, I'm guessing Sasuke noticed that Itachi had his collar on and went looking through the bags for his, judging by some of the clothes laying on the floor. I reached over to Itachi's collar and pulled off the little price tag. I did the same to Sasuke's collar. I held my arms up and Sasuke knew what to do, he lowered his ears and allowed me to wiggle the collar on. He barked tail still wagging.

"_He__said__he__likes__it._" Itachi said in my head. I smiled at him.

"Glad you do." I glanced at the cloths scattered around on the floor and thought, great. "Sasuke do you know where my flute is in my room?" He looked at me and nodded. "Can you get it I need you two to try on the cloths I bought for you." He trotted away without another motion. I stood up and tilted the table on its side.

"_What__are__you__doing__that__for?_" He asked clearly not understanding why I did that. To be honest, I'm not ready to see a male naked.

"Can you go and sit on the other side of the table please?" He looked at me and nodded hopping off the couch around and behind the table. Moments after Sasuke came back with the box in his mouth. "Thank you." I took it from him and pulled my key out of my shirt. Unlocking the box I took out the flute and held it up. Itachi must have told Sasuke to get behind the table with him since he sat next to him. I play a short tune and watched as they morphed into their human forms. Itachi, normal blank face, Sasuke sat there curiously.

"So, why are we behind a table?" Ignoring the question I searched through the bags to find their boxers.

"This is the first thing you put on." I handed them both a pair. I turned my head and allowed them both to put it on.

"Okay, done." I looked up at them, both standing, with their boxers on backwards. I wonder if they know that?

"Umm." Sasuke turned slightly to look at his tail that was sticking out the back of them.

"How'd you manage to find something like this, its perfect for our tails!" He smiled happily watching his tail sway.

"That's what all boys wear, except they have it on the other way." Sasuke rose a brow at me.

"Why?" I blushed. How do you explain something like that, its not like I was a guy! Its just something you know and learn as you grow up, but obviously they grew up completely different from your average 'human.'

"Umm, its for easy access to go to the bathroom." Itachi turned to look at Sasuke, noticing him he looked at him also. I'm guessing Itachi is thinking something and Sasuke is picking up on it. Sasuke nodded and shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense, but what about our tails?" Itachi, being mute, responded to Sasuke mentally pointing at me and then back at the boxers. My eyes narrowed, what are they talking about.

"Okay, Itachi wants to know if you can make some holes in our clothing for our tails." He asked crossing his arms over his chest. I nodded.

"I can try, it won't be perfect but I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, we can try on everything else later, I'll take you for a walk around town to see if you pass as a pet dog." I smiled at them. I picked up my flute and played a short tune to change them back. They stood there in their wolf forms, I didn't think they needed a leash. They also look a mess, fur all ruffled up, nails a little too long for comfort and just a dangerous appearance. I know the perfect place to take them!

"You guys stay here and let me get changed, I want to look like I own two big dogs so I have to dress the part. You guys are both tall so I have to make myself look a little taller and darker." I said as I picked up the bags and stuffed the clothes in. "I'll be right back!" I ran into my room and slammed the door dropping the bags on the bed and went straight to my closet to find a shirt. I found an old one that I haven't wore in a while after a few seconds of searching. It looked like a normal black T-shirt except the arms were open on the top, under it was covered and baggy, the only place it connected was by the elbows and at the ends of the sleeves. It stopped below my belly button, the selves weren't too long either, they stopped a few inches away from my wrists. This shirt will help my arms look a little longer. I'll need to show my legs to make myself look taller. I didn't want to wear a skirt so I decided in shorts and I think I have a pair of black and sliver lining shorts in my dresser. I searched three different drawers before I found them, I wonder if I still fit them though. Only one way to find that out. I kicked off my pants and slipped on the shorts, I looked at myself, wondering if I looked okay in them. I wonder what Sasuke and Itachi would say. I opened the door to my closet and searched for a pair of shoes that matched. I didn't think I had a pair that was black that looked good enough to go with my outfit. I noticed a box in the far corner, I looked at the cover not recognizing it. I open the lid and saw a pair of leather black wedges with a thin tie that wrapped around the ankle and made a bow at the back of the ankle. I wasn't sure where they came from but it was the only thing that really suited my 'created' outfit. Leaving the box in the closet I put on the shoes to make sure they still fit. I stood up and looked down feeling taller than my normal height; which I was. Nervously, I opened the door and stepped out wondering what they would think of my outfit. I peaked around the corned to see Itachi and Sasuke sitting on the couch, Sasuke's paw moved on top of Itachi and Itachi moved his paw on top of his. I watched as they slowly got faster, giggling silently to myself. I saw Itachi's ear point up and back in my direction, shortly after his head turned to look at me. I blushed and stepped out.

"Umm, does this look alright?" Sasuke hopped off the couch, Itachi following right behind him, staring at me intently. I blushed a darker shade and bit my lip wondering what they thought. I noticed both their tails wagging slowly, their bodies were tense, it was almost as if they were holding themselves back.

"_Sasuke__thinks__its.__.__.__Perfect._" He said slowly. I wonder why he paused, his tone was different, one I wasn't familiar with. I felt something, the hairs on my skin rose as if a cold wind brushed past me. "_And__so__do__I._" I smiled unsure of how to truly respond to that.

"Thanks! Do you want to head out now, I need to get you two cleaned up so you don't look like you came fresh out the wild." I laughed sheepishly fumbling with my fingers. "Just give me a moment to get a few things!" I raced back into my room and closed the door slightly. What was that? I thought about that questing for a moment as I picked up a small clutch and filling it with my phone, wallet and keys. I peaked out my room to see Sasuke and Itachi just staring at each other. I'm guessing they were talking to each other. Sasuke turned his head seeing me out the corner of his eye, Itachi turned also to look at me. I blushed at being caught and paced over to them. Silently I opened the door for them to walk out and head down stairs. I closed and locked the door, making my way down stairs I saw that they were already all the way down stairs waiting for me. I felt like I was going too slow for them so I walked a little faster down the steps.

"_Take__your__time,_" Itachi said watching me as I nearly stumbled down the steps.

"Sorry." I opened the front door and told them to go to the right. A few people were out but we went unseen. I couldn't help but wonder to myself, what were they thinking? What did their body language mean? I couldn't understand, I'm starting to hate this feeling, not being able to understand or comprehend something. Its painful, especially to people that are important. I lowered my head slightly keeping my eyes on the ground instead of in front of me.

"_Which__way?_" Itachi said softly. I looked up and motion for them to go to the right. This was the street that had the bakery, cafe, and that store.

"Lets walk a little faster." I told them in a hushed tone. I didn't want to see Hinata and Neji again, not after what happened last time. I had to keep my head straight, I shouldn't look in the window, I don't want to bring up emotions of them again. I don't want to see their expressions, I don't want to see their faces. The shop came closed, I bit my lip and tried to focus on Itachi and Sasuke's backs. We were now in front of the door, don't look. Don't look. Do not turn your head. My mind fought with my body, but the urge to just glance inside was high. One peak wouldn't kill me. So I turned and looked inside the large window. My eyes widened in confusion and shock. What has Naruto doing there? I had to stop for a moment and look, I needed to see what was going on. They were sitting at a table closer to the counter, Hinata next to Neji on the right and Naruto on the opposite side. They each had a cup of tea in front of them on the table with a few muffins in the middle. Naruto's head was lowered and by the movement of his lips he was the one talking. Hinata and Neji had frowns on their faces, they looked sad. My heart was breaking. What were they talking about, what where they leaving me out of, why couldn't they tell me? I looked down sadly, rubbing the side of my arm. I could make out a few words that he said, not by hearing but by lip reading, 'maybe,' 'important,' 'I don't know,' and the word that hit me the hardest was my name. I bit my bottom lip trying to hold back the tears that were slowly forming in my eyes, I thought they were my friends. I thought we trusted each other, I thought we had a connection. I guess I thought wrong. I bit my lip harder as I felt a hot tear roll down my cheek, I couldn't control myself. My friends, the people I trusted and cared for, the people I loved and spent my life with are keeping secrets from me. I looked up to see Itachi and Sasuke glaring into the widow, the sides of their mouth twitching, they wanted to growl but they controlled themselves. Their ears and tail gave away the fact that they were angry, their whole body language said everything. I gripped my arm tighter and closed my eyes, I felt another tear slip out my eye. I hiccuped before wiping my tears away and straightening myself.

"Come on, lets get out of here." I said in a low tone. I heard their growl this time, they showed their teeth more and turned sharply away. I walked in the middle of them, Sasuke on my right, Itachi on my left. "We need to cross the street, the place we're going to is this way." I looked both ways before crossing and heading down another street perpendicular to this one. When we turned the corner I heard the bell of the bakery door. I stopped pressing my back against the wall and motioned Sasuke and Itachi to move to the side so they wouldn't be in sight. I wanted to wait and see if I could over hear anything they might say.

"You guys are opening soon, so I'll head out now." That was Naruto's voice.

"Yeah, you can come back and talk to us later when we close, its Sunday so we'll be closing earlier." That time it was Neji.

"I might, I need to talk to Tenten though, I don't know what I'm going to do." Naruto said again sighing deeply. "I just can't believe what's happening."

"I know Naruto, we can't believe it either but we can't avoid what has to be done. Even, even if she's our friend." Hinata said, her voice filled with pain and sadness.

"Don't worry about it too much Hinata, I might be able to persuade them to change their minds. I don't think I could live on-" I couldn't hear the rest of what he said. I looked at Sasuke and Itachi who looked up at me. I stared at them for a moment trying to figure out what they were saying. Their ears popped up and looked in the direction of the corner. I turned my head slightly just to listen.

"Lets try not to think about it for now, we need to think positively. Now isn't a good time to be talking about this anyway, we can talk more later." Neji said logically. "We'll see you later on Naruto, take care of yourself."

"Same, later guys." I heard him walking away. I looked at Itachi and Sasuke who started to growl at the end of the street, Naruto's foot steps were coming in our direction. I turned and started walking down the street quickly to put a little distance from the corner and us.

"Come, Itachi, Sasuke." I said in a hushed tone. They followed, Sasuke on my right and Itachi on my left. Their paws made a soft scratching noise against the pavement, I could hear their breath panting and the quiet growls behind it. They could sense Naruto about to turn around the corner and so could I. I tried to push the thought of him being right behind me away, but it was hard when I wanted to run over there and punch him in the face for keeping things about _me_ away from me. Even then I'd be a hypocrite because I'm also keeping things from him, but its different. Sasuke and Itachi aren't his business, they're mine, and if I remember correctly I did tell him about them. I never said everything there is about them, but I didn't keep them from him completely. I told a white lie, he told me nothing, instead he talks behind my back and to other people, _our_ friends. But, its okay, I can be the same way to him.

"Tenten!" I heard Naruto yell in surprise as I heard him run up. Itachi and Sasuke turned and growled at him, basically saying keep your distance. I didn't bother to stop, I kept going as if I didn't hear him, I didn't want to hear him, I didn't even want to see him. I couldn't deal with him right now, not after what I just saw and heard. "Tenten!" I stopped, he would know I was ignoring him if I kept walking. Sasuke. Itachi. I didn't have to say anything, they could hear and understand me without words, at least Sasuke could; Itachi is good at understanding my body language. They both walked up next to me backs to Naruto but their eyes never left his.

"What?" I said quietly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked quickly. I turned to face him, one hand on my hip the other stayed straight holding my bag. "Why are you dressed like that?" His eyes wondered my body looking at my choice in clothing, confusion and some other emotion covered his face. I was thinking about giving him a smart ass reply like 'minding my own business,' but that would lead to suspicion.

"I'm walking my pets." I kneeled down and hugged Sasuke and Itachi's heads while rubbing the sides of their necks. Their ears lowered and their tails wagged happily from the attention they received from my hands. He gave me a disbelieving look, I just smirked up at him. "Now if you can excuse me." I said standing back upright, turning and walking away from him.

"Tenten wait." He grabbed my wrist causing me to stop. I turned my head sharply to glare at him. He was taken back by my look, his grip loosening.

"Let. Me. Go. Now." My eyes narrowed at him. I didn't want to talk to him, see him, be near him, not after today's events. His brows scrunched together in shock and confusion. Itachi and Sasuke started to growl openly at him, the fur on their backs pointed up, their tails straight, and ears flattened. I tried to yank my hand away from his but his grip tightened again. "I said let me go, Naruto." I was loosing my patience.

"How long have you been here?" He asked, his face changed to suspicious and a little angry.

"No longer than you have! Now, let me go!" I said trying to yank my hand free. Sasuke barked, warning him also, but Naruto paid no attention to either of them.

"We need to talk." He said sternly. I started to use my body to pull myself back but he held on and pulled me towards him.

"No! Let me go Naruto!" Itachi ran up and snapped at Naruto, reacting he let go and stepped away from us. Itachi now stood in front of us head lowered slightly and tilted to the side ready to attack if the situation called for it. Sasuke walked over and sniffed my wrists and licked it softly, he whined and looked up to me. I smiled softly at him knowing what he was asking.

"I'm okay," I rubbed his head genteelly. He whined happily wagging his tail. "Itachi." I said his name and his attitude changed instantly. His ears were pointed up tail swayed calmly, eyes open and alert to my call. He trotted over to me and sat down in front of me and Sasuke. I smiled and rubbed his head also receiving the same response from him. I looked up to Naruto annoyed. He was looking at Itachi and Sasuke. This didn't go unnoticed to them for their heads were slightly turned in his direction, one eye stared narrowly at him. He averted his gaze back to me.

"I guess we'll talk later." He said shoving his hands in his pockets and slouching his shoulders. I blinked at him, turning around I walked in the other direction.

"Lets go, Sasuke, Itachi." I didn't hear them follow me right away. I'm guessing they were still watching Naruto. A second after they sprinted to catch up and walk with me. We walked in silence. I glanced at them every few seconds, mostly at Itachi. They were quiet, quieter than normal. He would've said something in my mind, Naruto wouldn't have heard him either. I'll asked him later. After another three blocks we came up to our destination, The Pet Spa. I opened the door and allowed them to walk in.

"_What__are__we__doing__here?_" Itachi asked surprising me, he was looking around.

"You two are going to get cleaned up. Go sit over there, I'll pay for your treatments." They followed my request and sat by the chairs.

"Hello there and welcome to the Pet Spa, how can I be of service?" A women with short blond curly hair asked cheerfully.

"Hi, I would like to have body treatment for my boys." She nodded and pointed to a chart above us.

"What kind would you like?"

"Can you explain to me what comes with each?" She nodded.

"Yes, the Whitener package is for your pet's paws and teeth, we'd clean them, cut their nails, and so on for that area. The Bath and Beyond package is mainly for your pet's fur, we'd wash, brush, cut, and freshen up to make their fur look healthy and clean. The Spa package is mainly for relaxation purposes, your pet would get a full body massage. Lastly the All Out package is all the body packages combined."

"I'll take the All Out package please." I heard someone laugh at me from behind as if they mocked my decision. I couldn't help but to turn to look at the person. It was a snobby looking women. She was dressed in expensive clothing, fancy jewelry, and her hair was down with a curl at the ends of it. She was holding a light purple leash that connected to a diamond collared poodle. How come all the snobby looking people owned poodles? I don't understand it and I never will.

"Is it a problem that I want to get that ma'am." She lifted her hand and waved it in front of her.

"Its not like you could afford something _that_ expensive with your," She eyed me up and down judging me by my clothing immediately. "_Occupation_." She said in almost a disgusted tone, even her damn poodle turned it's head.

"For your information, _lady,_ I work in one of the highest corporations in the country and in the top rankings, the owner's personal assistant. I get paid more than you could ever image." I said uncaring.

"What business is that, the whore house?" She mumbled. I heard her anyway.

"No, ever heard of The Generation's, the Uzumaki corp? That's were I work, Naruto Uzumaki, the head and owner of the company's personal assistant. He practically runs this entire area, and let me guess, you have on a Fox Fire brand shirt, Moon Lit neckless, and Scared cotton jeans."She looked at me incredulously, I just smiled smugly.

"How did you-"

"They're all from The Generation's line, they don't just do business work, but also along with food, toys, home appliances, clothing, accessories and many other things. How I know this is because I'm the one organizing, planing, signing business forms, dealing with money, I do all of that. There isn't one thing I don't know about The Generation's business. You should watch who you're talking to _ma__'__am_ cause you don't know what kind of friends people have." With that said I went back to paying for my packages. I heard most of the people clap and applauded for me standing up to that women. I just shook my head and chuckled softly to myself.

"So, that will be one All Out package?" She pushed the buttons on the register.

"No, two." She stopped and looked up at me in disbelief. To prove my point I call Sasuke and Itachi over.

"Sasuke! Itachi! Come here please." Yelled while getting my wallet out. They trotted over and sat next to me. I noticed the woman's poodle watched Itachi and Sasuke closely along with many other female dogs here, yet Sasuke and Itachi paid none of them any mind. The woman with short curly hair peaked over the counter and nodded at the two of them.

"Okay, two All Out packages." She redid the numbers.

"Your total will be 60,000 yen." I heard most of people mumble and gasp at the price. I heard, 'how could she afford something like that?' 'She must really love her pets to spend that much on them,' and 'she's really lucky, I wish I could spend that much money so easily.' I took out most of my money and counted it on the counter. Stopping at 60,000 I put the rest back in my clutch and handed the woman the owed amount.

"There you go, 60,000 yen and if you guys do a good job I'll give you each a large tip." I smiled. "I leave them in your care. Sasuke, Itachi, be good until I get back understand? You may not like it but you'll feel good after so be good and cooperate okay?" They both nodded which shocked everyone who was paying attention. I turned my attention back to the woman in front of me.

"You better take very good care of them while I'm gone." I narrowed my eyes at her and turned to leave. I heard to sets of paws follow behind me. I smiled and turned around to see them right behind me.

"No, you two stay here, I'll be back within and hour and a half. They're going to clean you up okay." They sat down and nodded again. "Good, I'll be back later!" I waved and walked out, turning to the right and heading down the tailor. Wait, I forgot that bags. Damn it. I turned back and headed for home. I wonder how'd Sasuke and Itachi would handle the spa since they've never been to one, I haven't so I wouldn't have a clue to what its like; besides it being relaxing. I glanced in the window as I passed it, I couldn't see them. I shrugged and kept walking, I'll ask them later. I came up to the corner, I looked across the street at the bakery. There were a few people inside but I wasn't planning to stop by anytime soon, I was just as upset at them as I was Naruto. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and someone's hot breath on my neck. I shivered and inhaled coffee and cologne.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again love." Ah, him. I turned to look up at him grinning at me. I unhooked his arm from my shoulders and stared at him.

"Me neither." I said flatly looking left and right before crossing the street. He chuckled at me.

"You wound me with your words, love." He chuckled again as my eyes narrowed in irritation.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?" He lifted his arms and rested them behind his head, similar to Naruto when he's in a relaxed mood.

"Yeah, but I can't help it, sorry Tenten." I glanced up at him strangely. It felt weird for him to call me by name, I tried to not let it bother me. He groaned out loudly. "It's weird to call you Tenten and I know you don't like it either, right love." I narrowed my eyes, I wouldn't admit it to his face, but it was weird to call me by name.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" He shook his head.

"Nope, I was just taking a stroll and saw you all dolled up I just had to come over and say hi." He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"You said hi, now run off." He frowned playfully at me.

"No, I didn't." I sighed.

"Okay, whatever." He smiled and continued to walk along my side. I turned the next corner.

"So where we heading?" He looked around and noticed we were on the edge of town. "You aren't going to take me in the woods and do naughty things to me are you?" He glanced at me smirking.

"_I__'__m_ going home, _you__'__re_ going somewhere else." I mumbled.

"You don't mind if I chill with you for a little bit love? I don't wanna go home, my roommate wants to kill me." He laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"What did you do to cause your roommate to want to kill you?" I asked curiously, I stopped in front of the front door and dug for my keys.

"Its a long story." He said quietly. I stopped and turned to stare at him.

"Look, I'm sick of people important to me not telling me things so if you have nothing to share then leave." He looked at me shocked, then it turned into flattered and satisfied smile. I then realized what I said and blushed. I turned away from him and searched for my keys again to get in my house.

"Aww you do care for me!" He grabbed me in a tight hug, I blushed a deeper shade.

"Let me go!" I wiggled a little, he did as I asked and just smiled to himself. I opened the door and headed up stairs, flipping my key and unlocking the door; I stepped in and allowed him in also.

"Thanks." I nodded and motioned him to take off his shoes. He looked like a normal person a complete different look from the one he wore in the store. He had on ripped black jeans, they looked skin tight, his shirt was black with a white spade on the bottom right of his shirt. He had on a black and white zippered sweater, even though it was about 80 degrees out, complete with a hood. His shoes were converse, white rimmed and black body. "Like what you see?" He noticed me checking out his clothing.

"I was just thinking to myself how different you dress in public than in that store you work at." He smirked and crossed his arms.

"The damn owner makes the employees dress like that, I honestly think its sexy." He winked at me, when he turned his head to look around I noticed something silver on his turned his head back and noticed I was staring at him. "What's up love?" I shook my head and snapped out of my trance.

"Nothing, just zoning out." I said heading to my room.

"Okay." He said slowly following behind me. I made a quick detour into the kitchen to drop my clutch and search for a drink of my choice.

"So you going to tell me that story or am I going to kick you out?" Not finding anything I went to my room.

"You sure you wanna hear it, it's kinda inappropriate for someone your age." I turned my head and pouted annoyed at him.

"What is that supposed to mean? I'm 18." I crossed my arms over my chest. He smiled at me.

"How cute, a 18 year old virgin. Can't find many of you in the world" He laughed, I turned walking in my room with a large blush on my face. I turned and tried to close the door on him but he held it open while laughing at me.

"Come on love, I was only teasing, and by the looks of that blush you really are a virgin!" He laughed harder. I pouted and turned into my room looking for the bags I left on the floor. He walked in quickly and grabbed my arms genteelly. "Hey, I was only teasing, I'm sorry Tenten." I turned around and stared at him, my lip poking out in disbelief.

"Tell me the story and I'll accept your apology." He rolled his eye and put his hands on his hips.

"Proves you're still immature." He smiled. "But anyway, me and my roommate have been best friends since I can remember. Skip the life story and to the interesting part. I was in our room and I was bored, so I did the typical thing that males like to do, there are a number of things but most like to masturbate. Do you know what that is, right?" He smiled at me his eye narrowing at me. I shook my head, he smiled and chuckled at me.

"No, what is it?"

"You're so innocent its sad, but masturbation is when someone stimulate's their own genitals for sexual pleasure. I was looking in a magazine at a girl I thought looked sexy. Its too bad that you don't know what sex is like so you wouldn't understand too much. I was in a haze and decided to call out her name, that's when my roommate walked in. Now, before you jump to conclusions, they weren't upset with the masturbating part but the fact that I was calling out someone else's name; we're lovers. I stopped and explained that I accidentally said her name because she was in my head, but they don't believe me and want to kill me." He shrugged and smiled stupidly. "Now I'm sleeping at one of my friend's house cause I'm afraid they'll come for me." I thought the whole story was stupid but what my mind locked onto what sexual pleasure, he was right when he said that I've never experienced it. I looked down at my body, I've thought about it once or twice but I wouldn't dare do it, I was too scared. I held my arm and rubbed it softly still looking at myself. I felt hands on my shoulders. I looked up at Deidara, he had a soft look on his face.

"I don't need to read your mind to know what you're thinking. If you want I can give you a sample, I won't violate you or do anything you don't want me to, but you seem upset that you don't know." I nodded at him.

"Yeah, I don't like not knowing things anymore." His hands travelled down to my waist his thumbs rubbed small circles, his head moved to my neck. I felt his hot breath on my neck, I shivered and held onto his shoulders. I didn't know him that well, this wasn't right. He kissed my neck and ran his hand up my back, I didn't know how to respond so I allowed my body to take over. I ended up moaning, his kisses travelled down to my shoulder. My body ended up against his arching and moaning with every touch. I put my hands around his waist and pushed my body harder against his. He leaned forward causing us to fall on the bed with him on top. He spread his legs around mine and rubbed his lower body against mine. Their was a hard lump in his pants, it felt weird but good at the same time. His hand came back down and rubbed my left breast using his thumb to rub my hardened nipple through my shirt. I moaned again, my lower body pushed again his rubbing my womanhood against his. It felt amazing. Is this what sexual pleasure is? If it is I don't want it to stop.

"Tenten," Deidara said softly.

"Yes," I said blushing and moaning. He smiled at me and got off me, I looked up at him confused.

"We need to stop, I don't want to do something you'll regret, or me." He put his hands on his hips. "Also, don't you have something to do?" I nodded and sat up, I looked at the ground.

"Hey, Tenten, I'm sorry, I thought that you wanted to know what it was like, that's the only reason why I did that." He kneeled down to look me in the eyes. His long bang moved slightly to the side and I saw more silver. I raised my hands and moved the bangs away to see a metal eye patch. He smiled and moved my hand away from it letting the bang fall back in front of it.

"How'd you get that?" I asked. He put his hand over it and rubbed it softly.

"Lets save that story for another day. Now lets go get what you need to get done before my lover finds me walking out your house and assume something." He laughed nervously. I smiled at him, even though he's a complete creep, he's a good friend. I grabbed the bags I needed and went into the kitchen to get my clutch. "Here let me carry those for you." He took the bags from me, I smiled and thanked him, he just flashed me a cheesy grin and nodded. I grabbed my clutch and headed out the door, I let him out first so I could lock the door behind me. We walked outside and to the right. We didn't say anything to each, not that we didn't want to but we had nothing to say. I walked past the bakery and noticed Hinata and Neji in the front looking at the register. They looked up and saw me, I glared at them and turned away without seeing their expressions.

"Lets cross the street here." I said pointing the way. He nodded and looked both ways before crossing.

"Where we headed?" He asked.

"The tailor, I need to fix some cloths." I turned my head and peaked in the Spa, I checked my phone for the time. 11:55, they'll be done in about an hour. The tailor wasn't too far from the Spa. Its two blocks down and to the right.

"Will I ever meet your lover?" I asked randomly. He shrugged.

"I dunno. Depends." I rose a brow.

"Depends?" He nodded.

"Yeah, some days its cool but other's might get you killed, its all about the mood." I nodded.

"So, what's her name?" He smirked.

"Sasori." Hmm, that's a weird name. He just chuckled at me, we turned right and stopped in front of the tailor's door. I took the bags from him, he walked around and opened the door for me.

"Thanks." I walked towards the middle of the shop. There was an old woman sowing a lace material on a shirt. She glanced up and smiled, wrinkles formed all the way around her face.

"Hello there, how can I help you today?" She picked up her glasses that were hanging around her neck and sat them on the edge of her nose.

"I'd like you to make a hole in some of these." I took out the jeans and boxers and laid them on the table. The women pushed up her glasses and looked at the clothes.

"You want a hole? What kind of hole?" I flipped a pair of jeans over and traced a circle with my finger, showing her what I wanted.

"About right here, its for a project I'm doing but I need someone to make the hole properly." She smiled nodding her head and waving her hand at me.

"This will take about 15 minutes." She looked over at Deidara who was staring off into space at a dummy. "Deidara? Is that you?" He snapped out of his trance and turned to look at the old woman.

"Yeah, its me ogii-san, what's up?" He walked over hands in his pockets.

"I ain't getting any younger, you promised you'd visit me more often!" She groaned. He smiled.

"Sorry, work is keeping me busy, my hours were extended and I was put on more days so I don't get out too often. Sunday is my only free day." He frowned seeing the sad look on her face.

"Its okay Deidara, I just enjoy seeing you around." She smiled. "Who's the pretty lady? He smirked and quickly wrapped his arm around my neck forcing me closer to him.

"This pretty lady, is my best friend Tenten." I thought he was going to say something like I'm his girl friend, but I remembered that he has a lover and is deep trouble with them as is. So there is no point in starting another problem, wise move idiot. The women smiled and nodded.

"Nice to meet you Tenten, my name is Chiyemi, Akira Chiyemi, but most like to call me Grandma Chi." She chuckled and waved a hand at me. "You can wait here for me to finish or you can go somewhere else and come back later." I looked over at Deidara who was staring off into space again and poked him. He shook his head coming back into reality.

"We'll come back later Grandma," He said quickly pushing me towards the door. "I wanna get some air, we'll see you in a few." He waved and pushed me harder out the door. I looked up at him confused.

"What was that for?" He shrugged.

"I wanted to go for a walk, care to join me?" He smirked. I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Do I have much of a choice?" I asked sarcastically. He chuckled and we were off in a random direction. We didn't look at each, we didn't speak to each other, we just walked. His expression was blank and unreadable which made me wonder what he was thinking about. His lover? I don't know. I know what was on my mind at the time; Sasuke and Itachi. So far from Friday everything has been changing slowly. Naruto's odd behavior, that snake, two boys who could change into wolves, even the little rabbits I saw. This has never happened before so why now of all times? I looked up at the sky, it looks like its going to rain soon, but nothing was out of the ordinary. I wonder how long creatures like Sasuke and Itachi have been living. They did talk about how their clan and another founded Konoha, but he did leave out the humans, those who couldn't change. Where are the normal humans in their history? I looked at Deidara then back in the direction we were walking. Do humans know about creatures like them? What were Naruto, Hinata and Neji talking about this morning? Why didn't Sasuke and Itachi speak to me around Naruto? Why me, what significance am I to their world besides being able to play their Devine Instrument? I have so many questions, yet they all are going unanswered. I don't know who to turn to for the information I seek. Normally I'd turn to Naruto but he is currently turning away from me. I bit my lip and frowned. I need to talk to Itachi and Sasuke when we get home.

"Tenten!" I jumped at the loudness of Deidara's voice.

"Why are you yelling?" I looked at him confused. He put one hand on his hip and frowned at me.

"I've been calling your name for a minute now, I asked you a question." I blinked, I must have been too caught up in my own thoughts.

"Sorry, I was thinking too hard, what was the question?" We started walking again, I wasn't familiar with this side of town but since Deidara was making all the turns he was the leader and I would follow.

"I asked, do you know who your friends are?" What kind of question was that? Of course I know who my friends are!

"Yes, I do, where'd that question come from?" He smirked, not looking at me. I glanced at him suspiciously.

"I just happened to know Hinata, Neji and Naruto pretty well." He said slowly while putting his hands in his pockets and walked into a dead end ally way. I stopped at the entrance while he kept walking until he reached the middle and stopped. He didn't turn to look at me. I suddenly felt nervous and intimidated. We stood there like that for a moment, neither of us moving or saying anything. I felt this aura float off him, it was dangerous, like a deep dark emotion over flowing around him. I nervously took a step backwards.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" I stuttered, I jumped when I heard him chuckle. This wasn't like the other times when he was making a joke at me, this was a deep dark chuckle. He turned slightly towards me but I could only see the side of his long bang, nose and mouth, the rest of his face was hidden.

"I know them very well now that I think about it. We run into each other sometimes, maybe more times than we'd like." He shrugged. "I wonder how much you really know about them." He turned to me completely so I could see his entire face. His only eye was narrowed at me, his face was blank, but his eye stared at me, as if it were testing me. Amusement was gone, he was completely serious. I became scared looking into his eye. He started taking steps toward me, face not changing in the slightest. With each step fear leaked out of me, but I didn't move. I didn't know what he was going to do. He smiled at me, not a soft smile, not a warm smile, not a comforting smile, just a smile with no meaning. He took his hands out and placed them on my shoulders, the moment they made contact to me I jumped in shock, like my body had finally come to its senses. I couldn't say anything I was confused and scared, unsure of what was really happening. He turned me around quickly facing the opposite direction from the ally with my back facing him. He raised his arm and pointed down the street.

"Go that way, don't make any turns, talk to anyone, don't stop, just keep going straight." He pushed me forward, I nearly tripped from it. I quickly turns around to see him still standing there and watching me with that meaningless smile and sharp eye. "And don't forget my question, I'm curious of your answer." I watched him for a moment before looking back in the direction he told me to go.

"But what-" when I turned back around to ask him a question he was gone. Only an empty soda can and a few dead leaves blowing in the wind were left in his spot. "Deidara!" I walked quickly into the ally way and looked around for him. Sighing in defeat, I turned and left in the direction I was given. I walked away from the ally way and down the street with my head hanging down. What was Deidara talking about, I know who my friends are? Then I thought about it for a moment, Naruto, Hinata and Neji weren't really being good 'friends' to me. They were keeping things from me, having their own small privet meetings, and its about me. Sasuke and Itachi are more my friends than they are. I sighed tiredly and leaned against a wall and held myself. I slide down the wall in and hugged my knees placing my head in between them. I bit my lip in the attempt to hold back my tears. I didn't want to cry, but I felt like I would. I felt something hot slip down my cheek. I lifted my head up and touched my cheek. I was crying already. I laid my head back down on my knees and let more fall down. I sat there and cried. Why wasn't anyone telling me anything? Why did I feel so alone again? Who are my friends? Who am I? These questions raked at my mine and stabbed me in the heart. Naruto, my best friend since I can remember has been talking about me behind my back to my other friends. Hinata and Neji, the two people I thought I could always turn to have abandoned me. They won't tell me anything. How did Deidara know this? Did he notice how I acted when I was with Naruto at the store or was it when I glared at them in the shop? I don't know. How does he know them? Why don't I know them anymore? These new questions made me feel worse. I didn't like not knowing anymore. I didn't want to be left out. Why? What did I to deserve this?

"Why, hello there little misses." Surprised by the sound of a man's voice I jump to my feet and press my back against the wall looking around. I saw an unshaved man step out from one of the side streets. I could smell the liquor get stronger with each step he took to me. "Well, don't you look fine this evening." He said with a drunken slur.

"_I__told__you__not__to__stop_," I looked around, it was Deidara's voice in my mind.

"Deidara!" I yelled looking around. I heard another man laugh.

"You're screaming the wrong name sweetie," another man came from the street next to my left and he was in arms reach of me. He smelled like he'd been drinking for a while now. I started to notice more men coming out of different streets even a few from ally ways. I was getting nervous. "Don't worry we'll tell you our names, one at a time." He smirked evilly. They started to surround me in a semi circle around the wall trapping me from escaping.

"Why do you look so frighten?" One of them put their hands on my cheek and lowered it down my jaw line. Out of aggravation, I bit his finger hard. I heard him scream out in pain, he shook his hand trying to get me off but I was determined to rip his vile finger off.

"You stupid bitch!" He slapped me in the face causing me to fall to the ground holding my stinging cheek. "You're gunna pay for that you whore!" I glared at him daring him to try me. Two men from either sides of me grabbed both my arms and pulled me up on my feet, they used one of their legs to prevent me from kicking. Then man who's finger I wanted to rip off grabbed me by the neck and my left breast. I was scared, now knowing their full intention. I didn't want to give them the satisfaction to see me cry, so I wouldn't let them. His hands traveled up my shirt and pulled at one of the cups of my bra. I swallowed a hard lump, I was scared, I wanted to scream for help, but who would save a girl surrounded by at least ten men? I felt him search my back for the hooks to remove my bra, he smirked when he found it and unhooked it. He slid it down enough so my chest wasn't being supported by it anymore and lifted my shirt up so all eyes could see. I looked away not wanting to see the looks on their faces as they violate me. I heard a few whistles and cheers at the sight of my half naked body. I wished Sasuke and Itachi would come out of anywhere and rip these bastards limb from limb.

"Don't worry honey, we won't take everything off you. We'll let you keep your shoes on!" He laughed as the rest of the men did. These sick bastards! I swear I'll make sure they get what they deserve! I looked over and noticed that one of the men had a gold band on his ring finger, same with a few others. These scum bags have spouses at home, but here they are violating me, I felt repulsed by this. I wanted to throw up and cry for those women. If this is how they act regularly I don't want to think about how they're treated at home. I felt another man's hand travel down to my shorts and start to unbutton it. He used two fingers to pull it them down slowly, taunting me. I squirmed trying to get out of their grasp.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" I screamed which caused me to get slapped in the face again.

"Shut up you filth!" I glared hard at the man who said that. How dare he have the nerve to call me filth!

"Some of you have a partner at home, maybe even kids! You have the audacity to call me filth! While your here violating an eighteen year old girl! You are worse than scum! You're not even human!" I screamed harshly at him, kicking and jerking trying to free myself so I could punch this disgusting thing. "Let me go now!" I noticed most of their faces changed when I said I was eighteen. The charge for any level of sexual harassment or rape for those under the age of 21 was high. They could be sentence for life, or depending on the crime death. This was a new law in place because of the Disappearing Disaster. A large number of people went missing, mostly teens under the age of 19, leaving no traces behind. The police investigated but couldn't find anything, no leads, clues, only the Tornado of Lights and increased amount of animals seen around town. The police didn't suspect the Tornado of Lights and the increased appearance of animals to have anything to do with the missing people. The Tornado of Lights is something that happens every year on the same day, its coming up soon; a few days after Naruto's birthday. Naruto. My mind drifted off in memories of me and him back when we were little kids.

"You stupid cowards!" One of the men yelled as most of them left, now there were only three remaining. "That's okay, more for us, eh?" He chuckled and nudged one of the guys next to him. He threw me to the ground and laid on top of me with a sickening smile. The other two men unzipped their pants, held their genitals out rubbing it. I felt my eyes stinging, I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, I wanted to be home and away from them. I wanted Sasuke and Itachi to save me, hell even Naruto. I needed someone… Someone… Anyone… Help me… The man on top of me ripped what was left of my bra off. He also took out his genitals and rubbed them while pinching and groping my right breast. I struggled to get him off me, but every attempt got me a punch in the face or slapped. After four attempts I gave up and laid there looking up at the slightly grayish sky. I felt my eyes sting again, tears formed, I want to cry, but I can't let them win. I can't let them see me cry. I heard one of the men standing around me make a moaning sound. I closed my eyes again trying to block out everything that was happening. Wishing that this was just some terrible nightmare. I felt something cold hit my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw that the sky was darker, it was going to rain. I felt another drop, then another and another. Soon it was down pouring.

"Fuck it all! One of the men cursed up at the sky. I didn't mind it, I liked the rain. It was cold, almost soothing. "Who the hell are you?" I blinked and looked up to see what the guy was talking about.

"No one." I heard someone say.

"Heh, that's right kid now scram and mind your damn business!" He laughed cruelly. When the man moved back to me I saw who it was and my eyes widened.

"Naruto!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He stopped immediately and turned around.

"Tenten…" He said in less than a whisper, his eyes widened. They were different, they looked so dark unlike the normal bright blue they were.

"Didn't I tell you to scram kid!" The man said to him again, but Naruto didn't take his eyes off me. His head lowered to look down at the ground. His soaked hair blocked his eyes from my sight. Don't leave me Naruto, please help me. Don't go, don't turn your back on me now, please, please help me. I begged in my mind. Naruto didn't move. He didn't react, he did nothing for a moment. Everything, except the rain just seemed to stop. I heard him let out a large amount of air then sucking in an equal amount. His head slowly looked up in our direction. I gasped at his face. His hair was soaked which ended up covering his left eye, but his right eye was clear to everyone. It was no longer blue. It was cat like and a bright red. His mouth was opened in a frown showing his teeth that were now sharper and more cat like but not as thin. Human sized, but sharp. The men noticing his new features backed up for a moment while keeping a cautious eye on him.

"Didn't we tell you to beat it kid! You won't scare us with that stupid fake teeth and eye trick!"The man on top of me yelled and stood up placing his man hood back inside his pants. "Go find your own whore!" I took the time to notice Naruto's attire. He must have just gotten out of a meeting or something, though, he was dressed in only black. A black button up shirt slightly unbuttoned to give a slight peak at his tone chest and black dress pants and shoes.

"Tenten, what were they doing to you?" He asked not taking his eye off me. I looked down ashamed to say anything. The rain was cold and hard against my skin. I felt naked and bare. Mostly violated. "Tenten…" He said dangerously. I gulped and tried to move, but my beaten and sore body refused to let me, rest was all it wanted.

"They violated me and touched me." I felt like a little kid under Naruto's harsh gaze. I could've swore I saw his eye blaze a deadlier shade of red, it was ominous gaze. One that made me shiver, but not in fear. He snarled. What was Naruto? This display isn't normal.

"Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to." Naruto said in a low tone now looking at the three men. I saw them visibly stiffen up, the one in front seemed stupid and a little cocky; he maybe too drunk to realize what was going on. "Close your eyes! Now!" Naruto said a little louder, following his order I closed my eyes tightly. My body was still wide open for all eyes to see. I wanted to cover myself but when I moved Naruto told me to stay still.

"Don't mess with us kid, why don't you just go home before you get hurt." I couldn't see them but I heard him take something metal out his pocket. I'm guessing a knife. The rain was heavy against the ground, that's all I heard for the first few moments before someone took a step. From the distance I'm guessing it was Naruto. Another step and another. I heard the men's panicked breathing.

"I'm warning you!" One of them said with very little confidence. The foot steps stopped and only rain was heard.

"You are warning me? You are in no position to be threatening anyone."

"And what is a kid like you gunna do about it? Tell you're mother? Call the cops? Just leave while you still have your dick attached to your sack!"

"I don't have a mother and the police's punishment _will__not_ be severe enough for what I have in store for you disgusting maggots. You violated my best friend and you expect me to just let you walk away _alive_? What I have in mind for you will won't even be enough to amount what you did to her." I heard his foot steps again.

"Ha! And what are you gunna do- NAHHHHH!" I heard a sickening crunch of a bone snap and something else hit the ground. Like someone took a cup of water and poured it on the ground. That's when I started to smell blood. I heard the other men scream and stumble back from fear of what they could see. I heard more crunching and snaps and screaming from the man. I heard one more nauseating crunch and what sounded like a bucket of liquid pour onto the ground. Something was dropped like someone holding a blob of wet slippery mud.

"My God…" One whispered. The scent of blood was heavy in the air, almost over powering my senses to the point of wanting to throw up.

"P-Please! F-Forgive us! W-We're s-sorry! Don't k-kill u-us!" I heard them plea for their lives.

"Its too late for that…" Naruto mumbled in an unearthly tone, I heard faster steps, Naruto was running at them. "DIE!" He roared. I heard both men screaming, the snaps and crunches of bones and the spilling of blood like the first victim. It was silent besides the hard rain. I heard foot steps again slowly coming closer to me. It stopped right next to me. I laid still not wanting to move. I heard the shuffling of clothes and Naruto's soft panting. I felt his hand cup my cheek as his thumb rubbed my cheek softly. I did not only feel his thumb but what felt like a sharp nail. I flinched nervously from the feel of it.

"I'm not going to touch you inappropriately, or hurt you, okay?" Too afraid to speak I nodded my head. I felt him pull my shirt down covering my exposed breasts, he pulled my shorts back up. He lifted me up bridal style. "Lets get you home and cleaned up." He started walking slowly.

"Can I open my eyes?" I felt him become slightly stiff and let out a deep breath.

"Yeah, open your eyes." I wasn't as shocked at the sight. Naruto's eyes were cat like and red, his cute whiskers on his face grew slightly larger and his teeth were still sharp. He glanced at me nervously and back up ahead of him. I lifted my hand and wiped away a drop of blood on his cheek. He flinched from my touch.

"I'm not afraid of you Naruto." I said softly. He looked back down at me with a frown and sighed.

"You should be, I don't understand why you aren't which is making me nervous." He said softly. Now would be a good time to get some answers. He can't hide this, I've seen it and he'll have to explain this to me. He knows it too.

"Can you tell me about it later?" He sighed again and nodded his head. Then it dawned on me, Sasuke and Itachi, I have to get them. "Naruto, go to the Pet Spa please." He looked down at me like I was mad, not that I blame him, I mean, its not like someone would want to go to a _pet_ spa after getting sexually violated by a group of men. I gave him a pleading looking, I needed to get them, I couldn't just leave them there.

"For what reason do you need to go there?"

"I need to get Sasuke and Itachi, I took them there to get cleaned up while I went around the corner to the tailor, but I got sidetracked and stuff happened." I lowered my gaze. I should've listened to what Deidara said, its my fault I'm in this mess. He was right for a change, but now that I think about it, he was acting strange also. I may have only known him for so long but that didn't seem anything like him. It was a completely different person from what I've seen before.

"No." Naruto said snapping me out of my train of thought.

"What? Why! I have to get them." He glanced down at me then back in front of him. The rain was cold and hard and didn't seem like it was going to let up anytime soon. I looked up at the dark sky and watched as the rain hit us blinking every so often as drops hit around my eye. Naruto looked at me again and then I realized why he said no. His appearance would definitely arose suspicion, but I can still walk so I could go in myself.

"You can wait a block away from the shop incase some people are still in there, I'll just get Sasuke and Itachi and we can go straight home, no other detours." He sighed thinking about it for a moment, but he never said anything. We didn't say anything to each other after. When we came up to the shop Naruto walked by it quickly so he wouldn't be seen. I was about to protest when he started putting me down.

"Are you able to walk alright?"I nodded and wrapped my arms around my drenched body.

"Yeah, I'll be quick." I wobbled a little but caught myself against the wall with my hand to keep my balance. I pushed the door open and noticed that the store was closing. Some of the lights were off or dimmed. It was kinda creepy but I needed to get Sasuke and Itachi. "Hello?" I called out while looking around. I saw the swinging door from the back room open and swing closed but no one walked in or out of it. I became nervous, the spooky scene and hard rain wasn't helping either. I felt something wet and soft poke my leg. I jumped back, my heart was racing quickly as I turned to look to see what poked me. It was Sasuke sitting on the floor with his head slightly tilted. He whined and got up to stand next to me. Relaxing I rubbed his head and kneeled down.

"Where's Itachi?" I asked in hushed tone. He whined again and turned his head looking at the back door. "What's wrong Sasuke? Where's Itachi?" I asked again not understanding. Sasuke made a small sound and started walking towards the back room. I followed him to the door he came out of. I stopped for a second, there was a smell in the air. I took another whiff of it and suddenly had that nauseous feeling again; it was blood. What happened? I quickly pushed open the door, regretting it the moment I did. There was the woman at the front desk on the ground bleeding. The blood was all over the walls and floor. I covered my mouth to keep from throwing up. I noticed that there wasn't any paw prints of blood on the floor and the woman had no teeth marks from a wolf so it wasn't Sasuke and Itachi. I looked around for Itachi since I didn't see him right away. Sasuke walked over to a shelf and scratched at it with a small whine. I avoided stepping in the blood while making my way over there. Itachi was in between the two shelves, his paw was stuck under one of them. I bent over and lifted it up, it was heavy, and I felt weak.

"Quickly Itachi, get out." He stood up and hopped out and over to Sasuke who started to nuzzle his brother under his head, it was a cute sight. Itachi was holding his left paw up in the air keeping from walking on it. I looked around for some medical tape and couldn't find any. I looked over in one of the cabinets and took a mini towel with some sizers. I cut it directly in half and wrapped it around Itachi's hurt paw, he whined a little so I tried wrapping it a little slower. I used the other half to wrap a knot to keep it place. Sasuke sat in front of him and sniffed and licked his paw, Itachi raised it and rested it on top of his without making any sort of sound. I smiled again but turned my attention back to the dead body.

"What happened here?" I whispered to myself. Walking around the corpse I searched for anything out of the ordinary. I looked to the small window and saw some human foot prints, I traced back to where they came from, the body, but something wasn't right. From the pool of blood there was a long wavy stripe, like some on took a paint brush the size of my hand and painted an elongated 'S' type shape; then it turned into foot prints. I thought about this for a moment. It didn't compute in my head of what that could mean. I looked at the woman's body again and didn't see anything, not even where the blood was coming from. I walked around carefully looking and found where all the blood was coming from, it was her mouth. Internal bleeding? But, what would be the cause of it? It still didn't make sense. I turned back to look at her head closer, her eyes didn't have that blank look like other dead people would. In fact, she still looked alive, her skin color was normal, her eyes were fine, besides he lack of breathing and blood everywhere, any person would've thought she was just laying there. She started coughing suddenly causing me to jump backwards, I watched to see what would happen with fear rolling off me in waves. She coughed hard one last time and something long and small popped out her mouth. I waited a moment before I felt it was okay to look again. I bent over slightly and saw that it…it was a little snake? I shook my head and backed up when it started twitching on the ground. It quickly moved through the blood and towards the window. Its path was similar to the big one. So it was a snake that was here, but, that didn't explain the foot prints. None of this was making any sense! I heard Sasuke whine behind me, I turned around to look at them. Well, as long as they didn't do it, its not our problem. I motioned them to quickly leave. Itachi limped out the door with Sasuke right beside him I saw some dog coats in one of the rooms and decided to take them.

"Itachi, Sasuke, put these on real quick, we need to get out of here. I have a very dangerous feeling that something unpleasant it here." I quickly put the rain coats on them and opened the door to the pouring rain. Naruto was my next thought. I looked frantically for him, it was much darker outside and I couldn't see that far down the street. I held myself tightly, becoming afraid.

"Naruto!" I called out still looking around.

"I'm right here Tenten." The sound of his voice frightened me, but comforted me the moment I saw him. His face was still the same, except he was a lot more alert. He kept looking around and making small sniffing sounds, this action scared me even more. "You smell like blood, a different source." I gulped remembering the sight. He wrapped an arm around me and started in the direction of home. Sasuke and Itachi didn't pay any mind to Naruto, but they were doing a similar act like Naruto, sniffing and looking around. Their tails were straight, sometimes twitched upwards. I wasn't sure what that meant but I knew they were on the edge. Out of fear, I started to look around, shadowy unwelcoming alley ways and dark eerie streets spiked my fear levels up. Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi noticed my growing fear. Naruto leaned his head over next to my ear.

"I can smell your fear, you have to calm down." He whispered to me. I shivered. He can smell it? "We are being followed, do you think you can run?" I shook my head, I'm still wobbling a little bit. He grunted quietly looking around thinking of something.

"Itachi's hurt and he can't run." I turn to looked up at him sadly. I would die before I left one of them behind, but, if we really needed to get out of here, I could ride on Sasuke's back and he could carry Itachi. "Carry Itachi, I'll ride on Sasuke." He glanced at me then nodded quickly.

"Sasuke, come here." He stopped and turned back to face me, Itachi doing the same. I climbed on top of Sasuke and laid down gripped onto the wet coat. I motioned Itachi to Naruto who quickly picked him up.

"Run!" He yelled, speeding off in front of us.

"Go Sasuke follow Naruto!" I said quickly, he barked and ran off only taking a few moments to catch up with him. I looked around while keeping my head lowered to reduce drag from the opposing air, I didn't see anything. That was until an abnormally large snake slithered swiftly behind us, its bright yellow eyes glared at us while it hissed loudly showing me its long white fangs and its pink slim tongue. My eyes widened in terror and my hold on Sasuke became tighter. I heard Sasuke growl and bark a few times, they all must've known that it was following us. The snake was big, about half my arm span in width and as long as one and a half story building. Who was it after? I looked ahead to see it was a three way intersection. You can go either left, right, or back, to the right was my house and to the left was deeper into town. I needed to see who it was after. I notice Naruto was moving more off towards the right to get home, but that would be pointless if the snake was right behind us. I bit my bottom lip thinking, we had to lose the snake or fight it. I obviously couldn't fight it, but another thought struck me, my flute! It had some affect on the last snake that tried to attack me it's likely that it would do the same for this one! I had to get Naruto's attention of my plan.

"Naruto!" I screamed. He quickly looked over to me to see what was wrong. "Naruto, go to my house and get my flute! Me and Sasuke will try to create a diversion, get Itachi inside then try to find us so I can see if my plan works! Itachi will help you find my flute. Here's the key, catch!" He looked unsure for a moment but nodded his head. I grabbed the key and broke the chain off my neck. I waited a moment before throwing it towards him. Naruto slowed for a moment and juggled Itachi in his other hand to catch it with his now open one, gripping it tightly he then laid Itachi back in arms and ran faster. Itachi started to howl, I looked at them both sadly. Sasuke did the same and shook his head. I smiled not understanding but hopeful that I'd see them if I lived through this.

"Alright Sasuke, I hope you have good stamina," I whispered to him, he barked in reply. "Get ready to make a sharp turn, I need to see who's the snake chasing so go to the left." He quickly bobbed his head and moved towards the right. The snake wasn't too far behind us but keeping up pretty well. We were going at least 40 mph, which was shocking alone. Sasuke snarled not making any motion to turn what so ever; I became nervous. _Sasuke__you__need__to__turn!_ I thought. Sasuke was running straight for the building. He barked and jumped up twisting his body slightly to land all fours on the side wall of the building. He growled loudly and pushed off in the same speed but jumped back onto the street again I glanced back to see Naruto running right with Itachi. The snake turned in our direction, it slipped a little bit and hit the wall but quickly regained speed. _Go__Sasuke,__run!_ Sasuke turned again repeating his movement by jumping on the building then on the street. The snake did the same thing, it slid into the wall but picked up speed quickly. Sasuke glanced back noticing this also, he began to look around at his surroundings. He slowly merged to the right, now on the side walk. I looked forward and saw that he was running straight for a fire escape way for an apartment building. _What__are__you__doing__Sasuke?_ I thought as he began to slow down. He barked and jumped up to the first floor's level, without stopping he turned and jumped over the stairs to the second level. I looked back at the snake who moved slower than I thought up the stairs. By the time we made it to the sixth floor the snake was on the third. Sasuke stopped at the top and looked down for a brief moment then ran quickly. _Sasuke,__I__hope__you__aren__'__t__thinking__about__jumping__to__that__building__over__there._ I panicked in my mind, but to my disappointment that's exactly what he was planning on doing. Fear struck me hard causing me to grip tighter onto his coat. He barked and made the leap. I squeezed my eyes shut, after a second I peaked one eye open to look down. It was scary but beautiful, I was so high up, yet the fall would be deadly. Sasuke landed perfectly on his feet but he stopped and turned around. Shaking me down and off his back he used his hind legs to push off the coat. Getting the message I helped him, dropping it on the floor.

"What do you want me to do with it?" He walked over to it and folded it in half and barked. Nodding I quickly folded it, when I finished I looked up at him wondering what else he wanted. He barked again and held the folded coat up against my chest. I didn't understand. He barked in the snake's direction and pushed me on my back with his front paws. He bit into the coat. I didn't understand still, why was he biting at the coat. "I don't understand Sasuke?" I shook my head scared, he was trying to explain something to me quickly before the snake made it to the top. He took the folded coat and pushes it against my arm with his front two paws. He leaned over and bit my exposed arm causing me to flinch a little, then moved his head over to the coat and tried to bit it. Then he turn his head and barked in the direction of the snake. I nodded, I understood now.

"You want me to use the coat as a shield incase the snake tried to bite me?" He nodded and turned around motioning me to get on his back again. I stuck the coat under my shirt so I could hold onto Sasuke's fur and be able to quickly access it if I needed to. I sat up waiting for Sasuke to move but he didn't. We sat there and watched as the snake's head slowly rose up from the fire exit and onto the roof top. It hissed at us making Sasuke growl and lower his ears. The snake moved to the edge and looked down then back up at us to hiss. It turned around back towards the fire exit. I thought it was going to leave us alone, but I should've know better than to think something so naïve. It turned back around and made a long hiss at us. Suddenly, it shot forward only to stop dead right by the edge and shoot its neck out; it was making a jump. Sasuke barked while it was in mid air and ran off in the opposite direction. _Why__did__we__wait?_ That question floated in my mind. Why did Sasuke stop to watch the snake? I thought about if for a moment, Sasuke was always watching the snake, but why? He watched its speed increase and decrease, he watched it as it made turns, he watched it go up the ladders and he watched it jump. What does that mean? What is he going to do next? I looked down at Sasuke's head as he constantly looked around. He made another leap to another building and turned to the left.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" I whispered looking around. He growled and ran along the edge of the building which made me nervous. I looked down to see what he was thinking. We're in the more city like part of town, the streets are a lot thiner and there are alley ways every other turn. He barked and jumped off the building, missing the building in front of us. I didn't see where Sasuke was jumping to, I just had to trust him. Out of fear I screamed and gripped his fur. He growled and landed on a fire escape for another building. The snake followed but both of us noticed that it was a lot faster going down than it was going up. Nearly biting Sasuke's tail he jumped off the second floor's balcony and onto a car. He cracked the windows from impact and set off the alarm but kept right on running, the snake made a pole like imprint on the roof of the car completely breaking the windows and turning it off the alarm. That's good, wouldn't have to worry about people seeing a giant snake chasing down a girl on a wolf. Sasuke growled and made a sharp turn down a street, the snake followed but smashed against the edge before following in the same direction. Sasuke glanced back and did the same thing to another street, the snake hit the side again. After a few turns the snake started to figure out what Sasuke was thinking, maybe. It then began to time its turns and instead of slowing it down it gave itself a boost of speed. Sasuke glanced back and growled also figuring out that the snake was gaining on us. He made a sharp turn whipping my body almost right off him into a dark alley. _What__are__you__thinking__Sasuke?_ He has to have a reason for going into this alley, and of course, he did. He jumped on the wall and pushed off it onto the other one then flipping over the half wall. He landed on a dumpster and jumped off. He turned back to see the snake far above it and hissing at us. Sasuke growled again and ran in another direction.

"Sasuke we need to connect with Naruto, he should be looking for us." I said, "Howl Sasuke." He nodded and howled as loud as he could. I knew a diner that was down the street, we needed to stay in this area and not move too much so Naruto can have some time to get here. If we can do this properly we should be okay, but if it doesn't work we both could possibly get hurt. _Sasuke,__turn__left._ He glanced up at me and nodded, he turned. _Stay__straight__then__turn__right__down__Shay__Ave._ He looked at each sign while running, I watched for the snake's distance. _On__the__right,__turn__Sasuke!_ He turned sharply almost throwing me off again. _Listen__carefully__Sasuke,__you__'__re__gunna__go__to__the__right,__then__the__left,__and__left__again,__on__your__left__we__'__ll__see__and__alley__way.__I__'__m__gunna__get__off__there__and__you__'__re__have__to__keep__running__ahead__to__lose__the__snake,__I__know__you__'__ll__be__a__lot__faster__without__me__on__your__back.__In__the__alley__way__there__'__s__a__secret__entrance__to__the__diner__in__the__ground__in__the__far__right__corner.__Once__you__'__ve__lost__the__snake__meet__me__inside__okay?_ He lowered his ears, probably not agreeing with me, but nodded nonetheless. _Go__as__fast__as__you__can__Sasuke__and__make__sure__the__snake__can__'__t__see__you__as__much,__I__think__its__after__me__so__try__to__make__it__think__I__'__m__still__on__you__but__keep__visibility__low,__be__careful!_ He howled again before taking off faster than ever before. I readied myself, we were already at the last turn I kneeled on his back jumped off into the alley, I quickly rolled over and hide behind the dumpster. I didn't move until I heard the snake fly by hissing. When I was sure the snake was gone I ran over to the corner and moved a small trash can out of the way. The entrance was slightly covered with mud, quickly brushing it away I pulled a lever and walked into the tight tunnel. I hope Sasuke is okay and Itachi, I wish I could be there to help him and Naruto. I hope he finds me soon. I pushed upward to move a part of the floor in the back. I poked my head out to look around before coming completely out. Lifting myself up, I slightly covered the tile back so Sasuke could easily get in, I crawled into the kitchen carefully trying to not make the opening of the door too noticeable. Glancing back, I quickly picked up some knifes and hid them in the plastic coat. Once I felt I was fully armed, I walked slowly out into the dining section. I looked to my right and quickly ducked. The snake was moving steadily, searching for 'us.' I have to keep my body temperature somewhat cool, it'll be hard to track body heat in the rain but I should be fine for now. After the snake went by the diner, I poked my head up and looked around. Naruto was on the roof top. I started to wave without making too much noise, luckily for me he spotted me right away, but the disadvantage was that the snake wasn't too far away. I shook my head and pointed to the left. He saw the snake rounding the corned. I told him to wait until after the snake was gone. When it was out of his sight he quickly leaped over and was instantly in front of the door. I unlocked it a let him in and locked it. I pulled him over to the back of the counter and kneeled down.

"You have it Naruto." He nodded and pulled out my flute. I sighed, now I can some how help Sasuke. "Okay, listen, Sasuke is out there playing cat and mouse with that snake but I think I can be a good distraction." His brows scrunched in.

"How are you going to do that? Play it to sleep?" He had no idea how close to right he was.

"Not exactly, but, the last time I came across a large snake like that it-" He cut me off holding up his hands.

"Wait, you mean, you've seen another one of these larger snakes?" I nodded.

"Yes, not this big, it was about the size of me, but anyway, I think if I play my flute it'll get distracted somehow." I held my flute tightly, if this didn't do anything to help then I'm not sure what would, but I have to do something!

"And how do you know this will work for a bigger one?" He blinked nervously. "What will you do if it doesn't work?" I shook my head, I didn't have an honest answer for that but I had an answer.

"Theres only one way to find out." I know he didn't like the idea but I had to try, I didn't want to sit around and watch as my friends got hurt because of me, I wouldn't live with myself if I did. We both turned around to the something coming from the ground. Naruto pushed me behind him and readied his self. Sasuke's head popped out and we both relaxed.

"What is your dog doing here Tenten? Shouldn't he be home with the other one?" I smiled sheepishly and motioned Sasuke to come to me.

"Sasuke and Itachi aren't normal dogs Naruto." I guess it's now or never, I knew eventually I'd have to tell him but I didn't think it would be under such forceful conditions.

"I could tell by their charming personality and size." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"That's not what I meant. Sasuke do-" I stopped for a moment to look in his eyes, the were red and black like the first time I saw them. He nodded his head knowing what I was thinking. I lifted my flute and played a short soft tune. Sasuke was engulfed in light, his whole form changed into more of a human, but what surprised me the most was he wasn't naked. He had a black band going from his wrists to his elbows with black fingerless gloves on, purple pants with a blue material wrapped around it and a purple rope keeping it together. His shirt was down and around his waist, he had a similar band starting from his lower kneels ending to his ankles and black sandal shoes on. His eyes where narrowed slightly with one brow up and a smirk on his alluring lips. I blushed at the slight of his exposed body, he looked beautiful. His ears where wiggling slightly on his head and the tail swayed slowly.(1)

"A pleasure to meet you in _person_ usuratonkachi." He chuckled a little and leaned against me wrapping an arm around my waist. I blushed again and watched and Naruto's face puffed up in irritation.

"What did you call me teme?" He said angrily. He leaned back and smirked.

"I called you u-sur-a-ton-ka-chi-" He said spelling out each syllable mocking him. When he finished he stuck out his tongue and his ears flattened. Naruto blew steam out his nose and balled his fists together tightly.(2)

"You wanna take this outside?" He glared with a burning fire in his eyes. I mentally face-palmed, he wanted to go fight Sasuke outside with a giant snake crawling around the area that's possibly looking for me? I feel so loved you guys, thanks!

"I'm all for it, but our little battle will have to wait until later, I have to make sure my Divine Player is safe first." He made a small smile in his direction. His eyes widened for a moment, realization took over. Naruto now knows what I am, who and what Sasuke is. I thought he'd be upset or nervous but the facial expression he made next shocked me. He looked relieved and happy. He nodded and stood up with Sasuke.

"Alright, Tenten has a plan to help distract the snake. She told me that last time she played it a snake would watch and-" Sasuke cut him off.

"Yeah, that snake was just a dumb ass with some sort of attention disorder." He said in a lazy/serious voice. Me and Naruto's jaws hit the ground. He put his hands on his hips and looked bored at us. "What? Its the truth." Naruto shook his head from that.

"Well, then, I guess we need a new plan." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"How about this, our main objective is to keep Tenten safe, so, Naruto you'll play bate while I escape with Tenten." He smiled slyly, Naruto caught this though.

"What! No way! All that translates is 'Naruto you fight the giant snake while I run off with Tenten' N.O!" He yelled.

"Naruto keep your voice down, that snake is still near by." I said just above a whisper. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, dobe." He smirked at Naruto's pissed off face.

"Sasuke stop calling Naruto that." I frowned at the two of them, they were acting like they were two year olds.

"Yeah, teme!" Naruto said angrily. (3)

"You too Naruto," I groaned. Sasuke chuckled as Naruto balled his fists again. I sighed and rolled my eyes at them. "I don't know about you two, but I'd like to get home, take a shower and check on Itachi. How about Naruto you'll be the distractor and Sasuke you attack every moment the snake's focus isn't on you. I'm gunna assume that the snake will learn from it so you two need to work together to out smart the snake and kill it, got it?" They both nodded.

"What about you Tenten?" Naruto asked. Me? I had the best job ever!

"I'm going to run." Sasuke and Naruto both watched me, they knew I wasn't like them, I didn't have any other powers besides the flute, but I wasn't going to sit here and wait. "I've got some knifes incase I need to use them." They both nodded, I could clearly see in their eyes that they did not want me alone but saw no other way. Naruto sighed and slightly lowered his head.

"Okay, just be careful Tenten!" He said before walking out the door leaving me and Sasuke alone. I turned to look at Sasuke, who was already looking at me.

"Well, be careful out there Sasuke." He smirked and narrowed his eyes placing both his hands on my cheeks and tilting my head up. His smirk changed into a smile, his eyes became soft and gentile.

"You too Tenten." I blushed lightly as his head came closer to mine. I felt my heart race in my chest, what was he doing? His lips softly kissed my forehead, his hand move to the back of my dripping wet hair and the other around my shoulders. "Be careful." He said again before disappearing completely from view. I looked around for him but he was no where in sight. I sighed and gripped my wet head trying to process what just happened. I shook the thought from me mind a focused on trying to get back home. I was a ways away from it but I knew how to get there. I covered the tile back on the floor and walked out the front door making sure it was locked before closing the door. The rain was still pretty hard and the streets were now filled with large puddles and mini rivers going along side the sidewalk. This was the dangerous part, moving without being seen. I kept my back against the wall as I looked around for the snake, I didn't hear or see anything so I quickly ran across the street and leaned against the wall to look around the corner. Nothing, so I ran down the street. I felt like I was being slowed down until I realized I was still wearing my heels. Stopping on the edge of the street I looked around for anything while I took them off. They could be used for something so I kept them and ran. I stopped in an alley way and peaked around the corner. My heart nearly stopped when I saw the snake's head pop out. Quietly as I could I walked around behind the dumpster. I heard the snake's head turn and hiss in my direction, but it moved on after a moment. I peaked an eye out from behind the dumpster and didn't see it. I tip toed to the edge and looked around the corner, I saw the end of its tail disappear down the next street. Sighing I quickly turned in the opposite direction and sped walked down the sidewalk. This turned out to be one hell of a day for me. I hope I don't run into that snake, that would be worse.

"Tenten! Run!" I quickly turned around to see Naruto on the roof top, I looked down and saw the snake staring intently at me and slither quickly towards me. I turned and started to run. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Then there was lightening. I knew I wouldn't be able to out run it, but I had to try. I glanced back and it was no less than three feet away from me. I screamed out of fear.

"No!" Quickly I pulled out a blade I took from the kitchen while running. I turned to look back and the snake was launching its head at me with its mouth wide open. Sasuke came from behind me and jumped up and kicked it to right sending it into the side of a building. He let out a deep sigh while placing a protective arm pushing me away.

"Sasuke, new plan, you go back into wolf and I'll go into fox." Sasuke glanced at Naruto for a moment and nodded.

"Tenten." I nodded and played a short melody, turning Sasuke back into a wolf. He was crouching down slightly, like he was getting ready to pounce. He was growling, ears flatted and tail straight up. Naruto, on the other hand, had two fingers up, his index and middle, and the rest curled down, his eyes were closed and his head was slightly lowered. After a moment Naruto started to glow a reddish orange. He didn't change but the glow around him did. It sprouted two ears, and a long tail, around his hands were like long claws and same with his feet. He got down on all fours and growled loudly.

"Go Sasuke! Get her out of here!" He screamed shaking his arms and head viciously. "I'll take care of the snake." He growled facing it. Be careful Naruto. Sasuke trotted under my legs and ran off with me howling once. I looked back and watched as the snake rose up against Naruto. The snake hissed at Naruto and took off in my direction and it _did__not_ look happy. Sasuke glanced back for a moment and turned at the last minute, the snake timed it perfectly and ended up gaining on us. Naruto was right behind it. He made a large jump and caught it's head, it ducked down from Naruto's attack and whipped the back of its tail to trip Sasuke. I flew off him and rolled a couple more feet down the street, lucky for me it was mostly puddles or this would've hurt a lot more. I laid there for a moment and tried to get up but my arm hurt too much. Sasuke ran over to me to see if I was alright.

"Sasuke, my arm" The small knife I was holding was now in my arm, not too deep but deep enough for me to say I can't use it properly. I turned to see the snake trying to fight Naruto off its face, after a few harsh whips of its neck Naruto went flying into a building. It looked straight at me, hissing dangerously. Sasuke walked in front of me and growled. Now it was the snake verses Sasuke. It quickly snapped its head forward, Sasuke jump on it and bit into its eye and using his paws to hang on tightly. Naruto shook his head crawling out the build and snarled at the snake. He jumped on it just below where Sasuke was and started ripping and clawing at it. The thunder and lightening started picking up and coming more frequently. The snake managed to shake both Naruto and Sasuke off, they landed in front of me both growling. Sasuke had a chunk of flesh from the snake in his mouth with small amounts of blood dripping from his mouth. Same with Naruto, except all the blood and flesh were in his claws. Naruto snarled and it and Sasuke barked. They both took off quickly in opposite directions around the now half blind snake. The snake turned its attention to Naruto while lifting up his body in defense to Sasuke. In a quick movement the snake jerked its body hitting Sasuke past me, but he landed on his feet and was charging at him the moment he could. Naruto was on its body clawing at the hard scales keeping the snake's attention on him. Sasuke used the snake's distraction to his advantage and attacked it from behind its head. It hiss out in pain and started shaking again.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, Sasuke stopped to look up and nod at him, they both jumped off the snake on opposite sides. Sasuke was in front of me and Naruto was behind the snake. Sasuke blinded it. I watched as Naruto sucked in a massive about of air at the same time so was Sasuke. Without their lips moving they both said.

"Fire Style Fox Flame Jutsu!"

"Fire Style Fire Ball Jutsu!" Right after those words were spoken a large ball of fire bursted out their mouths, first as a slither then growing into a huge ball that was bigger than the snake. The blinded creature hissed out loudly as it was being burned from the front and behind it. I watched it's silhouette slowly become reduced to ashes before nothing was left of it. They both stopped and started to pant, Sasuke turned to me and let a breath out through his nose, it wasn't air it was black smoke. My eyes were still wide with disbelief and shock. Once Sasuke caught his breath he walked over to me and sat down sniffing my wound. He licked it softly and whined, I flinched and tried to stand up.

"I'm okay, I can walk." I raised my flute up and played a short tune allowing Sasuke to change into a human form. Naruto, his blue eyes back to normal, walked over to check also.

"She's lost too much blood Sasuke, we have to get her home." He nodded and picked me bridal style. Naruto started to take the coat out from underneath my shirt with all the knifes, he started to take the flute but I held a firm grip on it. I wasn't letting that go.

"Lets go." They started running as fast as they could. I felt light headed, after all these rushes and giant snakes, I'm losing blood, no, I lost blood. "Tenten! Stay with me!" Sasuke yelled shaking my head gentility glancing down at me every few seconds. I'm tired, I can't stay awake anymore, just let me rest.

"Tenten!" I'm tired.

"Tenten!"

~Sometime Later~

Laughter? I hear someone laughing? No wait, that doesn't sound like laughter. It sounds like someone is talking, in a high pitched tone. I blinked adjusting my eyes to the darkness. I sat up slowly and looked around, I was in my room. I was also in my PJs. I pulled the sleeve up to find my arm wrapped up in medical tape. The light was on outside my door and I could hear voices. I leaned my ear against my door to listen.

"Shut up dobe, before you wake up Tenten and if you do don't think I won't put you to sleep." That was Sasuke for sure.

"You shut up Teme! You don't know Tenten like I do! We've been friends for years!" I nodded that's true, but that wasn't what pissed me off. "She sleeps like a log!" Oh really Naruto, _I_ sleep like a log, or is that you? My eye twitched in irritation, how dare he say something like that about me, I sleep normally! I opened the door and began to walk down my little hall way.

"Now that I think about, didn't you challenge me to a fight? You chickening out or do you wanna go now?" Sasuke said threateningly. I heard someone's knuckles crack, most likely Naruto.

"Bring it on ino-chan," He said readily.

"If you were trying to insult me by calling me a dog you're a bigger idiot than I thought, ino mean 'pig' dumb ass, inu means 'dog,' usuratonkachi."

"Shut up teme, its not like a dog is much different from a wolf!"I heard Sasuke grunt.

"Are you a fox? Aren't you supposed to be smart and sly? The only thing I see is a stick in that head of yours!" Sasuke's tone raised up slightly. I looked over to Naruto to see how he'd respond.

"Why don't you go find a bitch to fuck you damn dog!" Naruto yelled back. Sasuke chuckled, and tackled him.

"You are my bitch." He said laughing and pinning Naruto to the ground with his hands on his back. I sweat dropped and walked around to sit on the couch next to Itachi who just seemed oblivious to the whole thing. I noticed that his hand was wrapped up properly with some medical tape, but I didn't think it was anything serious. He was also wearing some of the clothes I got them before. He had on a shirt and one of the pants, I'm guessing he made his own while for his tail which reminded me that some of their clothes were still at the tailor. His ears were still and pointed out in opposite directions; he looked so out of it and relaxed.

"_Hello__Tenten,__feel__better?__"_ He looked at me then back up the wall. I nodded.

"Yeah, how long have they been doing this exactly?" Itachi shrugged and leaned back onto the chair.

"_Ever__since__they__got__here,__Naruto__was__complaining__that__Sasuke__was__too__rough__carrying__you__and__said__that__he__should__'__ve__carried__you.__" _He sighed mentally. _"__I__took__care__of__you__while__those__two__became__closer__friends.__First__they__started__talking__about__the__battle__and__their__screw__ups,__then__they__both__started__getting__cocky__and__staying__they__did__this__and__that.__After__I__finished__with__you__and__put__you__in__the__bed,__I__listened__to__them__for__about__another__few__seconds__and__zoned__out.__I__swear,__they__are__going__to__be__the__best__of__friends.__"_ He chuckled mentally. I looked at the two.

"Shut up teme! You and I both know that I'm better, physically and mentally!" Naruto yelled trying to push Sasuke off of him with his hand on his face. Naruto was on his back with on leg on and Sasuke was kneeling over his other knee pushing Naruto down by his shoulder. Yup, best friends in the making.

"Whatever dobe, you couldn't dominate a rock in bed." I sweat dropped again realizing that I missed what they were talking about and its all processing wrong in my mind.

"And how would you know? Do you go around dominating rocks?" He chuckled pointed his ears straight up and swaying his tail slowly.

"No, but I know mine is stronger and harder than a rock" What are they talking about? My face was slowly turning red, I glance over at Itachi who was still staring at the wall blinking every few seconds. Itachi is completely zoned out. I sighed. I guess I could just listen and try to figure it out myself.

"You wish teme, I get more than you could ever dream!" Naruto said victoriously. Now that I took the time to really _look_ at Naruto, he had ears too. They were similar to Sasuke and Itachi's except his were the same color as his hair and the tips were white; like a fox. I only saw a glance of it but he also had a tail too. Just like his ears, they were the same color as his hair and the tip of his tail was white. Naruto was just like them. Itachi glanced over in my direction and blinked, he turned his head back in the direction he was looking and zoned out again.

"I doubt that, if yours touches anything you might give it an infection." I blushed darker. Sasuke leaned down and narrowed his eyes, he poked Naruto's waist. "I bet your pants are infected right now."

"Shut up teme! You're just jealous cause mine's is bigger!" Naruto laughed. Sasuke leaned back and sat on Naruto's waist crossing his arms over his chest.

"Now, do you mean bigger or just awkwardly long?" Long? Bigger? Kama, just take me now!

"No! I'm big and long!" I can't take much more of this! I'm gunna explode! Sasuke started to laugh.

"You don't have any hair though." Naruto grunted.

"A-And? What's wrong with that?"

"Only real men have hair! Unfortunately, you're just a boy still." He stuck his tongue out at him and winked playfully. Naruto blushed.

"I'm probably older than you!" Sasuke leaned back more and shook his head with a slight smile on his face.

"Ever worse, you're old, ugly, saggy, and without man hair?" He chuckled. Naruto's face turned red.

"Old? Saggy! UGLY? TEME!" Sasuke covered his mouth with his hand.

"Shut up dobe."

"I'll kill you!" Naruto launched forward trying to grab Sasuke's neck, Sasuke just laid on his back using his feet to keep Naruto away from strangling him. His eyes noticed my feet and traveled up to my red face.

"Oh hello Tenten, feeling better?" I couldn't respond, I was mentally unable. Sasuke tilted his head at me. "Tenten?" I heard laughing in my head.

"_I__told__you__not__to__pay__attention,__now__look,__you__'__re__all__red.__"_ Itachi laughed at my weakened state. I just leaned over on the arm of the couch and tried not too think too much.

"Look what you did usuratonkachi, Tenten's awake and is scared!"

"What? You were yelling too teme!" Naruto said angrily back.

"Not as loudly as you dobe!" Sasuke said back with an equal tone.

"You're all bark and no bite!"

"Do you want me to bite you?"

"What the hell no, you damn dog!"

"Back to the dog business! I'm not a damn dog! I'm a wolf you idiot!" Their voices are slowly getting louder.

"Same damn thing!"

"No! Wolves are a lot more graceful and elegant creatures! We are the Kings and Queens of the woods! While dogs, on the other hand, are Kings of the damn floor!"

"Well, I think you'd be perfect as a dog teme! The floor suits you!"

"Are you sure you're a fox? Cause I'm starting to believe that you're nothing but a blob of wasted energy!"

"Are you sure you're a wolf? Cause I'm starting to believe you're just a reckless dog spitting out nothing but his own shit!"

"I swear you have a rock or a stick for a brain or something." His right eye twitched.

"What is it with you and rocks?"

"Nothing, just that I have the strong urge to throw one at you." He shrugged.

"Bet you couldn't pick up a sizable one!"

"What are you willing to bet for that?"

"I'll be your bitch for a day!"

"Hell no! I'd rather sleep with tomatoes than you."

"That's not what I meant teme…"

"Oh really, then what did you mean, cause I don't speak 'idiot.'"

"What I was saying is that I'll do what ever you want for a day."

"I don't believe you…"

"Want me to give you a demo?" Naruto said challengingly.

"Sure," He paused. "Do something idiot."

"You have to tell me what to do…"

"Listen to me for the rest of the today."

"Okay…wait…what?" Sasuke smirked.

"You heard me, you have to listen to me for the rest of the day."

"Dude you do realize its night time right?" Sasuke chuckled.

"Technically yes, it is night time, but the clock over there tells me it 1:54 in the morning, so until the day is over at 12:00 midnight _tonight_ you have to do what I say, that's my demo."

"You are an ass hole."

"And you are one smart ass fox, say thank you to your master dattebayo." (4)

"Thank you…" He grumbled.

"Thank you what? Naruto sighed.

"Thank you _Master_." And that was the start to their beautiful friendship. I didn't know the time until Sasuke said it, if its that late then I'm going to bed. I stood up and made my way to my room, I didn't bother saying good night since Sasuke and Naruto were so caught up in each other and Itachi was so intensely staring at my wall.

"_Just__so__you__can__go__to__bed__and__not__have__any__perverted__dreams,__they__were__talking__about__their__tails,__not__their__genitals.__Goodnight__Tenten,__I__'__ll__put__these__two__pups__to__sleep__in__a__minute.__"_ I turned and smiled at Itachi, he smiled and winked. I turned back and went into my room. Wait, Naruto's tail had hair, I wonder what he meant by that? I smiled and shook my head, a lot happened today, things that I didn't even think would happen. I climbed into my bed and tucked myself thinking about everything. I hope Naruto doesn't make me go to work tomorrow. After getting my first sexual lesson with Deidara, attacked by drunken males who almost raped me, witnessed a bloody body, chased by an abnormally large snake, watched Sasuke and Naruto blow large fire balls out their mouths and burn a snake, I _better__not_ go to work tomorrow. Naruto probably won't go to work, I know he's tired from fighting a large snake, plus he's the boss, he decides when he wants to be in his office or not. That's also a good thing that we don't have to go to work tomorrow though, we can finally sit down and talk to each other about the secrets we've kept from each other. At least now I have something to look forward to, but today is only the first day, a first for many things, and with my luck, probably not the last of many.

- Sasuke's shippuden outfit

- usuratonkachi - means 'stupid' or 'idiot'

- Teme - means 'bastard' or 'you bastard' (depends on context)

- Dattebayo - means 'you bastard' (depends on context)

Sorry it took so long I accidentally deleted my stories and I had to rewrite them but I made this chapter long so I hope you like it! Also, my other two stories will be updated soon after this chapter, so I thank all my patient readers for waiting for me to post another chapter. I mixed a little bit of everything in there, action, romance, attempt at humor, and friendship! Please review! I love hearing your opinions! Also, I need a little help with my other stories The Elements and The Beginning of It All, please PM me I need some ideas or the story will be incomplete and unfinished, I really don't want that! Thank you again for reading my story Day One Chapter 3 of Running Wild!


	4. We Know

~We Knows~

Waking to the smell of pancakes and coffee typically means that someone broke something or someone did something they weren't supposed to do and is trying to make it up with food, which usually works. Groaning I opened one eye and sat up turning my head to find the time. That reminded me, aren't I supposed to go to work today? Oh well, Naruto will survive without me, I don't know about the company, but coffee and pancakes are calling my name. I moved my hands to rub my eyes and flinched, prying my tired eyes open to see what was the cause of discomfort to my arm. Soon as I saw the bandage everything flashed back into my head. The events of last night cannot repeat itself, I'll end up killing myself or one of the guys; that won't be acceptable. Sighing I used my unwounded arm to throw the covers off me, swinging my legs over the bed and wiggling my toes to wake up my feet before I stepped down. I wanted to take a shower, but I wasn't sure if I could take the bandage off. Grumbling to myself I slowly walked over to my dresser opening it to find some clothes to put on. A moment passed and I noticed my key sitting on top of the case for my flute was. I quickly stuck the key in and opened it to find the flute sitting inside. I let out a sigh of relief as I put the key back around my neck. It was a new sliver chain since the last one I had broke due to life threatening circumstances. Setting aside the box, I picked up a simple black T-shirt and a pair of brown sweat pants, I wasn't planning on going out any time soon so I might as well get comfortable. Tossing the chosen articles of clothing on my bed I began to strip using my only usable arm. It was a challenge, pants were easy, but I can't say the same for taking off a shirt. I had to be careful to not move my injured arm too much or it would hurt. After a good five minutes of pure struggle and sharp pains in my arm I managed to get it off. Now I have to put another on, this should be a little easier. I picked up the discarded clothes and put them in the corner not caring to put them where they belong. I quickly was able to slip on my pants and get about half my body into my shirt until the fun part started. Another five minutes went by until I was finally able to get my shirt on. Grumbling about my arm I opened the door instantly smelling coffee and pancakes. I heard someone talking but couldn't figure it out because it sounded like they were mumbling.

"_Good-morning Tenten, how are you feeling?_" Itachi said in my head, I turned around to see him walking out the guest room with a cloth in hand. He was dressed also, not in the clothes I bought but in something else; the one thing he did have that I bought was the spiked collar the hung loosely around his neck. He had on a blue and white striped dress shirt with a few buttons unbuttoned with a long V-neck matching blue sweater slash vest that showed the collar, all of his sleeves and the bottom of the dress shirt. He had on dark blue pants that almost seemed black if not for the light, and no shoes on. He had a string bracelet with a circular stone charm that said, 'strength' in Japanese kanji. His hair was left out to hang around his shoulders loosely, his ears were pointed out in diagonal directions, waiting for a response, and his tail swayed slowly as a sign of relaxation. I smiled and replied.

"I'm alright, my arm hurts a little bit but nothing I can't handle." He smiled and nodded.

"_Naruto set an appointment for you at the hospital to get your arm checked out. We'll get ready in a moment, but for now I have to help clean up the mess he made in the kitchen._" A mess? Itachi chuckled in my head before walking around me and to the kitchen. I followed closely behind him wondering what accident occurred this time. Sasuke was sitting on one of the stools lazily with a piece of toast in his mouth. His expression was bored and very relaxed. His ears were flatted back and his tail swung slowly behind him. He was also wearing different clothing from the ones I bought. He had on a baggy tan colored V-neck shirt that stopped about the middle of his chest giving the world a good view at his perfectly toned upper torso. He had two black smaller necklaces and his spiked collar around his neck along with matching bracelets on his right wrist. He had on a darker shade of brown shorts that stopped just above his knees with two extra pockets on the sides. He glanced up at me and took the toast out of his mouth, his lips formed into a small smile.

"Good morning Tenten, feeling better?" Naruto turned to look at me once my presence was noticed, Itachi was kneeling by him wiping something up with the cloth he had. Naruto must have gone and come back since he had on different clothing. He had on a light blue long sleeved shirt that was unbutton and messily opened. He had on regular jeans and his shirt was barely tucked in all the way. He also had my half apron on with a few new stains on it. His eyes traveled to my arm and back up to my eyes.

"I'm okay, my arm still hurts but its nothing big." I smiled acknowledging him. He nodded and stuck the piece of toast back in his mouth, nibbling off it slowly. I walked around the island to sit next to Sasuke, he reached over and set a large plate of stacked pancakes in front of me, in the other hand he brought a cup of coffee. I inhaled the scent from both, the pancakes had strawberries, blue berries, and a sliced banana on top. The coffee smelled like my favorite, hazel nut extra light with two sugars and French vanilla cream. This was a lovely treat that I couldn't wait to stuff myself with. Naruto handed me a fork, knife, and a spoon wrapped up in a paper towel. He opened the fridge taking out butter and in the cabinet the maple syrup, I like to keep it there instead of the fridge, it keeps it sweeter and thicker. Excitedly I reached for the silverware but stopped suddenly as a sharp pain ripped through my arm. I gasped and groan out in pain as I watched my hand twitch in agony. Everyone seem to noticed my sudden shock of pain and was currently looking at me. I lowered my arm down against the counter and sighed sadly as my other hand genteelly rubbed the top of my wounded arm. Sasuke quickly finished the remainders of his toast and reached over to slide the plate in between us, he poured the syrup lightly on the top of my little pancake tower covering the fruits in the brown liquid. He took the fork and knife in either hands and started to cut my pancakes for me with a calm look. Cutting a section of the pancakes into a neat triangle shape he forked a few of the fruits and a couple of slices of the pancakes and held it up to my mouth. I looked at him shocked that he was so willing to feed me like this, he returned the look with one that clearly shown sincerity.

"Open wide, Tenten, you should eat it since we went through all the trouble to find you the best ingredients to make it." He said softly eyes narrowing in the slightest to relax my busy mind. What did they do while I was sleeping? "Me, Itachi and Naruto all thought about the things you've done for us so we decided to give you a little break. Itachi remembered that you went to get our clothes fixed so it suited our bodies, so to save you the trouble we went out and got the clothing and bought some more, as you can see, and Naruto had paid for it, willingly. Also, you've risked your life for the safety of Itachi and me when dealing with that snake, so we are going to make it up to you, but we can't do that if you don't eat and be healthy again, now can we?" He smiled. They all had on a similar expression, one that showed truth and promise. I was happy that they were doing this for me, but I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty that it was partially my fault that their lives were in danger. I bit my lip to avoid such thoughts knowing that one of them might catch on, pushing the unwanted thought to the back of my mind smiling sheepishly.

"That's sweet of you guys, thank you!" I opened my mouth allowing Sasuke to put the food I've been dying to try inside. When my tongue hit the pancakes my face lit up. It was so tasty! The fruits were fresh and the pancakes had this sweet and warm flavor to it that was just right. I chewed the mixed fruits and pancakes together, the texture was soft and fluffy. Sasuke cut more slices and held up my coffee to take a sip. After swallowing, I blew some steam away to avoid burning my lips. Slowly he raised the cup against my lips, it was hot against my tongue the flavor again sent my senses up to heaven. This was pure joy in a cup. It wasn't too sweet or too dark just the way I liked it; light. I inhaled the scent of the coffee again before he set the cup down and held up some more of the fruity pancakes. I happily ate them, leaving the fork clean of any traces of food. Sasuke's smile made my heart stop for a moment, he had this… Almost seductive look in his eyes. They were narrowed watching me only as I took every bite, his lips curved up in a small but very alluring smile, his brow lowered in the slightest to give him such a, _captivating_ gaze. I didn't want to look away, his eyes reeled me in keeping me from turning away. He was beautiful. His brows suddenly rose up mixing his expression with amusement. I began to blush when I realized what I was thinking about, of course, think something like that to someone who can read minds! Good job Tenten! His smiled widened, he closed his eyes and let out a single chuckle.

"What are you staring so intently at, Tenten?" He said softly. I could feel the blush grow across my cheeks, I shook my head quickly hoping he couldn't see it.

"Nothing! I uhh, just happened to notice that you were wearing the collars I bought you." I said trying to conceal my growing embarrassment. He blinked for a moment and smiled again.

"You thought we wouldn't wear them? After all the trouble you went through to get them?"

"Well, no! I was just surprised and happy that you'd wear them." I looked down avoiding eye contact. I heard him chuckle again, his hand suddenly came down on the top of my head and ruffled my hair up.

"Idiot." I looked up at him pouting, I opened my mouth to protest me he held up another bite of the fruity pancakes. "Eat up, Naruto wants to take you to the hospital to check on your arm soon." I nodded accepting the food into my mouth. After Sasuke finished feeding me, he took the plate and my empty cup over to the sink where Naruto taught him how to wash the dishes. Itachi, noticing me leaving the kitchen section stood up and followed behind me.

"_I'm going to help you with the more personal things until your arm heals, Sasuke and Naruto don't trust each other in helping you._" I smiled and nodded glancing back at Naruto pointing and instructing Sasuke on how to wash dishes. Itachi opened the door allowing me to go first before closing the door behind him. I suddenly got a chill from being alone with him, I glanced at my bed and a memory flashed in my head of me and Deidara 'experimenting.' I shivered at the memory of that secret pleasure. I felt my body become slightly aroused as the memory became more detailed in my mind. I needed to stop thinking these things, luckily for me, Itachi can't read minds or I would've died on spot if he knew what I was thinking. I gulped about to head for my dresser to pick out some clothing for the warm weather outside when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and diagonally across my chest to my shoulder. I gasped quietly from the sudden touch. What was Itachi doing? The space between our bodies closed, I could feel almost curve of his body from behind me. His face was sniffing the back of my neck and traveling up sniffing my hair. I sighed trying not to enjoy the feeling of his warm breath against my skin.

"Itachi..." I whispered, my own voice betraying my thoughts and sided with my growing aroused body.

"_Tenten, I can smell your arousal._" I felt a pleasurable shock from my stomach up to my breasts, I could feel the sensation tingle in my finger tips all the way down to my toes; that alone was amazing. I felt his nose brush against my sensitive skin on my neck which sent another thrilling shock through my body. He sighed against my neck and he opened his mouth to brush one of his sharp fang like teeth against my neck. I closed my eyes taking in the excitement and pleasure from the small touches. Why was he doing this? My mind was going haywire and my heart was beating frantically with confusion and excitement. He can smell my arousal, why did just the words alone make me feel so warm inside? "_I need you to stop thinking whatever you are that's making you this way. Its dangerous thoughts during this time of year for us._" I turned my eyes in attempt to look at him without moving my head, what did he mean by 'dangerous thoughts' for them? Who was he referring to? Itachi let me go and stepped back against the wall, I turned around to see a shocking site. Itachi arms were wrapped around his stomach tightly, he had a few droplets of sweat near his eyes and forehead, he was shaking visibly and what appeared to be him pushing his self away from me.

"Itachi..." I reached my hand out to touch, him but he smiled weakly and shook his head. What has wrong with him? Why couldn't I understand what was wrong?

"_Don't Tenten, I will explain later, for now, we need to get you to the hospital before we miss your appointment._" Screw the stupid appointment! He was more important and if something was wrong I needed to know so I could help solve it; I was afraid that I had something to do with it. I watched as he took deep breaths and rubbed his forehead relaxing his self. After a moment of composing his self, he straighten out his shirt and made his way to the closet. He opened the dresser and took out some jeans and opened another to find a shirt. I sat on my bed thinking about him and what just occurred. He motioned me to come over, I stood up and walked over to him sitting on the other side of the bed. I was hesitant about stripping down in front of him.

"_I'll close my eyes and I won't touch you anywhere except your clothes, I promise._" I smiled weakly and nodded. I watched as he closed his eyes and held the bottom of my sweat pants helping me pull them off. I kept my eyes on his closed ones not completely sure that his eyes were closed since he knew exactly where to pull and what to touch. I used my unharmed arm to poke my feet into the right sides of my jeans. I stood up after I stuck both my feet all the way through, it was embarrassing standing in front of him like this. I couldn't fight the developing blush growing on my face. I bent over and pulled up one side of my pants as the other side dragged up my leg.

"Umm, can you help me?" I asked him and without responding his hand reached up and grabbed the hanging edge of my jeans and pulled them up at the same time as me. I zipped up the zipper and struggled to button the button. After my struggles ended, I slipped my arm inside my shirt and pulled it over my head letting it lean on my shoulder, I slipped it off lightly trying to avoid touching the wound. I managed to get it off without too much pain. Itachi held up a hot pink tank top and I couldn't help but giggle at his attempt of getting me a shirt.

"Itachi that's not a shirt." His brows raised slightly to show his confusion. "But I'll put it on anyway." He bunched up the tank top so he easily slip it up my hurt arm and over my head, I slipped my other arm in and pulled it down. It showed the straps of my black bra but nothing a cute vest couldn't hide.

"You can open your eyes now." I walked over to my closet and opened it showing different vests, sweaters, jackets, and more. Searching for one I had in mind I found a black vest and unhooked it from the hanger. Itachi helped me put it on my hurt arm and I did the rest. I asked him to button the buttons since I didn't want to struggle and I didn't feel embarrassed about him doing it. The vest hugged my bust and only stopped a few inches above where my belly button would be. My tank top covered my stomach so my arms were showing, I thought it would be smart to keep my arms open since it was getting checked on. Itachi's face went blank. I wonder what's going on through his mind when his face goes blank like that, I'll have to ask Sasuke about that later. I grabbed some flats as Itachi walked over to the door and reopened it for me and closed it once both of us walked out. Naruto was sitting on a stool, legs spread out so his hands could rest against the surface of the stool, Sasuke was laying back on the couch legs crossed and hands behind his head. They both looked up at me and got up from the position they were in.

"All set?" Naruto asked. I nodded dropping my shoes and slipping them on. "Do you mind if we take your car Tenten? I obviously didn't drive here."

"Yeah, the keys are over there by the door." He walked over to get them. "Oh, Sasuke, can you get my wallet and cell phone they both are sitting on top of my dresser." He nodded and headed towards my room. Itachi stood by my side waiting for my next movement. Naruto already had the door open and was putting on his shoes. Sasuke came back with both my wallet and cell phone in hand, handing it to me he then went to put on his shoes. Naruto helped him put it on properly showing and telling him how to do it. I saw that he had black vans, easy beginner shoes for him, I also noticed another pair that was a little bigger, I'm guessing Itachi's? I walked out the door and made my way down stairs and into the parking lot. My car was the cute silver Infiniti G35 coupe farthest to the left away from the rest of the cars. Nothing too expensive or fancy at all, right? Naruto clicked the button to unlock the doors as we walked up. I opened the door and pulled the seat forward waiting for Itachi and Sasuke to get in. They both just stood there and stared at the vehicle, at first I wasn't sure why they weren't getting in, but I realized its because they've never been in a car before. Itachi made the first bold move as he crawled into the back seat, I noticed his nose moving slightly, probably taking in the scent of the car. Sasuke did a similar action to his brother. Once they were both in I pushed the seat back and sat in the passenger side, Naruto was already sitting in the drivers waiting for them to get in.

"Put your seat belts on." He said while clicking his in place. I didn't need any help with this since I always clicked my belt on with one hand. Sasuke and Itachi were confused to what Naruto was talking about. He looked in the rearview mirror waiting for them to do it, then it struck him; they didn't know what a seat belt was. Sighing angrily he unfastened his to turn around and lock both of them in a belt. I giggle at Naruto's irritation as he put his back on and started the ignition. When he did that Sasuke and Itachi's ear pointed straight up alerted from the sudden sound.

"Relax guys," I said turning to face them with a calming smile. "Its not that bad."

"We know what a car is, but we've never been in one before, this is strange to us since we've always walked to where we needed to go." Sasuke said while looking through the small window in the back. Itachi didn't seemed to mind it as much as Sasuke did. The drive to the hospital was quiet, no one dared to speak, but it wasn't tension filled. Naruto turned a corner, this street looked familiar. I was looking around for something that would jolt my memory, I stopped my thoughts when I heard Sasuke chuckling amusingly.

"Oops," I looked out my window and noticed there was a car that had the pole shaped indent and completely busted was the car Sasuke jumped on top of and the snake dealing the final damage. I smiled at his semi-cruel humor and gave a sorry look for the woman who appeared to be having a stroke at her car. After a few more minutes we finally came up to the hospital. Naruto drove around to the parking lot which was next to the large hospital. We searched for a spot until we found one not too far away from the side entrance. Naruto pulled in and shut the car off taking the key out of the ignition and taking off his seat belt. He turned around to unbuckle Sasuke and Itachi from their belts. I opened the door and pulled the seat forward so they both could get out. When we were all out Naruto locked the doors and lead the way towards the front desk. He rested both his arms against the counter lazily as he signed me in.

"So, this is a hospital, it smells strange." Sasuke said scrunching his nose up in distaste. I smiled and shook my head. Itachi took in the scene around him while holding a blank face, I wonder how he could look so calm all the time. I turned my attention back to Naruto and the woman at the front desk to see what was going on.

"What's the name again?" Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance, as he repeated my name again.

"Its Tenten." The women wasn't really paying attention to what she was doing. She kept stealing glances at Naruto which didn't go unnoticed by him. I thought it was cute that a women found Naruto attractive, not that he wasn't. The women soon noticed me and eyed me, I felt offended by the fact that she was silently judging me. I could tell when her face become smug and stuck up. Why must I always be judged, I mean, come on! Its not my fault for Naruto looking good and I shouldn't be hated for having some sort of relation to him! People like this pushed me over the edge. I felt someone's arm wrap across my shoulder and their hands rubbing my arm in a calming gesture.

"Is there a problem here, because we have better things to do than just stand here." Sasuke said annoyed at the women behind the counter. Naruto leaned back crossing his arms over his chest giving a similar annoyed look. The women blushed and nodded quickly typing something on the computer.

"I see you have a personal check up with Lady Tsunade herself! She will be taking you shortly in room number three, its straight down the hall!" She stammered catching a few other worker's attention at the mention of this women's name, Lady Tsunade.

"Thank you." Sasuke turned me around and headed down the hall with Naruto and Itachi hot on our tails. As we walked people one by one stopped what they were doing to look at us. This wasn't weird at all! Can't a couple of normal people walk down a hall without attracting this much attention? Wait, we can't, because we aren't normal people. I sighed, was I ever normal? I laughed mentally, was anything ever normal? I doubt it. I didn't see any room numbers when I started to pay attention to where I was being pushed. There is room number one, but where is two and three? We kept walking further down and after a minute came room two, so I'm guess a little further down is room three? Just like I thought there was room three. I opened the glass door, which was strange, and stepped in. It was a lot bigger than what I'm used to, at least the size of three or four normal check up rooms. The bed was in the middle and there was a small table next to it with a chair. On the right was equipment that I didn't know the name of with a few other tools that doctors use and on the left side of the room were cabinets and counter space. It had a sink and a few other objects meant for dealing with fluids. To my immediate right, next to the door, was a couple of chairs I'm guessing for the non patiences. Naruto took a seat on one of them with Sasuke and Itachi following his actions to the other seats. I took my rightful spot on the bed and waited.

"Naruto, what did you sign me up for an appointment with the CEO?" I joked still looking around the room. I looked at him waiting for him to respond since he missed my joke. His face was completely normal, which was a little strange.

"Not exactly." He smiled with a bright smile on his face. Before I could ask what he meant by that a two women walked in. One had on a white doctors coat and gloves hanging out her pocket. She had on black about two inch heels on, her strong pale yellow hair was in two low pig tails and bangs framing the sides of her face. She didn't look too happy, she seemed very, um, annoyed? The one thing that stood out about her were her breasts! I mean, geez, they're freaking huge! The other women was dress in a black robe like version of a nurses outfit just without the hat. Her hair was short cut and black with a pin pinning back part of her hair. She had a clip board and pen in hand and bright smile on her face, complete opposite of the other woman.

"Alright, lets get this over with." The busty one said irritated. She walked over to me and unwrapped the tape quickly. The other one in black started writing something down while walking up to me too.

"Hello Tenten, I'm Shizune, I need to ask you a few questions as Lady Tsunade works on your wound." She smiled again, it was a little too happy for me so I smiled back weakly as Lady Tsunade twisted and examined my arm.

"Okay." I replied weakly.

"Have you been exposed to any chemicals or acids lately?"

"Uh, no?" What kind of question was that?

"Are you currently taking any medication?" Based off all the things I've learned these pass few days I should be.

"No."

"Have you had any of the following symptoms? Coughing, sneezing, itchy / watery eyes, sores in your shoulder, back, or neck, head aches or pains, severe cramps, nerve disfunction, acid reflex, signs of infections near the wound, inflammation, discoloration of the skin, swelling, rapid body temperature changes, phantasmagorical visions, black outs, sudden dizziness, constipation, diarrhea, vagal infections, inner / outer lip redness, sores, abnormal urine color or stool color?" She said it so fast that I swore she said something along the lines of 'are you okay' because I'd say no, you don't talk about a girl's vagina in front of guys! Especially when they live with you!

"No, I haven't." Tsunade pulled out some gloves and started putting them on smacking it against her skin to make sure that they were on properly. I got nervous from the serious look in her eyes, it gave me a chill. I looked back over the Shizune as she wrote something down not once looking up at me.

"Okay, this is going to hurt for a moment." She said, what was she going- I suddenly scream out in pain as Lady Tsunade stuck her fingers in wound, Shizune still not looking up. I saw out the corner of my eye Sasuke and Itachi jump up out of instinct.

"Sit down, and you stop screaming, I'll be done in a moment." She said in a hard tone that clearly said, 'Shut up, or I'll hurt you,' and it felt sincere. I bit my lip tightly trying to keep from letting tears come out my eyes, it hurt so much, worse than the knife did going in my arm. I don't understand what she was doing, but thats why she was the doctor and not me. The pain started to subside, but I saw that my arm was bleeding. Shizune handed Tsunade a clean towel to pat my wound with, excepting it to hurt my eyes widened in fear of more pain to come but none came. I could feel a small pinch here and there but it wasn't as tender as it was before.

"You had a piece of metal still in your arm, I had to pull it out and I didn't want to get my tools dirty. You should be able to use your arm normally while feeling slight pains as it heals. I will write up a prescription to avoid infection, Shizune will clean you up. After all the paper work is filed and finished you are free to leave." She said while talking off her bloody gloves and throwing them in a sanitary box, then making her way to the sink to wash her hands. She stepped out and left us alone with Shizune to finish up. I couldn't even thank her for the help, she wasn't my normal doctor also.

"I'll just stitch this right up and wrap it up, is it alright if I give the papers to him since you shouldn't be using your arm right away?" She asked in a peppy tone, she is so happy.

"That's fine." She nodded and handed Naruto the papers to fill out. She opened a cabinet and sat a small black box on the counter, opening it she held a needle and thread. I shivered, I never liked needles. Turning my attention away I looked at Sasuke who was staring rather interestedly at me. Itachi held that blank look, that's starting to concern me.

"So Tenten, what are we going to do after this?" Sasuke said resting his chin on his palm lazily.

"I don't know, anything you want to do after this?" I looked at Itachi hoping to catch his attention by leading him into the conversation. Didn't work very well, he _still_ had that blank look. I looked over to Naruto who was just finishing the last page of my paper work and set it down on the table next to the bed.

"I think we should all find a nice place to sit down and talk about things." Naruto interjected. I had to admit, I wanted to do that also, I wanted to know what they were talking about in the bakery that day, and why they were up uptight the last few days. We had a lot to talk about.

"I agree," I flinched from the poke of the needle. "We can go some place like the park and walk and talk?" Sasuke shrugged and nodded, clearly not caring were we go. Itachi, well, I think we all know how he's taking this, blank. Oh my gosh, why didn't I think this before! I know why those people were looking at us! Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi's ears and tails were still out, but could they see them? Does that mean they know what they are? If I remember correctly, not all the doctors and nurses were looking only a handful actually stopped to take the time to recognize them. What did that mean? So much I didn't understand or know that it was enough to drive me mad. Shizune was just finishing up wrapping my arm up and tying it in a knot.

"Okay! You're all done, I'll take the paper work and you're free to go! Have a lovely day!" Her smile was so bright and cheery, she waved walking out with the clip board and papers in hand. I hopped off the bed and looked at my arm that was probably the fastest I've ever had an appointment. I started for the door looking at Itachi to notice that he was moving, no longer in that blank gaze he was in. He opened the door for me and allowed me to walk out first. Silently thanking him I headed for East exit instead of the West where we walked in. The West exit lead to the drop off and pick up area and it was the way towards the park. It was very nice out, the sun almost in its highest point, there was a slight breeze that mingled with the warm sunlight. Naruto picked up the pace a little to walk along my side leaving Itachi and Sasuke not too far behind us. His ears were flattened pointing in different directions and his tail hung twitching every few seconds. He looked guilty, but his eyes said other wise. I wanted to stay something to him, something to start a conversation. Anything would be fine.

"So, how are you feeling?" It wasn't what I was hoping for but it would do.

"I'm okay, it doesn't hurt as much when I move it." I said awkwardly. The walk was very silent between us, Sasuke and Itachi were having their own privet conversation since Sasuke was the only one who could speak. I looked up a saw the open park, it looked like a large field boxed around buildings. There was a small pond on the far northern park of the park, which was loved and cared for by the people of this town. This park was man made, it wasn't already there when people first came to live here. The park was typically quiet besides the sounds of children laughing and playing, people talking, and animal sounds. It was the pride and joy of this little town, we named it after the forest calling it The Park of Quiet Movements also know as The PQM. Easier said and was the top voted name by the people.

"Remember, when I was acting kind of strange to you back in the office a few days ago?" Naruto suddenly said. Glancing over at him then back in my path, I nodded.

"Yeah, you were like that for the last few days when I saw you." He smiled sheepishly

"Well, first off, I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to act like that towards you." He put his hand behind his head. "It wasn't right of me, so, I'm sorry." He said sorrily, I looked up at him with a sympathetic smile.

"Its okay Naruto, we're best friends, sometimes things like this happens." I said while laughing. He flashed his cheesy smiled, good old Naruto was back.

"Well, if you want I can tell you what was on my mind at the time?" I did want to know, I just wasn't sure how to bring it up, but now he's offering to tell me which was perfect in my case.

"Yeah, I was worried for a while." He laughed nervously.

"Oh, sorry for worrying you, but what I wanted to tell you was about, my features." I rose a brow at him confused to what he was trying to get at, noticing my confusion he continued. "I mean my ears and tail." He said pointing at his ears and swishing his tail, he bit his lip and looked down.

"Yeah, I-" He cut me off.

"Let me just finish first. When we first met in the orphanage, I would show them to you and you were the only one who didn't look at me with fear. That's how we became such good friends, you were the only person to accept my strange features. I was happy to have someone like you, but remember when they took me away for a couple of years and I didn't see you again until third grade?" I nodded.

"Yeah, when I came back home there was a women who said she'd taken you on a trip for a little while and said you'd be back soon. She promised that she'd help us keep in touch since we didn't want each other to separate from each other; and, didn't she also leave another person with me so that they could write what we said back and forth since our hand writing was unreadable at the time?" Naruto laughed.

"No! It was only my hand writing they couldn't read, but yeah, they left a person for you before we started living together with Iruka." I laughed too, I miss Iruka. He was like a father to both of us, I remember the day he came to the orphanage. I was _recommended_ for him by another women who didn't work there. I can remember it so clearly

"_Naruto! Please come here." _Naruto was being called down to the desk by the main doors of the orphanage. I was always next to him since all the other kids avoided him. The only time we were separate from each other was when we went to the bathroom. One of us would stand out in front of the door until we were done with our business. Boys didn't normally share a room with girls there but the woman who owned the building noticed our bonds and our friendship and decided to make an exception for us. I didn't remember Naruto having ears until he brought up our past when he went away, as a kid I always thought his ears weren't real, but now I can understand and remember everything so much more clearly. Now I can remember when Naruto and I were little, it was like it was just yesterday. It was a hard day for both of us at the time, one that we would never forget. Naruto's hair was a lot puffier then so his ears that poked out the top of his head were barely visible except the white tips. His tail was the most obvious thing there, it was almost as big as his body, it was very fuzzy and dragged against the ground but it matched his hair color and the end was white like it currently is.

"_Come on Tenten!"_ He would drag me with him and I would happily oblige. We were running down the stairs only to be greeted by the owner of the orphanage, Iruka, and another woman. We stopped and looked at everyone in the room with their bright smiles. We weren't stupid, we knew what was happening at the time; Naruto was getting adopted. I remember Naruto's cute little ears flattening becoming for visible as a sign of fear. Naruto walked around and hid behind me not wanting to be taken away from me. I was just as scared but I stood my ground feeling the need to protect my best friend.

"_This is Tenten we were talking about, always with Naruto, I even caught them sleeping together in the bed once."_ The owner said with a smile. Iruka chuckled and took a step closer along with the woman behind him. We backed away from him, noticing this they stopped.

"_Its okay Tenten, they are here to adopt you,"_ Every ounce of fear was the evident on Naruto's face when we heard that. _"And you too Naruto, please relax, we wouldn't dream of separating you two."_ We both relaxed and was suddenly happy at the news of someone wanting both of us, but of course there was one little thing that they didn't tell us right away. The woman behind Iruka was taking Naruto away for 'a little while' while I went to live with Iruka.

"_Hello to you both, I have heard so much about both of you!"_ The women behind Iruka began saying. "_Do you mind if I talk to both of you for a moment?"_ She asked us, thinking that everything in the moment was perfect we both agreed while Iruka was talking to the women who owned the orphanage. She took us out side and asked us to sit on the bench.

"_I know that you two are such good friends and based off what was told to me by the head master here is that you two don't like to be away from each other. I wanted to adopt Naruto and the other man in there was going to adopt you Tenten, but when she told us that we had a long talk. Naruto, we know that you are different from the other kids in the orphanage, but there are others out there like you."_ This caught his attention right away, it hurt me because I thought at the time she was trying to take Naruto away, but she wasn't finished.

"_Tenten, I know you're good friends with Naruto and I don't want to be the bad guy who separates you two so me and the man in there decided on this, Naruto will come with me for a little while to meet others of his kind, and if he liked it there he would stay with me, but he must learn about who and what he is first before he can return. If he doesn't like it with them then he would come back and stay with you and the man. Would that be okay?"_ Of course it wasn't okay to us, we both didn't like the idea, but I could tell Naruto was interested in what the lady had offered him, although, he didn't want to leave me. Our young brains didn't comprehend the words 'Naruto will come with me,' until after she took Naruto away. Neither of us were happy about it but the woman left another with Iruka so we could keep in touch. It was better than no contact but it didn't feel complete. Years went by and I started to think Naruto was never coming back. It was around Christmas time, a holiday not typically celebrated around here, but as a kid I thought that if a man could go around the world giving good kids what they wanted then I would give it a shot. I asked Iruka if I was a good kid and he said of course I was. Then he started getting suspicious after I came home one day with a bush. He asked me why I was bringing it in the house and I explained my reasoning. That if I was a good girl and wrote that man a letter he would give me the thing I wanted most and put it under my tree. Iruka was surprised at first but sadly helped me. I remember sending that letter and being good every day until Christmas came. I got the surprise of my life when I woke up that day, that man really did come in and leave a few presents under my little bush. One was Iruka who sat on the couch with a bow and a piece of wrapping paper stuck to him, another was a box of chocolates, but the best present was in a box, a big box. I ripped it up and out tumbled Naruto. It was the greatest gift I could ever ask for, I don't remember much after eating my chocolates though. I smiled at the memory, ever since then I celebrated Christmas, even though I found out that it was Iruka who persuaded Naruto to hide in the box to 'surprise' me. It was by far the best 'surprise' I've ever received, but its also in memory of Iruka, Rest In Peace.

"Hey Tenten! What are you concentrating on?" Naruto said poking my cheek. Shaking my head and snapping back into reality I looked at him and laughed.

"Sorry, was remembering the past when you came back that day."

"About that, remember the chocolates you got?" I nodded. "Well, they had some sort of medicine in it that would make you forget somethings about me, and it was my ears and tails. I had to eat them too so I didn't remember it either for the longest time, but I regained that memory around the middle of middle school, but I was reminded again that I wasn't allowed to tell you what I was since you were a human. I've been keeping that a secret from you for years and the guilt of not telling my best friend started to eat at me. Last Thursday I had a talk with some people and it reminded me again of all the secrets I was keeping from you, so I thought that night I was going to tell you the next day. It was bugging me all day and driving me insane so I put it in the back of my mind, that is, until I saw you again at the end of the day, it all came rushing back and I needed to figure out how I was going to tell you. I kept tripping up and trying to ease into it but I chickened out and ran off saying that I'd see you another day. I was an idiot for that, and I'm sorry." I was a little shocked to hear that coming from Naruto. It wasn't like him to say things like this but I could understand. We were still normal people living normal lives, well, he thought I was normal but he never was and that's what was eating at him. I bit my lip and looked down, now neither of us were normal people anymore and because of this we can share our truths without misunderstandings.

"Thank you for telling me Naruto, I'm glad that you could finally tell me." I was truly happy that he could but there were a few more things I wanted to know, like what was going on between him and the Hyuga siblings. Naruto's phone started to ring, stopping for a moment he dug it out and looked at the screen.

"Its Neji, excuse me for a moment." He stepped aside and answered the call. I was irritated that he had to step away from us to speak on the phone. Now I noticed we were in the park, I was so lost in my thoughts that me and Naruto were strolling aimlessly down a path in the park. I looked around for Sasuke and Itachi since they were no longer behind us. I spotted them by a tree, Sasuke had his back against it while Itachi's head laid on Sasuke's lap. I walked over to them since Naruto would be able to spot us easily if he turned around.

"Is Itachi okay?" I asked worried. Sasuke smirked and nodded as he fanned his brother with his hand.

"I told him that his outfit would be too warm for the weather, but he didn't listen to me. Now look at him, his face is turning red from the heat." Sasuke's smirk grew as he closed his eyes and laid his head back against the tree. Itachi's eyes open to glare at Sasuke but then closed relax again. Sasuke laughed and kept a smile on his face, I'm guessing Itachi said something to him?

"Whatever." He said indirectly, probably to Itachi. "Tenten, you should bring us back here again sometime, we like it here." Sasuke said without moving his position against the tree, Itachi nodded agreeing. I would come here a lot more often now that I have these two, going out and getting a little more exercise would be healthy for me, plus I said I would this year and its already half way over. Naruto came back over closing his phone and putting it back in his pocket.

"So what did Neji want?" I asked suspiciously.

"He was asking if we wanted to go out and eat, I told him about what I told you and he thought it would be a good idea if we all just sat down and talked about things." I was surprised again, but I did agree to that idea.

"Sasuke and Itachi will be coming with me, I don't want to leave them home by themselves." I said to him noticing out of the corner of my eyes Sasuke and Itachi's eyes open to the sounds of their names.

"They can come." Naruto said heading in the direction of the hospital. I followed behind him motioning Sasuke and Itachi to follow us. The trip back was silent and quick, no words were exchanged, all except for Sasuke's who talked to a silent Itachi. I wonder what happened to Itachi's voice and why he can't speak in his human form. Once we got to my car Naruto unlocked the doors and pushed the seats back for Itachi and Sasuke to climb in the back, after buckling then in and fastened his own and started the engine. Naruto stepped on the gas and was off in the direction of my house.

"Where do they want to meet us?" I asked Naruto as he stopped at a red light.

"Neji said at Kanaya's on the other side of town would be suitable for a comforting atmosphere. Hinata will be going too."(1) It will be a pleasant evening for all of us will be together again after so long. I yawned looking at the clock on the dash board, it was only 1:00 PM. When we get home I'll take a nap and change when I wake up. I know Neji and Hinata are working right now and they don't get off until after 5:30 PM so I have time for a little nap. I turned off the radio not wanting to hear anything at the moment. I leaned against the window looking at different people and places now thinking about how tidy this town is. I blinked feeling the tired parts start to take over. I was dozing off until Naruto hit a bump making my head hit against the glass, which hurt. Silently grumbling, I sat back and waited until I got home. Before knew it we were there, Naruto shut off the engine and pulled his seat forward to let Sasuke and Itachi out. He handed me the keys to get in the house while he locked my car doors. I opened the first door and headed up the stairs to open the next.

"Hey Tenten, what time do you want to head out and meet them?" Naruto asked from the second flight of stairs. I was sorta tired so not until I had a reasonable nap.

"Later, after they get off work!" I yelled back unlocking the door.

"We know that but how much later?" I hooked the keys on its small rack and kicked my shoes off letting them hit the wall as I slumped down the hall heading to my room.

"I'm taking a nap right now, so how about we meet them there at seven to give them time to close the shop and get dressed? Sound good, great" With that said I closed the door to my room and plopped on my bed falling asleep right as my face hit the pillow.

* * *

I wonder if she's okay, I do give her credit for being able to handle all this within a few days but she must be really tired. Naruto closed the door and locked it while me and Itachi made our way to our to the small sitting thing. I think she called it a couch? I sighed and laid back against it with my arms behind my head and legs crossed over each other. It felt good being in my human form again, I love being in my other form, much more comfortable, but I could get used to this. Naruto walked into the other room across from Tenten's closing the door behind him without a word. Itachi walked over and tugged on my, what was it called, shoes!

"_Sasuke you know Tenten keeps hers over by the door, you should follow her lead._" Itachi said to me pulling them off my feet, I didn't like them too much but Naruto got us a some that he said would be comfortable for us since we weren't used to it. This Naruto person, eh, he's okay. He hasn't been treating Tenten with the proper care he should be but since he's her 'most trusted' friend, we, well more like I'll, have to learn to accept that. Though there is no way I'll show him if I do. Itachi sat on my waist and placed his hand on my face as if he were grabbing it leaving my right eye open to look up at him. I raised my brows as if I were asking his what he was doing. He just smiled and laid down on top of me running his fingers through my hair. His head laid against my chest, he wrapped his other arm around my waist and his legs become tangled with mine.

"_Nothing, just laying down._" He always lays on me, not that I mind it, but I always thought it was the other way around? Weren't the little brother's supposed to lay on their big brothers? "_Why, is something wrong with the spot I choose to lay, otouto?_" He asked softly. I blinked down at him, of course not! I gulped when I felt him rub my ears with the tips of his fingers.

"No, I don't mind," he smiled and used the tip of his finger to trace a line in the inside of my ear up and down, I shivered loving the attention he was giving me. "But, I just don't understand why I don't get to lay on you, it always seems like you don't like it when I try to." I grumbled quietly but enough for him to hear. He stopped and opened his eyes. He sat up on his knees and both hands on either sides of my head, his hair fell along the sides of his face as he looked at me with his deep onyx eyes. My eyes widened slightly and my mouth parted to say something thinking I upset him somehow. His eyes narrowed and his lips formed a small smile.

"_I'm sorry if I seem to not like it when you lay on me, I really don't mind you doing it at all, I may just be really tired and not realize what I'm doing at the time._" He said as his nose brushed against my neck nuzzling me, feeling his hot breath against my sensitive skin sent a chilling sensation up my spine from my brother's affection. For some reason I didn't believe that response, there was something else to it and he wouldn't tell me.

"Aniki, no, its okay." I said airily. I wrapped my around his back bringing his body down and on top of mines. I felt his face burry into my crook of my neck as his arms wrapped around my neck, his fingers massaging my neck and my hair. I ran my fingers through his long hair and looked down at the top of his head. I love my brother, more than anything. I know he loves me more, but I can tell he feels more at ease now than before. He was always looking after me, watching me, making sure I was okay and well fed. Living in the forest was tough for him, I could tell. I saw it in his eyes ever time he returned with a kill he made. He would drag it in and lay it out for me to eat first when I was a puppy. I would always get so excited when he came back with something to eat, not realizing all the dangers he went through to get me that meal. Being the young pup I was I never understood the hardships that he faced for me, but now I'm starting to understand. Back when I was a pup, me and Itachi didn't have anyone after the Hokage left. We were on our own without a place to sleep. I remember we made our own little shelters with rocks or leaves during the cold nights. I remember shivering sometimes when the shelter we made together was very poorly made, he would always come over and around me, taking the cold and keeping me warm. When I was hungry and complained to him he always seemed worried to leave me alone. I couldn't hunt with him, I would drive away all the kills. I remember him hiding me and saying

"_Now listen Sasuke, aniki has to go get you something to eat so I need you to do something really important for me." _Being my young and excited self I would take it seriously and do as he asked.

"_Good, now I need you to hide in here so no one can find you, not even me."_ I didn't realize why he was doing that, I was too young to comprehend.

"_But, why aniki?"_ Why indeed, why did he leave me everyday for a long period of time? Why? Because he loved me.

"_I'm going to get you something to eat and I can't bring you with me, I'm sorry Sasuke."_ I was mad at him, not because he would not allow me to go with him, but because he was leaving. Then again, I was too young to comprehend anything. He shoved me into a log that was really cramped, licking my face he ran off in search of my meal. I waited for hours and hours and Itachi didn't come back, but I didn't move. I knew that Itachi would come back for me if I just waited like he told me. I remember when the sun started setting and I was beginning to wonder if Itachi was ever going to come back for me. I sadly laid in that cramped log for a few more hours. That's when I heard the growl of an animal, to be more specific another wolf. I was scared at the time, I was alone with another creature that could kill me on whim. My ears would lower and point back as I would try to push myself further into the tight space. I laid still not wanting to run. I thought, maybe aniki will come and save me. Maybe the animal won't find me if I do as aniki says. I kept thinking that, I held onto the idea of Itachi coming to me. I wished he were there or would return at that moment. Sadly those wishes and hopes never came true, instead, that creature found me a few minutes after searching. I was scared, I kept thinking that it wasn't looking at me, just in my direction. My head knew that it was looking straight at me but my heart didn't want to believe it. I remember it started barking loudly and taking off in a sprint. Fear froze my body but instinct took over in the last second causing my body to shoot out of that tiny space and flee. Moments after I ran that wolf took off right behind me, it was quick and hungry and I was targeted as its next meal. I was an easy meal for that wolf, but I was not going to get eaten. I ran hard making sharp turns trying to throw the pursuing wolf off. I would glance back remembering that evil glint in its eyes that thirsted for my blood. Fear pushed me faster. Adrenaline made me daring and take risks, yet that wolf never seemed to tire. Something I learned as a pup was a young starved wolf was a dangerous creature, one that wouldn't stop until it caught it's prey. After realizing that little detail I knew that I wouldn't get away from it, not without help. So I called for my brother, I howled, and barked as that wolf chased me. My heart was crying at the time, 'where is my aniki?' 'Where is Itachi?'

"_Brother!"_ My heart screamed, pained that my brother wasn't there to protect me. I wanted my brother, I didn't care if he caught me something to eat or not, I just wanted my big strong brother to save me. At that moment the wolf had caught my front leg and bitten into it. I whined as it swung me left and right as if trying to remove my limb. I managed to scratch its eye making it let me go. I flew at least ten feet away and off a mini cliff. I rolled against the wet, cold dead leaves until I finally came to a stop. I looked up see the wolf struggling with the loss of his eye, when it regained its senses it looked at me with that killer intent. In that moment, I'll have to say, was a moment I'll never forget. I thought I was going to die right there and never see my brother again. I remember the tears that formed in my little eyes as that blood crazed wolf jump down in front of me getting ready for the final blow. I tried using my other able legs to squirm away but that only provoked it.

"_Aniki..."_ Was my last thought. Everything happened so slowly, that wolf's drool was falling anomalistically, its eyes were daggers that stabbed at my heart, its ungraceful running was gauche and uncoordinated, everything about it scared me. About a foot away from my hurt body My brother came racing out of the bushes to bite at its neck and throw it away like a stick. My brother came for me, he protected me, I never in my life had felt so relieved and happy that my brother was with me again. He was standing over me growling at the wolf on the ground that was trying to figure out what just happened. It whined and stood before my brother automatically seeing him as an opponent to its 'meal.' My sense finally came back and I realized that the sides of my muzzle had tears streaming down it. I looked up only to be able to see my brother's stomach. I could feel the rage and anger flow off him. Itachi was beyond angry, he was furious. The wolf now in the attacking position got ready to fight to the death for me. The blood lust between the two made me shiver in fear, I looked up and whine at my brother. I didn't want to be afraid but I was. Itachi heard me and charged off at the fiendish wolf. I remember the battle between them, though, it wasn't much of a battle since Itachi was already far superior to it. Itachi duck his head from the opposing wolf's attack and struck straight for its neck. I remember hearing it whine out in pain as Itachi brutally ripped it's neck open allowing blood to race out and down its leg. As badly injured as it was it didn't quit. I remember Itachi getting angrier at that. He wasted no time in going for a second attack this time to it's leg. Tricking that wolf by pretending to go for its neck, the wolf moved to the side allowing an easy opening to its legs which Itachi took swiftly. I remember the crunching sound of the bones as Itachi spared no mercy. It harmed me and that was an immediate death sentence. After Itachi successfully had the wolf down on the ground he went around and broke the other three legs. On the verge of death Itachi left the wolf to suffer until it bled to death and died. He walked over to me quickly and sniffed for wounds, he kept licking and nuzzling me.

"_Sasuke, I'm so sorry, I should have never left you alone like that. I shouldn't have expected you to be fine while I was gone. I shouldn't have been gone for so long either. I'm so sorry Sasuke." _He said shamefully to me licking away my tears. He used one of his paws to gently pull me close to him as the other wrapped protectively around me like a barrier. He didn't stop licking me, I could feel his sorrow and pain for leaving me alone and having me get hurt. I rolled on my back and put one of my little paws against his muzzle as I looked into his eyes. He licked my stomach and up my chest causing me to whine in delight from the tickle of his tongue.

"_I'm so sorry Sasuke, can you forgive your aniki?"_ He asked me, of course I could. I love my brother more than anything in the world and he was the only one I had at the time. It was me and him, alone and together. We had only each other and that's what we began to believe for a while. _"I don't know what I would've done if I lost you, Sasuke."_ He said while softly licking my hurt paw. Soon after Itachi finished licking me he helped me to a quiet place to rest. He took me back to where he left me to hide, there was a dead dear there, he told me that when he got there with the kill I wasn't there and it panicked him when he heard my howl. After we finished our meal Itachi placed me near a rock and laid down on top of me. I was happy with him on top of me, there to protect me from harm and love and care for me since there was no one else. We stayed there until I was well enough to walk on my injured paw again, but when it was time to hunt he didn't leave me alone. He took me with him, teaching me how to hunt different animals and how to fight. Never did he leave me alone, not once after that day. Then came Tenten, after meeting her Itachi changed a bit, he became more at ease. Maybe its because he knows that someone else loves and cares for us, maybe its because we have a warm dry place to live, maybe its because we don't have to risk our lives for something to eat everyday, but he still lays on top of me. Why? I know he does it partially out of love, but we have someone we have to protect. Why doesn't he lay on top of Tenten? Is it because I'm his first priority? No, it can't be that, Tenten is now our number one priority. She's like our alpha so, why does he still do it? Could it be habit? It can't be that either. Maybe he's doing it as a sign of protection? I don't know, but I'll find out soon enough.

"_What are you concentrating so hard on?_" Itachi said snapping me out of my thoughts. His face inches away from mine with a mix of curiosity and amusement plastered on his face. I blinked and shook my head.

"Nothing, just remembering a past memory." He smiled and dug his head back into the crook of my neck.

"_Do tell?_" He asked, I glanced over only to see the side of his head and his ear. I pressed my cheek against his hair and put my hand against the back of head keeping him in place not wanting to look my brother in the eye when I tell him a lie.

"It was about the first time I caught my first fish." I said calming, after a moment with no response I felt Itachi's warm tongue lick up the side of my neck as he said.

"_Lier._" I shivered, he could always tell if I'm lying, it didn't matter how hard I tried to conceal it he would always figure it out. "_I'll let it slide this time but next time you have to tell me whats plaguing that mind of yours. Also, I noticed your actions this morning and thought I should state my concerns._" What is he talking about this morning?

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly. He sat up slightly propping his self up with his elbows to look at me.

"_This is a dangerous time for us to be around Tenten, not so much Naruto, but mainly her._" I didn't understand why we were a danger to her.

"How are we a danger to her?" Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly as if he were trying to reading me. He suddenly sat up slight and brushed his knees against my groin, I suddenly gasped, my head falling backwards, eyes rolling back and my back arching up as pleasure erupted through my body. I could feel my manhood suddenly become hard from the simple contact, a deep growl built up in my chest threatening to let out a moan. My arousal spiked enough to fill the entire room, I arched slightly still feeling Itachi's knees in between my legs and rubbing softly against my sensitive region. I held onto his arms tightly as if trying to restrain myself, I bit my lips and closed my eyes trying to comprehend anything, but the pleasure was taking over my mind and replacing it with white. I didn't understand why Itachi touched me like that, he hasn't before. He pulled his knee away, secretly, to my displeasure, and was replaced by his waist. Shockingly, he was in the same state I was in, I could feel his hardened self also, it was erratic but it didn't feel awkward; he could probably smell my arousal anyway. Why were we both suddenly so aroused and excited like this from that simple touch? What was the purpose of that anyway?

"_Do you see how easily excited you became? Its summer time, a time of mating for our kind's breed. I don't know if Naruto can sense it or not, though I highly doubt he can, but our bodies are ready for a female, ready to mate, and because Tenten is the closest female she will become an immediate target by our senses and instincts. Also, because she is, lets say, new to this sort of thing she can and will get aroused from us easily. Our pheromones might affect her and her attitude because she is our Devine Player, but I'm not sure. Based off our actions today I think she is so I need you to try to control yourself. If you need help or find yourself unable to avoid it call me or someone else to get you away from her. Same goes with me, okay?_" I nodded understanding the situation, but what about something like this, when we both are aroused?

"I understand, but, what about now? We're both aroused." Itachi leaned down and licked my neck while rubbing my ears again. I groaned quietly while biting my lip from my brother's gentle hands. I could feel his waist come closer in contact with my own, I could feel his hardness against mine, it wasn't weird, it felt normal to be touched by him. Nothing was a secret between us, there wasn't one thing I haven't seen or know about Itachi which makes me very comfortable with him. I always loved my brother's attention, doesn't matter what kind it was. Attention was attention. Although, not that I would admit it out loud, but I wouldn't mind Tenten in the middle of this. I couldn't touch her like that, I'm not allowed to, Itachi can't either, but I know he craves her body just as much as I do. Her touch is so soft and sweet and we both want to share this secret pleasure with her. I've read Itachi's mind a few times before and seen the dirty things part of him would like to act on, but he knows his duty and responsibilities for her. She is our master, our alpha female, and she has the final say. I felt Itachi lick my neck again and nuzzle my cheek with the tip of his nose. In my head he whispered.

"_For now, there is nothing we can do except sit here and suffer. We cannot release this pleasure on anyone or thing without Tenten allowing us. Remember Sasuke, she is our alpha and without her consent we cannot and will not act. We've already broken a few of her rules by sneaking out with that fox, and we can't keep doing things like that, even if she didn't seem to mind. Eventually, she will learn her title and her authority over us, but we must play our part correctly until she does. Is that understood?_" I did, but I was also disappointed that we wouldn't go any further, I complied nonetheless. I smiled and pushed the pleasurable feelings behind me as Itachi began to relax.

"Yes." He smiled and laid back on top of me burying his head in the same spot against my neck.

"_Now let us get some rest, we must be on our best behavior in front of Tenten's friends._" I yawned a bit and nodded leaning my head against his drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Looking over at the clock it read 6:18pm which meant it was time to get up and ready to see Hinata and Neji. I should take naps more often, I feel so much better. I should probably change my clothing since its getting cooler out. Maybe a long sleeved shirt will go well with my vest? Hm. I walked over to my dresser and searched for something to replace my top. Taking off my vest with surprising ease, I hooked it back on the hanger and took down a semi long sleeved purple shirt. Slipping it on quickly and grabbing a dark grey sweeter and throwing it on as I grabbed my wallet and phone and shoved them in my pocket, I wonder if the others are already up. Opening my door slowly to listen for any signs of activity, I didn't hear a thing. Quietly I walked out looking around, it sounded like no one was here except me. Peaking around the corner I saw the cutest thing! Itachi was laying on top of Sasuke's chest with his arms wrapped around his stomach. Sasuke's hand was on top of Itachi's head and the other was on his back. Both their ears were flat down making their faces look more relaxed. I blushed, it was something I've never witnessed before, it was so cute! Their connection was so strong I'm almost jealous of it. They were both sleeping and I didn't want to wake them, but I had to. I walked over and placed my hand on Itachi's back and shook him softly. Both their eyes opened at the same time and their ears poked up in alert, it was like they were in sync! They both looked at me.

"Is everything okay, Tenten?" Sasuke asked me, I nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine, its just time to get ready to go now. I'm sorry for waking you two." Itachi sat up and moved over to stand up next to me. Sasuke leaned forward and stayed on the couch.

"No, its fine," he said standing up to stretch.

"Okay, do you know where Naruto went?" Itachi pointed in the direction of the guest room. I walked over and opened the door to see Naruto sprawled out on the bed with a trail of drool leaking out his mouth and pooling around the side of his head. Wow, I didn't think my tiredness would put everyone to sleep. I giggled at Naruto's snoring as he said something about wanting ramen. I poked him in the stomach and said.

"Naruto wake up!" I kept poking him until he subconsciously started to giggle. I smiled and added another finger to my poking. "Wake-y Wake-y Naruto." After a few more moments of his giggling I wasn't getting anywhere. He wasn't waking up, he just kept laughing! An evil Idea struck my mind as I turned around and headed for the kitchen. Grabbing a cup I turned on the cold water letting the water run for moment making sure it was _extra_ cold. Filled the cup up and slowly made my way back to the guest room. Look at him, all curled up so innocently and warm. My eyes radiated with an evil glint as I held the cup of cold water above Naruto. Slowly I tilted the cup letting out a drip before completely flipping the cup over and pouring all of on his head. His eyes snapped opened while screaming, he jumped off the bed and ran out into the hall holding his now wet head.

"TENTEN! WHAT THE HELL?" He yelled hiding behind Itachi, since he could still see the evil glint in my eyes.

"You wouldn't wake up and I saw no other options." I shrugged amused and satisfied at my work. Naruto pointed a shaking finger at me.

"There are plenty of other ways to wake me up! Pouring cold water on me is not one of them!" He shouted back. I glared at him with a creepy, slightly annoyed smile that made him shrink back behind Itachi's legs.

"Then just get up next time!" My eye twitched, turning away I headed for the door grabbing my car keys and slipping on my flats. Itachi and Sasuke followed me without question or saying anything Naruto sat there for a moment before getting up to put his own shoes on. We walked silently to the car getting in the same seats as before. Naruto started the engine and buckled his self in before driving off. I reached over and turned on the radio to see if there was anything good on. It was another song by my favorite artist, Ryan Farish, it was his single In This Moment, very beautiful song. I loved his work, it also left me thinking about something or having an emotion build up in my chest for some reason. It was inspirational and deep, it almost made the sunset look unnatural. I pushed the button to roll down the window all the way so I could feel the warm air. I cross my arms over one another on the door and laid my chin down on top of my crossed arms feeling the air brush against me. I noticed in the side mirror that Sasuke seemed to like the wind in his face, too bad my car only had two windows. I glanced over at Naruto who was focused on the road, I wonder why I couldn't see his ears and tail before. They were there now but they didn't go away. Could other normal people see them? I looked back out the window to contemplate on this thought, I know why I couldn't remember Naruto's ears and tail, but that doesn't explain why others can't. We did go to the same middle school and high school but if they were always there then how come people in our school didn't seem to notice? How where they there at one point then disappear then be there again? It didn't make sense.

"Hey, you okay." I heard Sasuke whisper from behind. I turned my head to nod at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking too hard." Sometimes I forget he can read my mind. I frowned a bit looking at the ground moving past us. I wouldn't be able to keep secrets from them and my privacy is practically gone, but nothing should be kept a secret from them anyways.A few minutes later we pulled up to the restaurant, Naruto pulled into a parking spot and shut the car off. We all got out of the car and headed for the main door. There was a man there holding the door open and welcoming us. Sasuke made a face and quickly walked up to the man.

"Allow me." He said more in my direction, taking the door from the man and holding it open. I didn't understand why he was doing that.

"Uh, Sir, I've got the door." The man replied trying to get his 'job' back. Sasuke made a face of annoyance and refused to move. What was the purpose of this? There were some weird things going on, like before I remember Sasuke telling me that Itachi was mute in his human form and couldn't talk to me, but recently he has spoken to me, in his human form too. Also, Sasuke is able to read minds both in his human form and wolf? What was going on?

"_Its an animal thing,_" I looked over at Itachi who spoke to me in my mind wondering what he meant. "_Its in our nature to please you since you are like our alpha, so Sasuke sees this other male as a threat and his instincts are telling him that he is the dominate one._" I understood now, I better stop him before he ends up getting into a fight. I quickly walked over to Sasuke and the man who were now glaring at each other with a handle to a hand.

"Sasuke, please, let the man do his job," I placed my hand on his shoulder and stood up on my tip toes to whisper in his ear. "Don't feel threatened by him, he is a lesser creature than you and it isn't worth it." Sasuke seemed like the type who wouldn't back down when challenged so saying something that should make him feel like the outcome would be inedible in his favor and would make him back down; also because I said so. It made me feel kinda bad to say something like that though, I mean, I was once human just like this man doing his job. Then again, was I ever normal after that day? Sasuke made an annoyed face at the man and let go after a moment, his ears flattened in submission and irritation as he let go of the handle. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and walked past the man without another glance. Naruto was waiting for the three of us with the waitress, she lead us around the corner and place us at a circular booth seat in the corner. Naruto slid in first scooting all the way in until he was about half way in. Sasuke sat in next, followed by me then Itachi. So we just had to wait for Hinata and Neji to get here.

"Would you like something to drink along with an appetizer while you wait for the rest of your party?" She asked while handing out menus and silverware she was holding a small circular tray with a note pad and pen. I looked around at the three to see if they wanted anything.

"I'll have pineapple juice, virgin please."(2) The waitress nodded and wrote it down.

"Anything for the rest of you?"

"I'll have a cup of water please, uh, make that three." She nodded and wrote it down.

"Any appetizers?"

"Salad, please." She nodded and said that she'd be back in a moment. I sighed and glanced over at Sasuke who still seemed to be sulking about the man at the front. It was a little childish, but it was cute too. I nudged him making him glance at me for a moment then back to the spot on the table in which he choose to glare at.

"Sasuke?" I said quietly. He didn't look up again but his ears slowly twitched in my direction so at least I knew he was listening. "Sasuke, its okay, don't worry about it, its his job, he's getting paid to open the door and greet people." I said with a sad expression, he was mad that he couldn't open the door, yes, but what made it worse I think was that a 'lesser creature' did what he couldn't. It made him upset, I could almost feel it. He crossed his arms over one another and leaned against the table still refusing to look at me. His ears flattened down and his bottom lip poked out, he stole a small glance at me before lowering his head down into his arm so that only the bridge of nose and his eyes, that narrowed, were visible. Shaking my head and smiling at his stubbornness I rubbed his head and picked up my menu to figure out what I wanted to eat. I decided on an expensive dish as a treat to myself. Closing the menu I glanced over at Naruto who was still searching through his menu. Itachi, on the other hand, sat there perfectly still. He wasn't focused on a particular spot, maybe he was thinking about something.

"Do you know what you want to eat?" He looked over at me and down at the menu, he opened it and looked back up at me.

"We don't understand what we are supposed to do, and we don't know what that stuff is." Sasuke mumbled. That makes sense, I don't think they know what this place even is. I hooked my arm around Sasuke's and pulled him a little closer to me forcing him to look up. I pointed at different choices on the menu and went down the list of which one each one was.

"For starters Tenten, before you go through the whole thing, we are wolves. Think typically what wolves eat." Sasuke said looking down the menu's choices. I wonder if they can read. Sasuke looked at me and narrowed his eyes. Damn it! I keep forgetting that he can read my mind. "And to answer your question, yes, we can. We just aren't familiar to what some of these things are on here. For instance, we know what fish is, but I don't know what that word is." He pointed to the word 'Caviar.'

"Oh, that's fish eggs." Sasuke rose a brow and shrugged leaning more against me wrapping his arm around my waist. "So, do you want me to get you guys something raw?" Itachi suddenly wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him and sliding his body closer to mines. I blinked to realize that both of them were very close to me. I noticed that Sasuke was looking ahead while and Itachi was looking more to the right. If I didn't know any better, I'd say the action was completely strange, but I began to figure out why they were doing it when I traced their gazes. We were gaining attention, some from females, some from males. Clearly it was unwanted attention from these two, but they are only making it worse by stressing the fact that I was 'theres.' It was sweet that they were being so protective of me but I really didn't need it against normal people. Stuff like this happens, its normal, they're human. Sasuke probably can get a better understanding about what they're thinking for obvious reasons. Itachi can probably sense it better than Sasuke, this was just me guessing though. I moved my hands and gripped their ears, I could instantly feel them tense up slightly. I rubbed them in between my fingers and felt them start to relax. Their heads hit the table moments after I let them go, both tails wagging happily. I smiled at my successful plan to relax the two. The waitress walked over and set a large bowl of salad down in the center of the table along with the drinks we ordered.

"The rest of your party is here." She stepped aside giving us view to Neji and Hinata who was right behind her. Neji was wearing a skin tight turtle neck with a jacket over it. His hair was up in a phony tail with his long bangs framing his face, he had on jeans and a clean pair of black sneakers. Hinata had on a high collared purple dress that had long sleeves and it stopped just above her knees. She had on high black boots that stopped just below her knees. She was wearing a lavender colored sweater with little flower buttons. She also had her hair done similar to Neji's except her's was down. She had a small black bag, I'm assuming her purse, and keys in the other. Neji allowed Hinata to sit first before sitting next to her.

"Hey, guys how are you?" Naruto said with a cheesy smile. Hinata took off her sweater and handed to it Neji who hooked it up on the hooks next to our booth.

"We're good. Sorry for being so late, there was traffic from our house to here." Hinata replied folding her hands on her lap.

"Would you two like anything to drink?" The waitress said handing them both menu's Hinata and Neji skimmed the drinks for a moment before looking back up and replying.

"I'll have hot green tea." Hinata said still flipping through her menu.

"I'll have the same." Neji said closing his putting it on the table while the waitress was busily writing it down.

"Okay, would you like to order now or wait a bit?" She asked looking up at me, Naruto, Itachi and Sasuke.

"We'll need a minute more please." I said, she nodded and walked off to get Hinata and Neji their drinks. I felt kinda nervous for a moment, we were all sitting together about to discuss all our secrets with each other. I shouldn't feel this way towards my friends but they were the ones who did this to me, not the other way around. I noticed that Sasuke and Itachi were looking at Hinata and Neji very closely but hid it from their faces, their eyes said everything. I wonder if they'll like them.

"So." Naruto said awkwardly. Way to go, make everyone feel awkward. We're friends! We should not be acting this way, we should not feel tense or the least bit of discomfort! I rolled my eyes and spoke up.

"I'm glad to see you guys, its been a while, I'd like to introduce you to," I paused for moment unsure on how I should address them. "This is Sasuke Uchiha and his older brother Itachi Uchiha." I paused again. They waved and said their hellos, well, Itachi waved and Sasuke said hello. Now that its on my mind how do I introduce them? They obviously are not just my friends, they kinda are my family now, but what about the fact that they're wolves, should I tell them? I shouldn't be hesitating right, I need to stay honest! Focus!

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Hinata Hyuga and this is my cousin Neji Hyuga." Hinata said introducing them. Neji and Sasuke were sharing each other down, another beautiful friendship building already, I sighed.

"Hyuga."

"Uchiha." My eye twitched, was that how you say hello to each other?

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said proudly. I shook my head, this couldn't get any better.

"Yeah, now the world knows who you are." Sasuke mumbled, I giggled at his comment.

"Well, I thought I should start off by saying sorry first," Naruto said completely missing Sasuke's comment. I was touched that he'd actually begin this tough conversation. "I'm sorry Tenten, I've kept things from you and I shouldn't have had done that. We've been friends since we were kids and I was out of line by keeping things from you. I should've asked you questions instead of assuming things and spreading it off to our friends. I didn't mean to hurt you or cause any pain to you, so for that, I'm sorry." Naruto said softly, I was touched. Typically, when he does something stupid and he forgives me, its whatever, but now was different, it was sincere and deep.

"I forgive you Naruto, I also had my own secrets that I should've told you about," Even though I didn't exactly lie to him, I just didn't tell the complete truth. "Like about Sasuke and Itachi and about who I am to them. I'm sorry, I should've come to you first and I didn't. I kept the secret from you and that was wrong, so I'm sorry also." He smiled at me.

"You're forgiven." I smiled relieved that one thing was off my shoulders.

"What are you to them?" Neji asked me looking at the two. I'm not completely sure.

"She's our Devine Player." Sasuke said causing Neji and Hinata's eyes to widen for a split moment before looking at Naruto. He rubbed his head and shrugged.

"Its true. I've seen it, I honestly couldn't believe it myself either." They both suddenly looked calm and relieved.

"So, the Devine Player is Tenten, and you play for the Uchiha clan?" Neji asked. I wonder why he's so calm about this, a normal person would-that's when it hit me, Neji and Hinata weren't normal 'humans' either. They must know something about Sasuke and Itachi's kind.

"Yes, your calmness is kinda scary, why don't you find this strange?" I questioned them.

"I thought it would've been obvious to why we are so calm about this, its because we are the same race, not wolves as they appear to be, but rabbits." Neji said calmly. I know its a serious conversation, but who couldn't laugh at that? I took most of my self control not to laugh out loud at what Neji just said. I mean really, he just said that he was a freaking bunny! How is that in the least bit _not_ funny? So, anyway, if they were the same race how come I can't see their tails and ears? I mentally squealed at the thought of Hinata with little bunny ears and a small puffy tail, but Neji. Oh! That's comedy! Then again, Neji would look kinda hot if you take off his shirt, he'd be a playboy bunny! Oh my gosh, I need to stop thinking about things like this before someone notices! Especially Sasuke!

"How come I can't see your tails and ears?" I could see their ears were just like normal humans, but if they were the same race I should be able to see them.

"I'm not sure, but I think its because you aren't our Devine Player." That didn't make sense.

"I can see Naruto's though." Neji rose a brow.

"Really, Naruto, is she you're Devine Player too? I've never heard of a person being a Player for more than one clan." He asked more directed at Naruto than me. He smiled sheepishly and waved his hands in defense.

"I wouldn't know, as you can see there aren't very many people with Uzumaki as their last name out there." That's right, he was an orphan, I wonder what happened to his clan. The waitress came back with a tea pot and two cups for Neji and Hinata's order.

"Are you ready to order?" We all nodded picking up our menu's getting ready to say what we wanted. I went first.

"I'll have the Samundari Khazana with a side of shrimp and sushi please." (3) She nodded while writing it down and took my menu. She looked to Itachi and Sasuke. "Oh umm they'll have Wagyu Steak, rare please and can you add some crab legs on the side, those will be cooked." (4) I said closing the menu and handing her theirs. She looked shocked as she wrote it down.

"Okay, uh, what would you like?" She asked turning to Naruto. He placed his menu down pointing at what he wanted.

"I'll have the Imperial Noodles with bread on the side." He said handing her the menu, she blinked and fumbled with his while trying to write it down. (5)

"Okay, what will you have?' She looked at Hinata with a crazed look on her face. I noticed that some other people where looking at us in shock.

"I'll have the Florette Sea and Earth Salad, and can you put the sea food and potatoes on the side please." The waitress' mouth was hanging open in complete shock as she wrote this down. Her hand shakily reached for the menu barely able to hold on to it. (6)

"Y-Yes, w-what would you l-like?" She, nervously, asked Neji.

"I'll have the Tuxedo Spud with the fruits and vegetables on the side please." He handed her the menu and began to make his self a cup of tea. "Also, can we have some cream and sugar on the side, thank you." He said, practically dismissing the woman while pouring some into his own cup. The women nodded writing the last thing down and hurried away. I wonder if she's okay.(7) That reminded me, what were they talking about back in the shop when I saw them the other day.

"If you three don't mind me asking, what were you talking about in the shop yesterday?"

"I knew that was you!" Naruto said pointing an accusing finger at me. I gave him an irritated look making him pout and cross his arms over his chest while mumbling something

"We were talking about killing you." Neji stated bluntly. Sasuke and Itachi immediately became alert and attentive towards Neji. Sasuke's arm wrapped around my waist and Itachi leaned slightly forward. I saw that they were both glaring at him intently.

"Some friends you got here Tenten, they were planing to kill you." Sasuke growled, I could see his teeth becoming slightly sharper than normal. Neji glared at Sasuke. I glanced at Itachi then at Sasuke. Hinata looked away hurt and distressed, Naruto looked down in shame.

"Guys relax, they're my friends they-"

"Did he not just say that they were thinking about killing you Tenten?" Sasuke snarled staring hard at me.

"I know what he said Sasuke," I understood where he was coming from, it was a shocker to me too when he said that. My own friends were out to kill me, that stung, but why? "This is why we are here, we're talking about the things we've kept from each other, these past few days. Now before I walk out this restaurant and never talk to these people again, I want to know why they wanted to kill me." There was tension for a moment. I didn't care, what he just said hurt worse than the woman sticking her fingers in my wounded arm. My only friends, were thinking about killing me. I took a sip of my water just to swallow the rage and pain that was fighting to come out.

"Its because we found out by one of our clan members that our race was discovered by a human. The people who were out at the time gathering a snack to eat claimed to have seem a girl with brown hair up in two buns, deep honey brown eyes, and average height walking in the woods and witnessing not, one, but three different people of our race. Normally we would let it pass and just keep an eye on the person, but because of past events the Elders said that who ever that person was had to die. Later when Tenten came to visit for the second time, we found out that she fit the description perfectly and even had some proof that she was in the forest. Honestly, that broke us inside at the thought of having to kill her, but we couldn't just go against the Elders and let Tenten slide, even if she was our friend." Neji looked down at his folded hands. I didn't completely understand, who were the 'Elders' anyway.

"Who are the 'Elders?'" I asked.

"The Elders are the head of our clan, they told the Hokage who gave them the order to kill you since we had the best description of you. This order was given mostly to us and a few others the were in the area at the time only because they assumed that you wouldn't be too far away from the area they saw you in. That's why we were talking about you. It not that was wanted to, but we also didn't have a choice. It was either us who killed you or someone else from our clan and we couldn't live with ourselves if someone else killed you, so, we planned to do it." Hinata said quietly.

"Why did you drag Naruto into it then?" I demanded.

"We didn't drag him in it, he found out and asked us what was going on because at the time we thought you didn't know about me, Naruto and Neji's race. He was planning to tell you, then he found out that you were being sentenced to death. We sat down and talked in the shop about what we were going to do since none of us wanted to comply with our Elder's decision. We didn't want to Tenten, honestly." Hinata replied looking at me sorrily. I wanted to believe them, at the same time I didn't. I can't believe that they would've attempted to kill me. I looked over at Sasuke and Itachi. If it weren't for them, I probably would be dead, they again saved my life. I was lucky to have them, very lucky. I wrapped my arms around their necks and hugged them rubbing the sides of ears gently.

"You guys saved my life again, if it weren't for you two, I probably would've been dead. So thank you." I whispered to them happy to have them. They both smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist hugging me softly.

"You're welcome." Sasuke mumbled. What would I do without these two? Nothing, I'd most likely be dead on a numerous occasions, but hey, who's counting?

"We're sorry Tenten." Neji said looking up for a moment then back down. Even though they were planning to kill me it wasn't up to them, they had to do it, they were ordered to. So could I forgive them? Of course I could, they're my friends.

"I forgive you." This shocked everyone. They all just stared completely shocked at me. I just smiled back. "I forgive all of you. I realize that it wasn't your choice, that it was told by someone else. So I forgive you." They smiled with relief. The waitress came back over with a small pearl colored bowl and a mini cup of cream on her tray. She set it on the table and placed each one in front of the tea pot.

"Thank you." Hinata said taking the bowl of sugar and started to make her tea.

"You're orders will be out in a moment, the chef will be bringing it to you personally." She said with a small smile, she bowed and walked away. I wonder why the chef wanted to serve it to us, well, I can understand we all did just order the most expensive things on the menu, but personally? Hasn't anyone else tried these foods before, I mean, why put it on the menu? So people can look at it? That chef is probably not expecting it to be people like us, probably older adults with a high status? I don't know and I don't care either, this world is filled with people that judge based off looks and that's exactly what this guy will do when he comes to serve us.

"So, tell us how you came across Tenten?" Hinata said more directed at Sasuke and Itachi who didn't talk very much while mixing some cream into her tea. It was kinda the other way around. I nudged Sasuke frowning at him for not paying attention.

"We get this tingly feeling in our chest every time she plays and it got stronger when we got closer. We found her cornered by some stupid snake, but luckily for her when she played we found her and was able to get her away safely." Sasuke said lazily, he seems relaxed but bored.

"Is that why I couldn't reach Tenten two days ago?" Naruto mumbled taking a sip of his juice.

"Remember that waterfall I took you to a few years back?" Naruto nodded. "I went there to play for a little while and ended up getting lost. That's when I was being chased by that snake and found Itachi and Sasuke." I shrugged, I didn't have my phone on me which wasn't very smart.

"That one is very quiet." Neji said eying Itachi, Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him receiving a glare from Neji.

"He's mute, he can only communicate mentally as a wolf, but I've noticed that he's been able to talk to me in his human form too." I looked at Itachi then back at Neji.

"Well, that's not good." He said before taking a sip of his tea.

"Whys that?"

"As the Devine Player you need to be able to control and lead the clan you're in charge of. If one of the members can't communicate then it could be a serious danger, in some cases. Although, as the Devine Player, you should be able to heal that little problem with ease. I'm assuming that you don't know much about what you are besides being able to alter their forms?" I nodded.

"Are there other things that I can do?" There was so little I knew, I just became another person three days ago leaving the old Tenten behind forever. Neji sighed.

"Didn't you two tell her anything about what she is or what her role is?" Neji asked annoyance growing on his face. Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly at him.

"We told her what we know, some of us didn't grow up with family like you." Sasuke mumbled the last part. He wrapped his arm around my waist again and pulled me closer and leaned his head back.

"If you don't mind me asking, where is the rest of the Uchiha clan?" Hinata asked quietly. Itachi looked straight at her, she jumped startled for a moment looking wide eyed at Itachi.

"Hinata, whats wrong?" Neji asked worried, he traced her gaze and saw that Itachi was looking at her. "What are you doing?" He questioned though clenched teeth. Why he so on edge about them, they didn't do anything.

"Neji relax, he was talking to me like Tenten said, he just scared me." Hinata said softly placing her hand on his shoulder instantly calming him. She turned back to Itachi and smiled. "Its okay, and I'm sorry to hear that." Neji looked at her confused before shaking his head and leaning back to take another sip of his tea. I looked over at Naruto who was strangely quiet, normally he'd be in the middle of the conversation, but now he just seems like a sponge, soaking everything in. A man dressed as a typical chef walked over holding two trays and three other people behind him.

"Hello, my name is Takumi Yuzuki I am the head chef here at Kanaya's and will be serving you." He was tall little chubby man, I mentally giggled. He moved closer and said. "Two orders of Wagyu Steak, rare with a side of crab legs?" He looked around, I nudged the two brothers and at the same time they raised a hand. He set the plate down in front of them then turning around to another person to take a plate of crab legs and set in next to their main plates. The meat was a bright red with thin streaks of white, which was fat. On the sides of the meat were dark black similar to skin, not too sure what it was called but the entire thing was editable and from others I heard was good; though, the people who told me ate it cooked, not raw. The crab legs were a soft orange color and they were steaming! Those were for me and, if they wanted to try it, for Sasuke and Itachi.

"The Samundari Khazana with a side of shrimp and sushi?" He looked around the table, I flagged him down eagerly wanting my plate. He turned to another person and took a wide rectangular plate and set it in front of me, my stomach growled right as I laid eyes on it. It was a large lobster glazed with gold, four abalone, four shelled and hollowed quail's eggs decorated around the lobster with a half tomato filled with caviar. On the sides were Devon crab and white truffles to compliment the lobster and to top it off a gold leaf was placed on the lobster. God, it looked so good!

"The Tuxedo Spud with fruits and veggies on the side?" Neji raise his hand and nodded his head. The man turned and took wooden square shaped plate and set it in front of him. He took another plate from a different waiter and set his fruits and veggies next to it. Neji's plate looked kinda good too, I've heard about it but never actually tried it myself. I heard that the potato's skin was mixed with cream fraiche, lemon and spring onions. It looked like there was some caviar on top too. His side plate had balsamic-roasted vine tomatoes and a few different various fruits that I didn't know the names of.

"The Florette Sea and Earth Salad, with the sea food and potatoes on the side?" Hinata raised her hand and waited for her plate. A white square plate with what looked like angel hair spaghetti, Florette Baby leaves and mixed vegetables in a perfect ball. Around the sphere of food was little individual bits such as beluga caviar, grated truffle, potatoes decorated with gold leaf, Cornish crab and lobster. Another waiter came over with a thirty old bottle of balsamic vinegar and drizzled it over the sphere shaped salad. The chef,Yuzuki topped it with a gold leaf and smiled.

"The Imperial Noodles with bread on the side?" Naruto's hand shot up and waved it excited, he must have been dying for that. We haven't eaten out like this in a while. The chef held a white plate with a large bowl on top in front of him. He set it down in front of Naruto as he tied his napkin around his neck. I've never had it before only because I wasn't a ramen fan like Naruto was. The juice inside the bowl was a deep golden color with thick looking noodles, inside I noticed there was some sort of veggie I wasn't sure the name of and what appeared to be a clam. I have no idea what Naruto ordered but I know it must be good. The chef placed a small plate down next to him with a long steaming stick of bread. The chef bowed his head and the waiters behind him followed in his lead.

"I hope you enjoy the meal, if you need anything please feel free to ask." The chef said bowing again.

"Can I have some chop sticks? I'd prefer to eat my noodles with that than a fork." The chef nodded and snapped his fingers.

"Get this young man a pair of chop sticks." One of the waiters rushed around the corner to bring him some. "Is there anything else any of you would like?" There was something I wanted.

"Yes, can I have a bottle of you fanciest champagne?" I wasn't much of a drinker, but the occasion called for it. Hinata looked over at me with a confused face. She knew that I didn't drink, that we all didn't drink. Maybe every once and a while, here and there, at parties and places, excreta. Though, today, I feel that we all deserve a drink. The chef snapped his fingers again and said.

"Someone get us our finest champagne in the cellar and bring a cup for each." Another waiter bowed and quickly walked off to fulfill my request. Moments later the waiter who went to get Naruto's chop sticks came back and handed them to Naruto. He thanked her and set them down on his plate. We always waited until everyone was happy with their meal before we started to eat, it was something we've done since we were in middle school. If someone didn't have their lunch yet we would wait until they were ready so we could eat together, not leaving a person behind. A minute went by and the last waiter came back with a silver bottle and six wine glasses circling it. He passed it out to each of us the presented the bottle.

"This is our finest champagne Dom Perignon White Gold Jeroboam,"(8) He said holding the bottle at the neck and under the bottom. I nodded, not familiar with it but it'll do for now. He poured each glass less than half full and bowed his head again and walked back with the bottle. I lifted my glass.

"Naruto." He jumped visibly and gulped, I smiled and shook my head. "You've been my best friend and closest family since we were little kids in the orphanage. You've always been the friend I needed and the support to too my head up. You've changed my life for the better. We've had our ups and downs, but I hope to continue the fun times and laughs we share and are strong enough to over look the bad times." I nodded my head to him and he raised his glass.

"Hinata." She smiled at me. "You're been a great friend to me and another person I consider family. You've helped me with the things I could never understand and taught me so many different things about life. You were like a mother to me, always trying to clean my house or giving me little presents here and there out of random kindness. You taught me many lessons of life that I'm lucky to have a person like you in my life and I hope that one day I'll be able to return the favor." She smiled thoughtfully and raised her glass.

"Neji." He rolled his eyes and smirked. "You have always been such a great person to me, always looking out for me and scolding me for doing stupid things. You were the father I never had. You always kept me on my feet, teaching me, and held my hand through all the tough times of life. You defended me when I needed protection and aided me when I was hurt. You always knew the right things to say, even if they were blunt and truthfully painful." I heard Naruto snicker. "I hope that the good days over look the bad and that we have more memorable times like this." He smiled and raised his glass up.

"Sasuke and Itachi." They both looked at me. "I've known you two for a very little time, but right now, you two are the only people who are closest to family as I'm going to get. Besides my friends who've always been there for me and supported me, I've grown to love you like brothers and I hope that you will too. You've saved my life more than I can count and I'm happy to have met you two that day. I care for you both very much and if anything were to happen to you I don't think my life would ever be the same again. I've never had a connection quiet like this before and I hope to never loose it. I want to explore and understand who you are and what I am to you so that we can live together happily. I want to repay you for all the kindness you've given me, also a chance at a complete family, one in which I wished to have. I want to thank you for being there, saving my neck every second of the day, being a part of my little family. Thank you both." They smiled and leaned over both giving me kisses on either sides of my cheek. I could feel the blush grow on my face. They picked up their glass and held it up similar to everyone else.

"Now, for the sake of our arms and stomachs, I'd like to make a toast, to friends, to family, to truth, to understanding, and to Iruka who's up in heaven smiling down on all of us. Cheers!" They all said cheers and we tapped our glasses together, each taking a sip then dug into our food. Tonight was one of those special moments that I never want to forget. One of those nights where you could smile while looking around and realizing, these are my friends. People who love and care for me. People who will be there for the days to come. People that I'll grow old with. This is my family and my future, one that I hope will have moments like this one.

* * *

(1) Kanaya - Means 'gold house'

(2) Naruto says, "I'll have pineapple juice, virgin please." The word 'virgin' means that the drink is alcohol free.

(3) Samundari Khazana - An expensive curry. More information and an image will be posted on my profile

(4) Wagyu Steak - An expensive meat. More information and an image will be posted on my profile.

(5) Imperial Noodles - An expensive bowl of ramen noodles. More information and an image will be posted on my profile.

(6) The Florette Sea and Earth Salad - An expensive Salad. More information and an image will be posted on my profile.

(7) Tuxedo Spud - An expensive baked potato. More information and an image will be posted on my profile.

(8) Dom Perignon White Gold Jeroboam - Not the most expensive but an expensive champagne. More information and an image will be posted on my profile.

I'm sorry its so late, I was trying to get it out before Christmas as my gift to you, but I went on a trip and couldn't bring my laptop to work on it and didn't come home for a while so, this is your new year present! Hope you liked it! The foods I used in this chapter are all real foods that I researched, I hope I did good on the descriptions! Please, I love feed back! I also would like to know which story of mine, if you read the others, that you'd like me to update next? Also, I will consider how you'd like the story to go if you voice your opinion, I've already thought out the rest of the story and created a mental story line on how the rest of the story will go, but if you'd like something added or something to happen I will see if I can squeeze it in. Thank you for reading my story We Know Chapter 4 of Running Wild!


	5. Introduction to the Council

Introduction to the Council

I wanted times like this to never end, always having friends around to laugh and joke with until the end of the day. People who love and care for you and will always be there whenever you need a hand. These were my friends and I'm happy to have met them so long ago. We talked for hours, just catching up with the things we missed and learned more about ourselves. Neji said that I'll have to meet the council about my new status as the Devine Player so they don't continue trying to kill me. The restaurant was almost completely empty before we decided it was getting late. Saying our last good byes, we departed going our separate ways. Naruto said he'd stay at my place and leave in the early morning tomorrow to go to work. I 'wasn't allowed' to go back to work which I didn't mind, Neji is going to take us to meet his family. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't exciting and scary to finally meet them. I glance back from the passenger seat to see a dozing Sasuke and Itachi who held onto him while looking out the window. Smiling I turned back around and looked up at the dark night sky. The stars looked so bright tonight, but the moon was no where in sight. A few minutes later we pulled into my parking spot, Naruto shut off the car and unlocked the doors. Itachi had learned how to take the seats belts off so Naruto didn't need to turn around to help them get out. Naruto had unlocked the door and made his way up stairs, I waited for Itachi who dragged a half asleep Sasuke to his feet.

"Come on Sasuke, after you change we can go to sleep." I smiled walking over to the two wrapping my arm around his waist and pulling him to the door. He nodded and walked with me in a zombie like fashion, slow and steady. Itachi stayed behind to close the door. Naruto was in the apartment already and had taken his shoes off, hooked the keys on the hooks and sat on the stools in front of the kitchen to lay his head on the counter groaning due to his tiredness. Everyone was worn out from today's activities, and I'm not surprised, we all had such a good time.

"Itachi, help Sasuke change out of his clothes while I do so we can all go to bed, please?" I asked looking at Itachi who also appeared to be very tired. He nodded and pulled Sasuke over to the couch. I turned and headed for my room, closing the door I began to strip. I threw my clothes in the corner with my other discarded clothes. I opened my dresser and grabbed a plain white baggy T-shirt and grey sweat pants. I quickly slipped them on and walked out to check on the guys. Naruto had a small stream of drool coming out of his mouth, arms sprawled out on the counter, Sasuke and Itachi's heads were leaning on each other both sleeping. I smiled and rubbed the sides of my arms while making my way quietly to Naruto.

"Come on Naruto lets go." Lifting his arm around my neck pulling him up I grumbled dragging his sleeping, and heavy, body to the guest room. I slung him on the bed and turned to get Itachi and Sasuke next. I kneeled down in front of them and placed my hand on Sasuke's knee. His ears shot up instantly and tired eyes looked down at me.

"Tenten?" He mumbled, eyes fluttering sleepily. Itachi's ears twitched but he didn't wake up. "Can, can you change us back?" He asked quietly. I nodded and turned back to my room to get my flute. I held it up and played a short tune seeing the white light flash from my living room confirming their change. I headed back in there to see both awake and looking at me. I waved my hand signaling them to follow me. They both hopped off and walked along either sides of me to my room. I climbed on my bed burying myself under the fluffy covers as Sasuke hopped up and laid on the opposite pillow. Itachi waited for Sasuke to find his spot before he hopped up and took his spot laying on my stomach. I smiled and rubbed both of their heads receiving quiet whines. I looked at the clock reading 1:22 am, it was late and we all needed some good rest for tomorrow's coming events.

* * *

There was ringing, that annoying ringing that I had to wake up to every morning to go to work. Today I didn't have to go to work so I saw no purpose for the stupid thing at the moment. Greatly irritated I groped around for the source of the annoying sound finding everything but it. I felt something move and the low sound of growling then the sweet sound of that stupid clock breaking. Peaking an eye open I saw Itachi with his jaws clamped around my clock crushing it. He slowly made his way back to his spot and laid down careful no to disturb his little sleeping brother. Smiling I rubbed behind his ears and mumbled.

"Good boy." I heard his soft whine and fell right back to sleep. I didn't want to get up, I don't care if it was half past noon, I'm tired and I don't want to get up! Literally, after three moments of peace from my clock someone was knocking on my front door; I couldn't believe it. Life was being cruel and not allowing me to rest! And who would knock on my door at what ever hour it is! It must be at least six! I felt Itachi get up from his side of the bed again and jump off. Moaning I forced myself to sit up slowly not wanting to awaken Sasuke. Unwillingly I pushed the covers off me feeling my body instantly get colder from the loss of heat. I slid over to sit on the edge of the bed, sitting there for a moment rubbing my eyes to wake them up along with the rest of my drowsy body. I blinked away the blurry vision to see Itachi sitting in front of me.

"_Good morning Tenten, I hope you slept well?_" I nodded and stood up making my way to the door.

"I did thanks, although, I wish I could sleep a little longer, but our visitor at the door seems to have other plans for me." I mumbled. Itachi looked ahead and followed next to me. Three more knocks came from the door irritating me further. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" I picked up my pace and unlocked the door quickly hoping to shoo who ever was disturbing my lovely sleep away. I opened the door and there stood Neji. He wasn't wearing normal clothing, in fact I've never seen Neji with this on. He was wearing white robes that covered his arms loosely, part of the top looked like it was folded across his upper torso with a single button holding it up. The pants he wore matched perfectly to his top with what looked like a short brown sash around his hips. His hair was left out to hang freely around his shoulders and I also noticed the lack of shoes. (1)

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked raising a brow looking at my messy self with hints of amusement in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him and stepped aside allowing him in, understanding my silent welcome he made his way to the center of the room and standing there he crossed his arms over his chest glancing back and forth between me and Itachi. I yawned and closed he door and walked over to my stools and took a seat on one of them.

"My alarm clock beat you to it," he smirked and blinked tilting his body in a more relaxed fashion. "So what brings you here at a whopping five thirty-seven in the morning?" I questioned while yawning again, showing that my body hasn't fully awakened. He looked at me and made a face that didn't believe I was asking that question. Well, I knew the answer, sorta, but why this early?

"I'm here to take you to the council, you have to meet them before they consider sending someone else to kill you." He said quietly getting up from his seat and walking over to the furthest wall to lean on it. That was nicely put. Itachi walked around from behind my legs and sat next to me on the floor. Neji glanced over to look him dead in the eye, his narrowed slightly mirroring each other with equal glares. I rolled my eyes not understanding the secret feud between them. Maybe it was just because of the animals they were, I mean, Itachi and Sasuke are obviously wolves and Neji and Hinata are bunnies, so it would only make sense for them to have some sort of discomfort.

"Why so early though?" He stopped glaring at Itachi and looked at me again lowering his eye lids.

"You ask too many questions for someone only half awake, just go get dressed and get ready to go in fifteen minutes." I waved my hand in his direction dismissing what he said while mumbling a 'Yeah, yeah, I'm going,' with Itachi right behind me. I closed the door once Itachi was fully in and flipped the switch to turn on the light in my room. Itachi jumped up on the bed a licked Sasuke's head to wake him up. He whined before quickly turning around and wrapping both his front paws on his head, still turning, and bringing Itachi to lay on the bed next to him. Itachi made a low growling sound and pawed at his muzzle. Sasuke, who was clearly awake but was faking his sleeping state, opened his mouth and let out a soft whine. He opened his eyes and they both stared at each other for a moment. I smiled at the two of them and went to my closet to find something to wear. I didn't want to wear anything too flashy or too plain, I'm meeting someone of a high rank so I should were something semi formal? I don't know. Silently grumbling I fished through the many articles of clothing finding nothing suitable for my standards. I didn't want to wear a suit but I didn't want to look so casual in front of a figure of importance. I also wanted to show that I was responsible for the new task given to me and not that I was some foolish kid that's not worthy of the 'gift' that I was lucky enough to have gotten. Giving up I decided that I would wear a vanilla button up shirt with a comfortable jacket in case it got cold. Unhooking it from it's hanger I took both tops and placed them on my bed. Sasuke and Itachi were currently play fighting on the floor by my door. They weren't paying me any attention so I didn't bother telling them not to look. I walked over to my dresser to find some dark blue jeans to put on to compliment my top. On the other side of the bed I stripped down throwing my clothes in the growing pile developing in the corner. I slipped my legs in and pulled them up buttoning the button and zipping up the zipper. I grabbed my top and slipped my arms in them and started from the bottom and buttoned my way up. There was no top button which left the top looking like a small V-neck. I tucked the end of my shirt in my pants making my way to the closet again to grab some shoes. I don't know where I am going so heels may not be the most comfortable selection and sneakers seemed too casual, so I'll go with flats. I picked up my black pair and turned back to my dresser to get what I needed. I didn't need my phone, just my keys and my flute so I should be all set. Then again, what about Sasuke and Itachi. I picked up my flute and play a short tune, immediately they were engulfed in a bright light changing their forms from wolf to human. When the light died out I saw that they still had the clothes from yesterday on except for the shoes. I didn't see a problem in what they were wearing, it wasn't like I had extra clothes for them anyway. Noticing their sudden change they stopped playing and looked up at me. I smiled and walked over to them making my way to the door, following my lead they stood up and straightened themselves out. Itachi opened the door for me, silently thanking him I stepped out and made my way to Neji who didn't move from his spot.

"Took you long enough." He mumbled, his eyes were once closed but reopened to look up at me, Sasuke and Itachi. Jerking up off the wall keeping his arms folded together he headed for the door. I made a face at him behind his back, dropping my shoes I slipped them on my feet and instructed Sasuke and Itachi to do the same. I took the house key and put them in my pocket, I was about to pick up my car keys also but Neji stopped me. "You won't be needing those for where we're going." Blinking once I followed him. I closed the door behind me and made my way down the stairs and out the front door of the apartment building. I took out the bands that once held my buns up perfectly to redo them, while I was doing that I glanced down and noticed again that Neji wasn't wearing any shoes, I just had to ask.

"Neji, how come you aren't wearing shoes?" He looked back at me for a moment and smirked. We walked across the street towards the forest, I'm assuming that we're going into the woods, again. Patting my head to my neat finished work I sighed unenthusiastically at that idea.

"There are many reasons why I don't wear shoes." He paused and stopped in front of the large fence that separated a certain area of the forest from the town. He crouched down and leaped over it flipping once to land on his feet quietly. "One reason is for stealth." Turning he continued to walk ahead. Oh, yeah, like I can just flip over the fence too! Pouting in slight anger I crossed my arms and glared at his back. Itachi, shocking me, swept me off my feet and jumped over with Sasuke in toe. He set me down and I silently thanked him for the help. The forest ground wasn't easy on my feet, covered in twigs and crunchy leaves and with flats on I could feel every lump.

"Another is comfort." I looked up at Neji for a moment then back to the ground to avoid large rocks and twisted twigs. "Its like the sense of touch for a human and their fingers. I can feel on the ground my surroundings, a natural skill by our kind. Its almost like extended vision or another way of seeing something without actually using your eyes." I didn't understand what he meant but I'm sure Sasuke and Itachi could better than me. I wonder if I'm blinding them by covering their feet, they didn't seem too comfortable when they have them on. Frowning I thought about it for a moment, were they putting up with that because I told them to? Ever since I told them they would be staying with me I forced them to change and adapt to human customs without even considering how they felt about that. I bit my lip in utter annoyance at my ignorance, how could I have been so selfish to make them do something that was uncomfortable to them? I'll have to address that later. We walked in silence for another ten to fifteen minutes until Neji stopped. He turned and looked at me dead in the eye.

"I'll have to leave you in a moment to get the elders, just stay in the center where I can find you and don't wonder, I know you have a tendency to get curious and explore." He smiled knowingly. I smiled sheepishly and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yeah, yeah, go away!" He chuckled and walked in a different direction disappearing in the bushes. I looked ahead and moved the bushes from in front of me to look at the 'center' he was talking about. It looked like flat land with the grass swirling around like a whirlpool. I've never seen grass grow like that. Walking out into the land I looked around taking in my surroundings. It was open land for about three miles out then just more trees, but one caught my attention the most. It was about ten times the thickness of the rest and about five times as high as the rest. This tree is the Lone Tree, its in the center of this flat land and is surrounded by others. Sasuke laid down on the grass tucking his hands behind his head and crossing a leg over the other. Itachi stood there with his hands in his pockets letting the warm breeze run through his long hair. I felt at peace here, its so calm and relieving. How many moments will be like this, last this long? Everyday seemed like a new adventure, which wasn't completely a bad thing, but on an equal level that I'll have to worry. Sasuke suddenly sat up both ears pointing up in alert, Itachi looking in the same direction ears also pointing up. I turned in their direction to see lots people in white robes similar to Neji approach us. I quickly straightening myself up since these people didn't look as friendly as I thought them to be.

"Good morning Tenten, I am the leader of the Hyuga Clan Hiashi Hyuga, Father of Hinata Hyuga and Hinabi Hyuga. I am apart of the council as the head of the medical field. I will be escorting you to our home were you will meet the rest of the council and we will determine if you are who you claim to be." Neji motioned his head to followed as he turned around and followed along with the rest of what appeared to be his 'clan.' I wonder were Hinata was. I glanced over at Sasuke and Itachi, there tails and ears were lowered. Slowing my pace, I kept my head straight and whispered quietly to them.

"You guys okay?" Sasuke's narrowed eyes glanced a me then back to the back's of the Hyuga members in front of us.

"Yeah, its just we're surrounded by something we typically eat, they're so tense that I can almost taste it." His tail swayed slowly as a smirk grew on his face. That made sense, Sasuke and Itachi were wolves after all, and wolves eat rabbits. Sasuke and Itachi said they don't eat them, only the other kinds that aren't like them, which is good. We walked into the woods, after walking for another ten minutes we came up to a large orange stone wall with a metal gate leading into the front. A man behind the gate nodded at Hiashi and opened it. We walked in to see an amazing site. There was a large old fashioned three story Japanese house in between two smaller ones that were only two stories, all three were connected by an open hall. In front of the bigger house was a small garden with many different type of flowers and stones framing each other like a painting to a portrait. There was a little pathway to walk through the garden that broke off in different directions to allow a person to explore other sections of the garden. I noticed a mini river in there too, it was all so cute. We headed to the smaller building on the left and stopped in front of the sliding door. Hiashi turned to face us and signaled the rest to leave. Everyone, excluding my self, Sasuke, and Itachi bowed and left. I looked over to Neji's back sadly, I didn't think he would have to leave me by myself. I didn't know anything and I wanted someone I knew to help me, but it looked like I was on my own. At least I had Sasuke and Itachi to keep me company.

"I'm going to have these two get checked up by some of our doctors to see if they're healthy, I'm assuming they've never had a proper check up?" He said with a blank face and very little emotion in his tone. I blinked and mentally sighed, I need to learn to stop thinking sometimes. I placed my hand behind my head and rubbed it giving him a sheepish smile.

"Umm, no?" I laughed stupidly, this man was scary. He looked so serious! He made me feel like a fool, I am a fool. Ugh. He snapped his fingers and two males came out from behind the sliding doors and stood by his side.

"See to it that these two has had the proper check up. Include the physical." He stated and turned to walk past the two. "Tenten, this way please." I looked at Sasuke and Itachi one last time.

"Please don't do anything stupid." Sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets, he closed his eyes and smirked looking up and away from me. Itachi blinked and nodded keeping a blank face. Quickly thinking of every bad possible thing that could happen I shivered and turned to follow Hiashi through the doors. Inside there was a large circular table with twelve pillows around it. On the center of the table was a mini tree in a square pot and a white circular mat under it. Decorating the walls were old pictures of sakura trees and writing in Hiragana. The walls were a light brown and square shaded due to the style of the house. I could almost say it looked like a lightly decorated dojo. Before walking in completely I slipped off my shoes and stepped up onto the cold wooden floor. The only sounds that could be heard were the soft sounds of our feet hitting the wood.

"Forgive us, this is a little informal for us. We would usually have our meetings else where but there was a problem that occurred not too long ago that prevents us from having it there." He said while sitting Seiza style and placing his hands on his lap. He closed his eyes tightly as if he was concentrating on something really hard. God, I hope all the rest of these people aren't like him, if they are, I quit. I can't have another, nine or ten people in a room like this, I'll make myself look like a fool! They'll banish me or something and I won't be good enough to play the instrument anymore! That means I won't be able to see Sasuke and Itachi anymore and since I know about what they truly are, they might erase my memories again! Or even worse, they could kill me. I silently began panicking thinking of all the bad things that would happen if I wasn't what they wanted me to be. I sighed mentally one last time rethinking all the possible ways for me to mess up. All I knew at that moment was 'I'm screwed.'

"N-No, its fine." I stammered sitting directly across from him. I guess I'll just have to do my best and if I failed, at least I can say I tried. I heard Hiashi take in a long breath and let out a deep sigh. He suddenly looked away very stressed and annoyed, I gulped thinking I did something. I raised my hands in defense but a loud slam from the sliding door cut me off.

"Alright, lets get this over with! I have more important things to do than talk to another faker!" An angry sounding woman said stamping her bare feet across the wood. I looked over and was slightly surprised. It was the woman who gave me the stitches back at the hospital. She didn't look thrilled to be here but when we made eye contact her face changed to a more interested look. Hiashi stood up and bowed his head.

"Lady Tsunade." She nodded, looking at him then back at me for a moment. She took a seat three spots away from me on my left.

"Hiashi." She didn't sit like Hiashi, she sat more comfortably. She had her legs crossed and one elbow on the table and her chin in the palm of her hand. Her other arm laid lazily on the table. She narrowed her eyes and smiled curiously at me.

"So, you're the person who is calming to be another Divine Player, hmm?" I blinked not really knowing how to respond and quickly nodded.

"Yes, I am." She smirked eyeing me for a moment and looked to Hiashi.

"Where is everyone else? Its not like me to be here before everyone else." Hiashi smiled slightly.

"I'm not sure, we sent out a time for everyone to arrive here, but it is last minute, give them some time." She grumbled and rolled her eyes."Its not like any of you gave me any time."

"Thats because you're always late Tsunade." Said another male voice coming from behind me. I turned around to look at the new person. He looked much older but still healthy. He had spiky white hair the went all the way down his back. He had on a baggy green shirt with, what looked like, connected matching green pants. A black sash was loosely wrapped around his waist making his shirt look a little more puffy. I'm assuming that this guy had a special fish net shirt on since it was visible by his collar and from his wrists to his elbows. He had a red square shaped vest on that went past his waist with a yellow circle by his shoulders on it. The last thing I noticed on him was the silver plate with the words 'Toad' written in Hiragana.

"Master Jiraiya." Hiashi acknowledged with a similar bow that he gave to Lady Tsunade. Jiraiya gave him a small cheesy smile and waved. He removed his shoes and made his way over to sit next to Tsunade who was currently giving him a dirty look.

"I am not always late, I'm," She paused, probably in thought for making an excuse. "Busy." Yup, excuses, I mentally giggled. Jiraiya smirked closing his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest in silent agreement. The door slide open again and I turned to see who it was this time. It was the old woman from the tailor! What was her name again? Grandma Chi! I met her with Deidara! I lowered my head and looked down from the thought of him. The last time I saw him he was acting strange, stranger than normal. I hope he's okay, not that I cared for that pervert or anything its just, he was a good friend to me. Hiashi rose again and bowed saying her name.

"Lady Chiyemi." She smiled and placed her glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"Good morning Hiashi." She slowly made her way over and sat down next to him. Now four of the council members where here and we had to wait for eight more. Looking around so far at the people who were already here it didn't look too bad. They certainly weren't like Hiashi which was prefect for me, I'm just wondering how the rest will be. As if the world was in sync with my thoughts the sliding door opened again just to a lot more people. The first one to walk in was a tall man. He kicked off his shoes holding a blank face as he nodded his head stating his presence. He had a spiky pony tail that was tightly pulled together. He had a strong face with two scars one going diagonally down his right eyebrow and the other diagonally down his right cheek along with a goatee. His first layer of clothing was a fishnet shirt, on top of that was a thick forest green vest along with hand guards. I wasn't sure but it looked like animal fur on top of his vest, it went down to about his waist. It framed the collar of his vest and was also spiky at every end. He had dark blue lightly baggy pants. He didn't look like the nicest guy, I wonder what he's all about. Then came another person. He is probably the biggest of them all and maybe the strangest. He was just a bit taller than the man in front of him. He had wild spiky red hair that went down his back and purple lines on his cheeks. He wore a black suit that was surrounded by armor with the kanji form of 'food' inscribed on it. He also had a rope belt, hand guards, and a hachimaki on his head. If I'm seeing him right, I think he has mini silver hooped earrings on. He didn't look so bad I mean, I feel like if you mess with him he'll sit on you and your done for. I shivered at the idea of being crushed to death. Today just isn't a god day for happy thoughts, I mentally sighed.

The next person to come in was a woman; she looked really sweet. She had a soft pink colored hair that ran down to the middle of her back and stopped with about one inch from the end of her hair tied together. She had long side bangs that rested on her collar bones, she had long eye lashes and the color of her eyes were an emerald green. Her lips were painted lightly with a soft colored red lipstick which made her lips pop out more. She had on a white T-shirt and green shorts that started from her waist and ended at her knees. On top of that was a blue sleeveless dress with slits going up to the top of her waist showing off the green shorts. On the lower back of the dress was an open circle. She had the same blue sandals that were left by the door. I wonder how the can tell the difference between who's shoes are who's? After her came another man, he was one of the tallest, third to the red headed one. He was dressed like the guy with the spiky phony tail except without the scars and furry coat. His hair was blonde, it was held up in a high phony tail that flowed down his back nearly reaching his waist. He had a spiky looking bang that covered only the front of the top of his forehead. He had a hard face but soft dull blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and matching baggy pants. White tape wrapped around the ends of it along with those blue sandals! He had on a green vest, which must also be very popular, on and over that a red sleeveless thin jacket. Hiashi greeted each one of them by their names and giving them a bow like the pervious council members had received and each replied with his name. It was amazing at how different each one looked, I stopped paying attention to the name and just watched each file in one of another. They were all so friendly with each other like they were childhood friends, maybe they were, I don't know. I'm just glad so far there isn't another Hiashi. They each took random places on a pillow, none sat near me thankfully, at the same time I wondered if it was just because they didn't know me? Maybe they just think I'm another impostor and don't want to get close? Its not like I have a disease people! Gosh. I'm semi normal like the lot of you!

"We just have to wait for two more people to come and we can begin with introductions and other formalities." Hiashi stated eyes roaming the current group of people. Only two more people, but there are three pillows left. Isn't he missing one more person? I blinked and just sat silently waiting, maybe he miscounted or something. Each person aside from Grandma Chi and Hiashi were calmly chatting amongst themselves. I wonder how Sasuke and Itachi are doing, their physicals must be different since they aren't humans, or maybe its similar to humans? I don't know. Two more people stepped in, one man one women. The man had brown hair that was a frizzy puffed. His skin was a fair tan color about the same shade if not dark than mines. He had these dark thin goggles, pitch black lenses, and brown a soft dark color brown straps that wrapped around his head. I could barely see the lower half of his face, but what I could make out was the small bits of hair under his nose to form a thin looking mustache. His lips were down in a frown and his brows squinted down like Hiashi when he was concentrating. He had a light blue jacket that covered most of his body only showing his knees down, the tips of his fingers and his nose up. It was a simple button up jacket with a really high collar. His pants were a dark blue and very baggy looking on him, white tape wrapped around the ends of it from under his knee to about his ankle and the same blue shoes. I want a pair now cause all I see these people wearing are these, is that the newest fashion in the woods? The woman was really tough looking, a person not to be trifled with yet that proud smile on her face gave her a more relaxed air. Her hair was dark brown and spiky, quiet unkept. She had some sort of red hue eye shadow with matching triangles extending down both cheeks. She had one of those green jackets like that other man, under it was a dark grey turtle neck shirt with a red swirl on the right shoulder. Her pants matched the shirt exactly and was in a similar fashion to the man that walked in front of her. Except there was some tape wrapped around her thigh. Lets not forget those shoes! After all this is over I'm going to find the nicest of the bunch and ask where and why they all have identical shoes. Is it a trend? Is it required? Why are they so freaking popular? The only two people here who didn't have those shoes were Hiashi, who was barefoot, and that Jiraiya person. Hiashi looked around after greeting the other two one last time and took a stand.(2)

"I apologize that this meeting was called last minute and I hope I haven't pulled any of you from any important business, but as the situation calls this is very important. Two of my agents working in the field along with my nephew and daughter have each confirmed similar sightings, that there is a Divine Player here along with one of the many instruments. I've questioned them thoroughly about past actions as these have occurred and their responses were negative. Now they each have claimed it has happened when there were no previous results. They have claimed to have seen it, so says my nephew, with his own eyes. We are here to determine if you truly are a Divine Player as my nephew and daughter have said." He stated the last part looking at me. I gulped, the spot light was flashed onto me, and it burned brightly. What was I supposed to do now? I bit my lip, a few frowned when I did. It wasn't looking good for me, I'm still new to this, how do they expect me to know this stuff?

"You can start by telling us your name." I snapped out of my panicked trance, quickly shaking my head I nodded to Grandma Chi who was kind enough to dim the burning light on me. I took a deep breath and moved to sit on my knees so when I presented my self I looked a little more formal.

"My name is Tenten, I don't have a last name because I was an orphan since I can remember." I said strongly with a bit a hesitation. What if they didn't believe my story, what if they took Sasuke and Itachi away from me and erased my memories or worse, kill me? No, that wouldn't happen because I can prove to them that I can change them! I just have to stay focused and remain calm.

"What instrument do you have in your possession?" Master Jiraiya stated placing his chin on a balled fist. I moved to pick it up and placed it on the table to present to them.

"Its a flute, sir." He nodded and waved his hand.

"Don't call me that, makes me feel older. Jiraiya is fine." He said with a slight pout, the woman next to him, Tsunade I think her name was, turned to him and smirked.

"You are old, don't try to deny it." She smirked and sat up smugly. He turned and shot her a minor glare.

"I'll admit it when you show your true form, hag." She turned to glare at him with an eye twitching. Grandma Chi shook her head and spoke up.

"Tell us how you obtained that instrument." I nodded.

"It was a few years ago when I was still in school. I was heading home and this man in a red and white coat stopped me. He handed me a box and a key attached to a chain; he told me never to part from and that everyone would be counting on me. I didn't understand what he was talking about at the time, so I just took it home and hid it for a while until I decided to open it. When I found what it was I started lessons so I knew how to use it properly. Ever since I would play in randomly, I never once would've thought it was something more." I gazed at it, so beautiful and elegant, it reminds me of that blue rose I found by the river. I hope to find another. They started talking amongst themselves again in a more serious manner, maybe I hit a good note?

"Explain what happens when you play it." Grandma Chi said.

"Well, I get this tingly feeling inside my chest whenever I play. When I found Sasuke and Itachi I can feel it even more like it wants to burst but doesn't know how." I thought about it for a moment.

"So far you're passing, so we'll give you the courtesy of knowing who we are. Each will introduce themselves, their role in the council, and their obligation to our nation. I, as you already know, am Hiashi Hyuga head of the medical field in medicines and productions. My clan makes sure that our country is supplied with medicines in pharmacies, military units, and hospitals. We also create most of the medical products you have used and seen." He nodded confirming the end of his turn, he looked over at Tsunade. She pouted a bit with a small glare of annoyance and impatience.

"My name is Tsunade, I'm the current hokage of the Land of Fire and one of the Three Legendary Sannin of this country known as The Slug Sage. I work as the Hokage, as if you know what that is, and, as you saw me previously, in the hospital as a medic." She stated flatly. I did know about the Hokage and the Sannin, I know about the ranks!

"I actually know about the position of the Hokage." Everyone stared at me in slight curiosity, each gaze pressing me to go on. "Itachi told me about the different rankings and powers. There's the Rinnegan, who's considered Gods. They created the instruments and when it was played it changes the form of the clan that goes with whatever instrument it is. The Rinnegan is the highest power, I was told that there aren't many left in the world, that they control your world, they have the power over all the clans. I also know that they can descend onto earth or to the heavens by choice. The next is the Hokage, they communicate with the Rinnegan and can change into any form they choose. There are different kinds like Konohagakure's ruler is the Hokage and the Kazekage and others. They're the same in rank but in control of different areas. Then after the Hokage there's the Sannin that can only change into one animal but can also summon the same type of animal. Then its AMBU, Jonin, Chunin, and Genin." I smiled proud of my knowledge, they seemed more lenient and relaxed. I must be doing well, they are starting to believe that I'm not some impostor!

"Some handy information you have there, where'd you learn it?" She asked, sounding almost, impressed dare I say?

"Itachi taught me when I met him." I said softly recalling the memory. She huffed and turned to Jiraiya. He smiled at me and made a quick wave of the hand.

"I'm Master Jiraiya, The Toad Sage and second of the Three Sannin of this country. My work is with the beauties of the world, I travel seeking the unknown beauties of life! I'm the author of Make-Out Paradise, please, read one if you haven't already."He chuckled in a creepy fashion with an unusual grin. I have the oddest feeling that I know that book, but can't put my thumb on it at the moment. I wonder who's the third Sannin here. The woman in blue was next to him.

"Hello there, my name is Soya Haruno, the Head of the Haruno family. We are head of the Medical Field. Now, I know Hiashi said that his clan was head of the medical field but we are the doctors, nurses, physiologists, and so on. We are in charge of the nation's health for both our kind and humans." She smiled at me and nodded to the man next to her. She seems decent, I'll ask her about the shoes.

"Yo, I'm Shikaku Nara, Head of the Nara Clan. We are in charge of the Military, anything and everything in that topic. I control the government, taxes, political leaders of the humans and our nation, and other troublesome stuff that's classified." He answered. Wow, even in their nation they have classified things, not that I'm completely surprised, but they're more human than they seem.

"I'm Choza Akimichi, Head of the Akimichi Clan! We are in charge of the nation's Food Supply, we run and own most of the restaurants, supermarkets, and fast food spots. You name it we own it! Ha ha ha! So in other words we have to keep the balance of what animals get eaten or if there's a shift in a population that could mean a problem to a food source. Watching the food chain isn't easy, trust me, its harder than it sounds!" He was a big humble guy, so proud and noble. I smiled at him, he looks like a really cool guy.

"Greeting, I'm Inoichi Yamanaka, Head of the Yamanaka Clan. We are in charge of the nation's Plant Life, we make sure that if trees are taken down new ones are replaced along with flowers, herbs, and other plant life." He smiled brightly at me, he also seemed like a humble guy. Thank the Rinnegans! I mentally laughed at my own joke. Shut up! It was funny in my mind. Next was the guy with black lensed goggles.

"I'm Shibi Aburame, Head of the Aburame Clan. My Clan is in charge of Insect Life." Gosh, could this guy be any more secretive and quiet? I wonder if he's like this to everyone, direct and to the point, nothing more nothing less.

"Well, it appears that its finally _my_ turn. Heh Heh. Well, the names Tsume Inuzuka, and I'm currently the head of the Inuzuka Clan! We are in charge of Animal Life across this nation, so that means everything from a little chipmunk to the hawks in the skies. That's all us, baby!" She said excitedly with a large grin. She seems like an excitable person too.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, lets see what you know about Divine Players. I have reason to believe that you can change a clan." He stated than asked. He reached over and picked up the flute examining every detail. "Lady Chiyemi, it does not appear to be fake, but I'm not familiar with it's clan." He said handing it over to her. Her old wrinkly hands took it from him, she studied it the moment it met her hand. She smiled and immediately handed it back to him.

"Come now Hiashi, isn't your clan known to be the all seeing ones?" She said with amusing disbelief, Hiashi looked taken back.

"I assure you my Lady, I cannot seem to figure out who's clan this is. Each of us here currently has found their instruments except the Inuzuka, Aburame, and Uzumaki Clans. What clan have I missed?" He looked astonished and confused, probably not something you'd expect from this kinda guy. Grandma Chi smiled at him causing more wrinkles to form on her face.

"The Uchiha Clan of course." Everyone stopped and stared at her in completely shock, except Shikaku and Shibi, they just rose a brow or started to pay attention. Reminds me of Itachi in a weird way.

"L-Lady Chiyemi, I'm sure that can't be possible! The Uchiha Clan was wiped out, how can you expect me to believe that they are still in existence to this day?" Hiashi slammed his hands against the small table and sat up abruptly. Moments of silence over came the room, Hiashi then realized his actions were very out of character and relaxed. "I apologize, please forgive my rude outburst." He stated softly bowing his head in what appeared to be shame. This guy, he needs, he needs something. Grandma Chi shifts her position as others began to attack her with similar questions.

"Lady Chiyemi, how can something like that be? We all saw the instrument crack that day and not one of them was left standing." Jiraiya stated, his interest peaking also.

"I remember it clearly, they all suddenly took the front lines during the fight. It was a suicide move and the command was given at the last moment. Sure it saved the lot of us but..." Tsume didn't finish her statement looking very dispirited.

"They were all killed, they knew that command would have them all killed but they did it anyway and risked everything, even their instrument for the sake of everyone else." Soya mumbled as if she were on the brick of tears, her hands folded together and placed in front of her heart. She looked truly sad. What happened to the Uchiha Clan? Are Sasuke and Itachi honestly the only ones of their kind left? I looked down confused and sad, I need to protect them no matter what, but why are they so focused on me? Why would they protect me so much that they wouldn't themselves?

"That's enough, I think we should focus on another important factor besides the survival of the Uchiha Clan. We have one final test for Tenten to pass, which I'm sure she will." She said folding her hands on her lap. "Have someone bring in the two boys, Hiashi." He nodded standing and calling attention to someone else by the front door. Everyone's attention was either directed to me or waiting eagerly at the entrance. I had a question that's been stabbing at me from the back of my mind the moment I heard Naruto's name.

"Excuse me Master Jiraiya." He looked over in my direction and row a brow giving me the signal that he held my attention. "I was wondering, I remember Hiashi mentioned the Uzumaki Clan as one of the few who lost their instrument. What happened to the clan?" He let out a long breath and placed his hands on the table.

"They were wiped out by a spirit, one of the ten Great Spirits. They say that the Uzumaki Clan angered it somehow and it nearly wiped out all of Konoha." But what about Naruto? He was an orphan since he was a baby. What does that mean of his family, is he in a similar position as Sasuke and Itachi? I swallowed, all three of them suffering with loneliness, the thought of being abandoned without an idea of what happened to their families.

"What are the Great Spirits?" I asked curiously, what could his clan have done to anger something so powerful?

"The Great Spirits are also called the Tailed Beasts, but they prefer the title Spirits; not all of them are bad some are relatively kind, but not all. Each one can become any clan's guardian Spirit based off their worthiness. If a clan member presents it's self to a spirit they will challenge them to prove if that clan is worth the Spirit's _benefits,_ as some call it. If they are they then have the Spirit's protection and strength. If not the Spirit will kill the presenter as a price to pay. Its a huge risk that many clan leaders in the past have taken with little to no success. No one knows what the Uzumaki clan leader was thinking at them time or even if all the members of the Clan survived. Right now, we'd say that its a lesson or another folk story to tell our children of the true powers of the Great Spirits." He said returning his attention to the door. I thought silently for a moment about all that I've learned. Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi, each of them lost their family in some tragic action. None of them know the truth, but would it be my place to tell them what had happened? No, I can't tell them something so traumatic, who knows how they'll react. Hiashi returned with Sasuke and Itachi right behind him. Both looked bored and uninterested, ears flattened and tail was swaying. Sasuke and Itachi both kicked off their shoes and immediately walked over to me. I stood up and stood in between them with the flute in my hands.

"Please show us that you can alter these boys form to another." Grandma Chi said raising her hand as if to give permission. I nodded and raised my flute in playing position and took in a breath. In the blur of things a million questions went through my head. What if they suddenly didn't change? What if they still weren't convinced that I was a good enough player for them? What would I do if I failed them? What would happen to me, no, what would happen to them? Itachi placed his hand on my shoulder giving me a shock back to reality. I blinked for moment and took another breath, closed my eyes, and let out ten sweet notes. The light glowed signaling their change, I let out a breath and reopened my eyes to see both Itachi and Sasuke standing before the council members in full wolf form. Some gasped and others quickly bursted into soft conversation with their neighbor. Grandma Chi looked very happy, as if that was the wanted result. There's something she knows about the Uchiha clan that I want to know too, I'll have to find her on my own time and see if I can understand them more. Sasuke rubbed his head up against my hip and whined. I smiled down at him and rubbed behind his ears. I promise to love and protect you until I die. Sasuke whined in response to the attention my hand was giving him.

"_You don't have to do anything for us, it is we who must protect and love you._" Itachi said in my head. God I have to get used to that and remember when he can and can't hear me! I smiled and reached over to give Itachi the same attention as I did with Sasuke. He huffed and whined also.

"The Uchiha Clan is not lost, here are the remaining and sole members of the Uchiha Clan along with their newly founded instrument and Divine Player, Tenten." Grandma Chi said while slowly standing and making her way over to us. "Tenten will soon under go training so that she may have the proper knowledge for her new responsibilities as a Divine Player. We will each be your teachers to help guide you into a new world while learning how to blend in with your previous one. Training also includes the two young Uchiha brothers by combat, economy, laws, rights, health, and any other topics I may have missed. They will start in three days time to digest this new information and to prepare of future struggles. This meeting is now closed." She stated with a smile and folded hands. Everyone started to converse amongst themselves. I played the flute again and returned them to their humanoid state. Sasuke yawned and put his arms around my neck laying his head against mines. Itachi just stood their with his hands in his pockets, blank stare and pointed ears. Soya stood up and slowly walked over to us.

"I'm not too sure if you know much about your family's history or even if you remember me at all Itachi but I'm glad to see that you both are well." She said sweetly with a warm smile. Neither of them said anything, I glanced at both of them and back to Soya who was becoming nervous. I nudged them both and mumbled 'respond.' Sasuke slowly rose his head up and looked at her and after a moment nodded his head and went back to the position he was in before. I felt a pulse snap inside my head, what kind of response was that?! Itachi blinked and nodded his head. I felt another one pop. Soya smiled sheepishly and walked away to get her shoes by the door. Shikoku and Shibi walked over to us next.

"Your clan was very well respected, I'm sure you won't disappoint us in succeeding your clan's name." Shikoku stated nobly, Shibi nodded and both walked by to get their shoes. I over heard Jiraiya talking with Tsunade about the Uchiha Clan, I couldn't make out much but I knew he was talking about how shocked he was to see an Uchiha. We should probably go also, plus it's still early, I could get some laundry done when I get home and relax after since I don't have work for a while. Thanks to a certain someone. I started making my way to the door also Sasuke realizing my movements kept his arms around my shoulders but sat his head up following my lead. Itachi had slipped his on and opened the door for me, me and Sasuke stepped out to be greeted by Hiashi.

"I will take you the gardens in the back where Neji will find you and escort you back to your home." His gaze rolled over Itachi and Sasuke for a brief moment before turning and walking in a direction. We followed shortly after, many other members of the clan were now watching us as we passed by. Either the word spreads fast among clans or someone was listening in on the conversation. We stood in front of a large white metal gate with two other members of the clan standing in front of it. Hiashi instructed them to allow them aside and explained that Neji would be here to come get us. I wonder why they have guards guarding a garden. I shrugged and walked in, Hiashi who did not follow closed the gate behind us. He looked at us once and walked away.

"Tenten, why can't we leave?" Sasuke groaned into my shoulder. I sighed and moved deeper into the beautiful garden.

"Because I don't know the way back and I'm sure that your half awake self doesn't either." I mumbled looking around at the garden. It truly was a sight, all type of flowers and herbs were in here, mainly flowers. Lavenders, pinks, reds, yellows, and even some strange or unseen types. I walked around completely distracted by all the different kinds of plants they had here.

"This place is giving me a headache. Too many scents." Sasuke mumbled.

"Well, plug your nose and breath through your mouth until we leave." He groaned and shoved his head into my neck mumbling something inaudible. I ignored it my attention now on something that seemed to out shine this entire garden. A white rose! I'm sure they aren't rare but this one seemed special. It reminded me of that blue rose I found near the river, unearthly. It was elegant and beautiful, a diamond in the rough. I reached out for it to pick it up from a large leaf it rested on. I held it up and examined it and much like the last rose I found it made my hand look unworthy of touching such heavenly beauty. I'm happy my wish was sorta granted, I was able to see another rose as lovely as the last. A soft wind blew causing the rose petals to wiggle along with it. I watched as a petal broke off from it. Quickly remembering what happened to the last flower I blocked it from the wind with my body. My sudden jerky movements caused Sasuke's buried head and clingy arms to fall.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked, I didn't respond, I didn't need to. By the time the wind stopped the flower petals bursted from its center and slowly fell to the ground. Another soft breeze picked up and moved the petals to lay on the ground as if it were making a pathway. The stem was also gone from my grasp. I followed the flower petals down its path until I came up upon a golden pedestal with a white Shamisen propped up on it for display. It was as beautiful as the rose. Pure white in color, its frame and carvings set perfectly. I'm sure its even finely tuned. I stepped up to it admiring it from the short distance between us. I looked around and only saw Sasuke messing with his brother's ear out of boredom and his brother's irritated looked yet his body language said remain calm. No one else was around so it wouldn't hurt to just hear one pluck of the string now would it? I stepped up to it and reached out at it, I felt my pulse rise and a tingly feeling in my chest. My finger touched the top of the stringed instrument and there was suddenly a wave of wind that bursted from me outward. I looked around in all directions frantically afraid of getting caught. Not even Sasuke and Itachi seemed daunted by the wind so I returned to what I wanted. I ran a finger down its body to get a feel of the string. I blinked for a moment and plucked it from the bottom and it made a loud 'thunk' sound. Nervously I stepped back not expecting it to be so loud. Turning around Sasuke and Itachi's attention were now glued onto me. I didn't know what to say or do. A few moments of silence before I conjured up something to say Neji came from around the corner.

"There you are, what are you doing this deep into the garden?" He said with crossed arms. This deep? I didn't know that garden was even deep to begin with, I don't think we traveled that far back. Right as I was about to give him my explanation I had to cover my mouth to stifle a laugh. His face changed from scolding father to a childish anger-confusion. "What?" I couldn't believe what I was seeing! Neji had two long white floppy ears hanging from the side of his head! I could see his bunny ears! It took all my power not to laugh at him.

"Nothing, just had a sudden funny thought." I accidentally let out a giggle or two between my statement. His brow just rose and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway, I'll be taking you home now, so just follow me and we'll be back at your place." He turned around and I bursted out into laughter scaring both Sasuke and Neji, Itachi just seemed confused. I clutched my stomach while my now uncontrollable laughter rang out in the gardens. I felt tears form in my eyes I was laughing so hard.

"What in the Gods name has gotten into you?" Neji turned around unsure whether to touch me or not. I didn't care, all I could think about was what I just saw. I soon couldn't breath and was laughing too hard.

"Ow, ha ha ha, my. . .my stomach!" I cried and tipped right over onto the ground laughing my self to death. Neji Hyuga had thee utmost cutest puffiest bunny tail I have ever seen in my life, and when it jiggled, oh that just cracked me up! I mean come now, who wouldn't laugh at Neji Hyuga, the ice block of the century, with a cute little wiggly bunny tail? And let me tell you, that thing was the fluffiest cotton ball of a tail I have ever seen! Neji's eye twitched and he looked to Sasuke and Itachi.

"Can you two please help her." Itachi nodded and picked me up holding me bridal style. I still couldn't stop laughing, my stomach hurt so much. Neji turned around again and my laughing picked up. Oh my God, I can't take Neji seriously anymore. He turned to glare at me once then continue forward with Sasuke and Itachi in toe. We arrived at the gate moments later with the two guard's backs facing us. They had the little puffy tails too their faces just didn't match it at all.

"Ha ha ha, you. . .you guys are, ha ha, so funny lookin" I attempted to say through my terrible laughter. They gave me an offended and confused look then turned to Neji for answers.

"What is wrong with her, why is she laughing so uncontrollably?" One of them said. "Was she around the NO2E Flowers?" Neji shrugged.(3)

"Maybe, but I found her by the rose bushes and the NO2E flowers are on the opposite side. I doubt she traveled that far into the garden." They opened the gate and let us pass. The remainder of the trip was silent except for the few giggles and laughs I got out every moment I looked at Neji. When we got there Sasuke fished my keys and managed to open the door after about 5 minutes of trying to figure it out. Then it was round two once we got to the top of the stairs, he had to figure out what key was the house key and how to open it properly. Once we were in, Itachi took me and laid me on my bed. My stomach in pain and only the thought of how silly Neji looked painted in my mind, yet that adds another question to my growing list. This morning when I saw Neji I couldn't see them, now its later and I can? What on earth does that mean? I sighed and rolled over onto my side and gripped the blanket softly looking at the bare colors of my room. I'll have to start training to be a proper Divine Player hun. I wonder what it's going to be like and when exactly am I going to start. Also, the matter of work, I can't just stay out of it forever now that I'm a Divine Player, I'll have to go back sooner or later, and how do the expect me to do that? I have too much to worry about. There was a soft tap on my door, I rolled over to see Sasuke standing in the door ways of my room, hands in his pockets and a relaxed smile on his face.

"Mind if I join you?" He said softly. I nodded and scooted over for him to take his spot on the bed. He sniffed the sheets as he slowly crawled up to meet me at the top.

"You don't want to change into your other form?" He shook his head and continued to move his body on top of mines, I felt a blush creeping up on my cheeks. He was above me on all fours just staring down at me, gazing into my eyes. He blinked once and moved his head closer to mines. I tensed up watching his every move until he was two centimeters away from my face. I gulped slowly, eyed wide, and lips slightly open to let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. He smiled and sniffed my cheek then traveled down to my neck and sniffed it also. He nuzzled his face into my neck, which kinda tickled, and lowered his body on top of mines curling up against mines as if I were a large teddy bear. I blinked taken completely by surprise and looked down at the top of his head. His ears wiggled a bit whenever my breath tickled it. I smiled and brought my hands up around his shoulders and snuggled up to take a ever lies ahead, no matter what it may be, we will do it together.

* * *

(1) Neji's Shippuden outfit without shoes or a hair tie.

(2) For those of you who don't know or understand those character's descriptions: Sakura's mom is a made up name I don't know her actual name but its Soya, Shikaku is Shikamaru's father, Choza is Choji's father, Inoichi is Ino's father, Shibi is Shino's father, and Tsume is Kiba's mother.

(3) The NO2E Flower - Its my creation, its not a real flower. Its pronounced like the word Node (N-oh-deh); sounds like Mode just with a 'N.' That flower is named after the gas Nitrous Oxide (N2O) which is known as laughing gas, so if you smell the flower it'll make you laugh.

Quick note! Again I want to thank all my patient and loyal readers for the encouraging words of support!I am sorry that I went away for such a long period of time, but I'm happy to announce that I am officially back! As you can see it took me a little longer than the end of the month but I'm happy to have gotten it submitted in enough time passed before you have thought ill of me. Bonus Chapter ideas are enabled for this story, so if you haven't read the note then I will explain it again. Due to my long absence, I have allowed readers to submit an idea that goes along with the story line and a possibility of their idea appearing in the story, with their consent of course. It will detour off the story a bit, but it will follow the plot. If anyone would like to take part in this simply leave a review or message stating a reasonable name for the bonus chapter, your idea, and your permission to add your idea into my story along with the name you would like to be presented at the end of the Bonus Chapter. Thank you for reading my story Introduction to the Council Chapter 5 of Running Wild!


	6. Bonus Chapter: Laundry Day

Laundry Day

I feel so toasty, so warm that it was almost a crime to be this comfortable. I yawned stretching my cramped muscles in attempt at relaxing them. I blinked adjusting my blurry vision to clear. Now I know where that heat source was coming from, I forgot Sasuke joined me in taking a nap. He was currently curled up on top of me, arms wraps around my stomach, legs intertwined with my own. His breathing steady and calm, I could feel the soft press of his toned chest go against the rhyme of my stomach's. I smiled down at the mess of hair that lay sprawled against my chest. I moved a hand to comb my fingers through his hair and around his ears. He shifted at the faint touch of my hand but went back to his peaceful slumber. I don't want to wake him up, but I do need to get up. I wracked my brain for a solution yet not one came that didn't involve me waking him. I sighed, my breath tickling one of his ears making it flop. I wonder if Itachi is awake or what he's doing. Maybe he could help get Sasuke off me!

"Itachi!" I said in a hushed whisper, silently praying that his highly tuned ears would pick up my plea for help. "Itachi, come here, please." No response for a few minutes before I tried again.

"Itachi?" I hope he isn't sleeping, then I'd have to wake Sasuke. Just as I was about to push Sasuke off of me, Itachi pokes his head in my door. Oh good!

"Itachi, come get Sasuke off me, I don't want to wake him." He nodded strolling over to us. He placed his index and thumb on Sasuke's ear, swiftly he turned it as if he were turning a key in a lock. Sasuke shot up moving his head away from Itachi's hand, placing his own on the abused ear.

"Itachi, why'd you do that?" Sasuke grumbled now sitting on the other side of my bed rubbing his hurt ear with a look of childish anger on his face. There was a moment of silence before Sasuke glanced at me then back to his brother. He let out a breath of air through his nose pushing his lips to the right side of his face pouting. Itachi looked indifferent, innocent of his actions, only doing as he was told. Yet I told him not to wake Sasuke. I sat up not sure what the two were discussing mentally. I scooted over next to Itachi to hop off the bed to gather the clothes that had suddenly started developing all over my room. I put them in the basket I had specifically for dirty clothes. Once gathered I made my way to the door setting the basket down to get the detergent to wash them with. I opened a cabinet under the sink to reveal many different chemicals for multiple different uses. I fished around until I found the soap of my choice to do the wash with. When I stood back up Itachi and Sasuke were both standing behind me. I didn't say anything, just looked at them strangely. I made my way back to my basket of clothes and set the soap inside the basket; the two brothers right behind me. I stopped, putting the basket down turning around to look at them.

"What are you two doing?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest in mild curiosity.

"Following you." Sasuke stated bluntly, well that much was obvious, but I guess I worded the question wrong.

"_Why_ are you following me?" Itachi just blinked and looked over at Sasuke who responded.

"I don't know." I felt my eye twitch. Turning abruptly, I picked up my basket, plucked keys off the hook, opened the door, and made my way down stairs. I could hear the sounds of their bare feet following me down the steps, but I didn't bother telling them to wait in the house. I figured even if I did, they'd argue against me going out by myself after everything that's happened or something. I sighed, its not my fault I'm danger prone. Okay, maybe it is my fault, but its not like I _knew_ these things would happen. How often do you get chased by giant snakes that wants a magical flute that can change boys into wolves? Not so such hun? Exactly. So its not _completely_ my fault.

"Tenten, who are you talking to?" Sasuke questioned giving me a look of utter confusion. "You're always talking in your head, but I don't hear other voices." I stumbled almost missing the next step at realization of what he was asking. To put it in simple terms, he was asking why I have mental conversations in my head with myself. I don't know, I can't help it! Don't we all think about things? How do you explain something like that?

"See. You're doing it again, who are you talking to in there?" He walked in front of me and knocked on my forehead, looking around my head for any signs of some other recipient of my inner dialog. I shook my head looking at him.

"Sasuke, I'm thinking and I would appreciate it if you didn't read every thought in my mind." I smiled kindly at him. His brows rose up as if he was clueless to what I was saying.

"I wasn't reading your mind at all. You're thinking so hard that it's almost impossible not to hear." Oh, what's that supposed to mean? "It means that you're pretty much yelling your thoughts. I can read your mind, yes, but if you're thinking so intently on, whatever it is that you're thinking, it becomes obvious. For example, if you think it normally its like speaking directly to me, but if you're focusing it leaves your mind open because you're concentrating so hard on whatever it is you're thinking about. Simple enough?" I nodded in understanding, that's why Sasuke could read me so well when I was focused on a specific topic. I left myself exposed like an opened book for Sasuke to easily read. That's just another reason why I need to relax and stop stressing about every little thing. For now, lets just focus on getting my laundry done.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it must get annoying to hear thoughts so loudly, hun?" He shrugged slipping his hands in his pockets. I smiled at him and turned making my way down the last few stairs to the basement level of the building. I opened a metal door that showed a room lined with washers on one side, dryers on the opposite and two table in the middle for folding clothes. I set the basket next to one of the smaller washers, taking out the soap placing it on top of the machine. Not sure what Sasuke and Itachi were doing I started emptying the basket of clothes into the machine. After I finished I glanced at the two brother's who were currently locked in, what seemed like, in intimate embrace. I couldn't help but blush a bit at the site of the two! Itachi's hands were on Sasuke's lower back keeping his lower body dangerously close to his younger sibling's. Sasuke's hands were wrapped around his brother's waist tightly keeping their space apart to a minimum. Sasuke was looking up at his brother with an innocent happy glow. His ears were pressed back against his head pointing away from his older brother. Itachi, looking down at his little brother, had such a heart warming smile that could melt you in an instant. His ears were opposite of Sasuke's, pointed up and facing his brother's like two up right triangles. Eyes narrowed, lips slightly parted and curled to form that perfect smile. Their tails were barely in motion, it was a scene that could only be witnessed once and enjoyed only in the moment of it. Itachi then blinked slowly then started to lean down. I promise you my face was covered in a bright red blush with a couple hundred questions flying through my mind. I watched them indiscreetly excited and curious of the next action to come. Itachi's lips were so close to Sasuke's I swear that a piece of paper wouldn't be able to fit between the two! Itachi's forehead then rested against Sasuke's, looking deep into each other's eyes. Sasuke closed his eyes, letting out a breath he relaxed against his brother.

How beautiful! Such brotherly love! I can't stand it! They're so cute together! I squealed inside my head, turning back to continue my work. Pushing the buttons then pouring the detergent into the top waiting for the time of when I'd pour it in its destined slot. The machine started, I stood in silence waiting for the washing cycle to begin. I wonder what kind of training and lessons I'll have when I go back to them. Where do I go? Will someone come and get me? I don't know. Ugh. I guess I'll have to call Neji and ask him point me in the right direction. I heard the water start to pour inside, I opened the slot in the front of the machine and poured the detergent inside. So many strange things are happening. Maybe I'll take Sasuke and Itachi back to that park again, later when we get the hang of ourselves; as weird as that sounds.

"What's that thing?" Sasuke said kneeling in front of the glass covered machine. He tapped the glass, sniffing and watching the wet clothes move in slow circles.

"Its washing my clothes, first is fills with water so it can soak them then it adds the soap to help wash it." I kneeled next to him pointing to the bubbles that were slowly forming from the top. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of the bubbles, his brows then lowered watching the bubbles over take the clothes making everything white inside.

"What happened, where did your clothes go?" I laughed a bit.

"They're just being cleaned by those bubbles, they're still in there." For the rest of the time I pointed to each button explaining what each one did in the machine. Itachi watched from a distance also listening to my instructions on how to operate the machine. I also taught them how to use the dryer after the clothes were finished washing. Sasuke didn't understand why I was putting 'tissues' into the dryer; they were fabric softeners that made the clothes smell clean after they dried.

"Now we just wait for the clothes to-Sasuke!" I stopped mid sentence to see Sasuke completely curled up in a large dryer with the assistance of his older brother. "Sasuke what are you doing, get out of that thing!" He looked at me all bunched up and rose a brow.

"Why, I want to smell clean." He stated bluntly. Itachi was also moving to climb in one as well.

"Itachi no! Don't go in there!" I grabbed his leg and tugged him out. I heard a door close and my attention was suddenly on Sasuke, he closed himself in! I moved over to his and kneeled down placing my hands on the glass.

"Sasuke what are you doing, get out!" He fidgeted for a moment and put something white on the glass. I blinked not understanding at first what that was at first until he said.

"I want to smell clean." My face hit the floor in utter shock and bemusement. Sasuke you idiot its for clothes not people! I heard another door close which caught my attention. I got up and looked over to Itachi's machine and crawled over to him.

"Itachi what are you doing?" He placed a fabric softener on the glass and blinked at me. I felt a pulse snap in my head, why did I even bother asking? Now, the landlord bought these new dryers to be automatic, when you set a time so they lock your clothes in so you can leave and come back knowing that no one can take your clothes out while they're drying. It starts drying when you set the time then locks until that time is up. They don't open while the timer is on either! I'm sure the landlord bought them knowing that _people_ wouldn't get in and get themselves locked in them, right? I mean its not like people get in them intentionally! Its just common sense! I heard a loud 'beep' sound that meant a dryer was starting. I gasped and crawled back over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" I screamed banging on the glass as he slowly started to spin. Then there was another loud 'beep' signaling another dryer was starting. Itachi! I stood up looking back and forth between the two brothers who were now spinning on a low temperature and speed. I was panicking, digging my fingers through my hair frantically as if tugging out my brown locks would conjure an answer. Those idiots! I'll kill them! I can't call for help, that would look so strange on my part and their's, no doubt that we'll be questioned. I can't break the machines because I don't want to pay for them or hurt Sasuke or Itachi in the process. Gah! I don't know what to do! All I can do now is watch the two boys turn round and round in circles. Silently I fumed at their innocent ignorance, but I can't blame them completely since they didn't know better. Its like raising two infants, you have to watch their every move! I shook slightly in pure irritation and helplessness watching the two brothers spinning in circles in the dryer, I couldn't help but tell them how I felt about the situation regardless of their lack of knowledge.

"You idiots!"

* * *

This chapter requested by 'Anonymous.'


	7. New Dog In Town

New Dog In Town

I can't say that the last few days I wasn't worried about today. Grandma Chi gave us a few days to soak in the information so we can adapt to our schedules for our studies. Neji came by yesterday to tell us where we needed to go and with whom we'd be meeting. I was going to be with Tsume at the forest border right by my house, she was selected to be my first teacher since the other's were too busy. As for Sasuke and Itachi, they're going to have a different teacher, Hatake Kakashi. I wonder what he's like or what they'd learn, hopefully their physical training isn't too brutal. Then again, all this nervousness is being balanced by my growing excitement. I want to learn as much as I can about Sasuke and Itachi so I can protect them too. I don't want to slow them down, they're already so far ahead of me and they don't even understand what they are completely either. I let out a sigh, my breath visible from the morning's chilly air. Today was supposed to be a warm day so I didn't bother with bringing a sweater or a coat. I had on an old Chinese top that left my arms bare to my shoulders. There were only three buttons at the top starting from the collar diagonally down left. Its color was a soft pink with red linings. For pants I threw on some dark blue capris that had a pocket on my right thigh, with my keys inside, and simple black flats. Lastly, my hair was up in my favorite twin buns style, dressed for success! I hope. I grumbled placing my elbows on my knees and cupping my cheeks with the palms of my hands, slowly looking around taking in the little details of my street I didn't bother noticing before. Sasuke and Itachi's day started at five am this morning, mine didn't start until eight. So, here I am sitting on my building's front steps waiting for Tsume to appear somewhere out of the forest. Every minute that went by my nervousness spiked to another level. I sighed again. I wish she would just hurry up and get here already. Not a moment after thinking that, a puppy walks up to me and starts to nuzzle my leg.

"Hello there little fella, where'd you come from?" It sat down and barked a few times at me then bounced in circles as if it wanted to play. I smiled at the little puppy and rubbed its head making it bark excitedly. "You're so cute." The puppy barked repeatedly and starting running out across the street.

"Hey wait! Don't go over there!" I stood up quickly, not wanting it to get hit by a car, I followed it keeping my eyes open for any moving vehicles. The puppy ran all the way over to the forest border and into an opening. Grumbling, I followed it in taking cautious steps and looking around for the little puppy. I mainly followed it by its high pitched barking and the occasional rustle of low bushes. The leaves that were low enough licked my bare skin as I slipped around them, soft droplets of the morning's dew fell on top of my head as the higher bushes shook. I could faintly hear the sounds of the river along with the puppy's silence. Crap, I don't want the little guy to drown! I hurried my way through the tall vegetation only greeted by more wet kisses and the soft hum of the river. I stopped right in front of a bush, my eyes widening at the sight before me. There stood Inuzuka Tsume and three other dogs, two of which were larger than normal and the little puppy that had found me at my steps standing in front of the river. The two larger dogs turned to look directly at me causing Tsume to turn as well. My breath hitched, I felt so weak and exposed without Sasuke and Itachi near. No. I don't want to feel that way, like they're my shield and my sword. I have to be strong for them and with the council and Tsume's help, I'll get stronger so I can be their shield and sword. I tried to swallowed the lump that developed in my throat with little success and took a step forward.

"Good morning Tenten! I hope you're ready for your first day into our world. Did you leave your instrument in a safe location?" She asked with a mild smile on her lips. I nodded.

"Yes, I left in locked up in a box in my room." She placed her hands on her hips and raised her head.

"Good, Chase here will be guarding your apartment while you're away." She motioned the little puppy sitting next to her leg wagging its hyper tail. That little guy is going to guard my flute? I had my doubts, but if Tsume trusted him with something so important then I guess he must have something special about him that'll make sure my instrument is safe. I smiled weakly at the puppy, please keep it safe Chase, its the only thing keeping me with Sasuke and Itachi, I need those two.

"_I'll guard it with my life Miss._" A soft male voice spoke in my head, I gasped. Did he... Did that puppy just talk to me? I blinked and saw the Chase nod his head. He must have a power like Itachi, I'll ask Tsume about it after. Tsume waved her hand at him. "_Good luck with your training Miss._" I blinked and Chase was gone. Where did he go that fast?

"Okay Tenten, let me introduce you, this is Kuromaru, my partner." She said, one handing motioning which she was talking about. He was a big black wolf like creature, his under belly was white, he had an eye patch on his right eye and was missing his left ear. Poor thing must've had some really rough times. "And this fella here is my son's best friend Akamaru." She motioned the large white dog with a brown line tracing along his mouth and some covering his ears. They both looked big, like my boys, maybe a bit smaller? Tsume hopped on Kuromaru riding him just like I would. Akamaru trotted over to me and turned so his back was facing me, probably wanting me to do the same as Tsume. I have to admit I wasn't very comfortable getting on him, he wasn't one of the two brothers.

"So Tenten, as you know my clan is responsible for maintaining and caring for animal life. I'm aware that you've spent a some times with the Uchiha brothers so today's prime focus will be on how to care for our kind. We aren't that much different from humans at the same time we have broad similarities." Kuromaru and Akamaru began to move in sync trotting down the rivers edge as Tsume starting explaining the lesson to me. I wobbled a bit and had to lean forward and hold on more closely to easily rode her partner, back straight arms crossed and looking right at me. "I'll teach you the basics today so pay attention. I have to head home to drop off Akamaru to my son, he came to give you a lift here and back." I nodded looking over at the other woman unsteadily. I wonder what Sasuke and Itachi are doing right now, what they're learning, if they're okay. Will I get home first or will they? Are they going to be fed breakfast or lunch? What would we eat for dinner? All these questions went through my head, it wasn't the right questions I needed answers for at the moment, but I couldn't help but think about them. The trip to the Inuzuka House was rather quiet, a few times Tsume mentioned a thing here and a thing there, I wouldn't classify it as small talk, just tips. A thought sprung to mind when I glanced at Akamaru.

"Tsume, I have a question, regarding your kind." She looked over at me nodding showing that she had my attention. I looked down at the grass passing under my feet watching as the large paws stepped swiftly by as if he were gliding. "Well, Sasuke and Itachi have only lived with me for a short time, I understand that I know very little but there are somethings I still can't seem to get. Itachi and Sasuke both have the power to communicate with me mentally." I paused loosing my wording, the question was harder to say yet it made sense in my thoughts. Tsume nodded following my current statements.

"That's correct, you're their Divine Player for their clan, therefore you have the power to mentally communicate with anyone in that clan. They might not realize that because they don't know themselves as they should, but they can communicate mentally with any one of our kind. They cannot speak mentally with regular humans, unless a link is made by their Divine Player." She explained. That made sense, but how do you do that? Tsume smiled at my slightly puzzled face. "Lady Chiyemi will explain you the basics of chakra links." Chakra? What's that? Tsume laughed as my confused expression only twist in utter defeat.

"Do you mind telling me what chakra is?" I asked embarrassedly. She chuckled and waved her hand at me.

"When we get to the house I'll teach you that too, I'm surprised you changed the boys without realizing how." She grinning. I blinked, it was actually simple how I figured it out, but I didn't know there was a science behind it.

"They told me that if I played my flute it would change their forms, when I did they changed like they said. I figured it out that way." I wobbled a bit when Akamaru made a small hop over a fallen tree.

"They only knew that you could change them because you could play the flute, because of that they changed, but let me put it to you this way. Have you ever allowed anyone else play the flute?" She questioned, I shook my head, I didn't dare let anyone touch it let alone play it. It was a treasure of mines. "Well, if you did they wouldn't be able to change Sasuke and Itachi, if any other person played it, even the boys themselves, wouldn't be able to change if they played the Divine Instrument." Itachi did say they needed me to play, that they couldn't change without me because I was the Divine Player, then again, that doesn't explain why any other person who walked up and played it couldn't change their forms. I mean, all you have to do is play it right?

"But, what would happen if a regular person played it?" I questioned.

"Simple, it would sounded like a regular flute, but have no affect." That still didn't make any sense to me, what makes me different so I can change them and others can't?

"What's the difference between me and any other person besides the fact that I'm a Divine Player?" She chuckled at that question.

"Just because you're a _Divine Player_ makes you eligible to play a _Divine Instrument_, but it leads back to the topic about chakra." She waved her hand signaling that she was ending her statement. But, I wanted to know what this chakra stuff was now!

"If its alright, I'd really like to know how it works?" I shot her a determined look, if it could help me keep the Uchiha brothers safe then I wanted to know. She watched me for a moment, my gaze not wavering for a second. I wanted to learn, I wanted to know what I could so I didn't have to be a liability. She smiled with a proud curiosity.

"Hmph. I like the look in your eyes kid, I'll tell you." She turned around so that both legs were hanging off one side of Kuromaru, she crossed one leg over the other, even as he moved, crossed her arms over her chest as she smiled eyes burning with the knowledge I seek. I nodded, holding my gaze readily for the information. "Chakra, its what makes us unique from your average human. We have, what's called, a Chakra Pathway System inside our bodies, they serve the same purpose as blood vessels for blood. Within the chakra pathways; I can't remember the number, whether its three hundred sixty-three or three hundred sixty-one; there are things called tanketsu. Those control the flow of chakra. Within those are the Eight Levels(1) which control the body's functions and strain levels. Do you follow so far?" It was a lot to take in but I understood it so far.

"What's a tanketsu?"

"Its a pressure point where chakra can be released, like a checkpoint." She scratched her head looking up mildly distracted and laughed faintly. "Man, this is like a quiz. Anyway, the chakra system touches and interacts with every little living cell and goes through all your organs." That didn't sound very safe, a sudden chill ran up my spine at the thought of something foreign passing through my body without me knowing.

"What happens if a tanketsu spot gets blocked?" I asked curiously.

"Think of it like river. Lets say your arm's tanketsu gets blocked, you wouldn't be able to release any chakra from those blocked points. Just like water, if you block its running path it won't be able to go in that direction right?" I nodded, that made sense, but what did chakra have to do with me being able to play my instrument?

"What does chakra have to do with playing the Divine Instruments?" She smiled.

"Being a Divine Player means you have a special kind of chakra, ones that humans and our kind alike don't have. As weird as this seems each instrument has their own form of chakra for security purposes. Picture it this way." She held up both her hands, wide open so all her fingers were extended. "If the instrument only accepts level five fingers of chakra, this is an example so you can picture it, its just easier to explain and not the actual science, and a level one finger tries to connect with it." She put one finger to her open palm. "It doesn't connect, a level 4 fingers is closer but," she shows me again trying to connect her fingers to her other hand. "It doesn't connect, you need to have a certain type of chakra to create the connection so you're able to play it and use it's power properly. Get it?" I nodded. Wow, that was more information than I'd expected. Sasuke and Itachi's kind was much more complicated than I had ever imagined. I going to catch up to them, slowly, but surely. That was our first conversation of the day and I'm glad I've gotten so much information. Without realizing it Akamaru was slowing down and became more lively.

"Ah, crap. I forgot to give Hana this. Tenten I'll meet up with you in a few, I have to drop something off. Akamaru, take Tenten to my other kid and just wait for me until I get back." She said groaning before they sped off in a different direction. Not very comfortable with Akamaru I didn't know exactly what to do but hold on. After a moment Akamaru let barked and ran faster. I kept quiet not knowing what to do other than that. I leaned forward and relaxed against Akamaru's white fur, closed my eyes to picture that night riding on Sasuke in the pouring rain. Sasuke, I wonder how those two are. I sighed. Akamaru sudden made a large leap which cased me to float for a moment in mid air. I lost my grip and ended up floating further behind and off Akamaru's back. In a panic I grabbed his tail at the last moment, but the futility behind that action too late. I hit the ground rolling slightly. I can to a skidding stop only to see the large white dog's blur in the distance. Didn't he know that I fell off? I grumbled and moved to sit down watching the white blur disappear within seconds of my vision. Sighing, I had a moment of déjà vu of when I rolled down that rocky hill where I was almost killed by normal wolves. My arm hurt a little bit but I didn't have any scratches or cuts thankfully. I stood up and dusted myself off from any existing dirt. I started in the direction the dog ran.

I paused in my step, I heard something. I heard, music. Curiously I followed the sound of it. It sounded like an electric guitar. Someone had to play it for it to make a sound, the dog ran in that direction so, that means the person must've seen a large white dog. I don't see how you could miss it. Once I was close enough I could make out someone singing. Stopping in front of a tree I peaked around it to see who it was. I saw a boy with Akamaru, he was laying back on the dog like a back rest and Akamaru was curled around him laying on his front paws. The boy had black capris with a white tie around the lower part of his leg. He had on a grey T-shirt with, what looked like, extensions of fish net around the collar. He had something wrapped around his waist, assuming its a sweater. On his forehead he had a tie that wrapped around his head and the remains loosely hung behind his head. On his cheeks were the red marks like Tsume, the upside down triangles. He was playing a Fender Guitar and a very fine one might I add. It had a silver plating on it, smooth deep red wooden finish with a fade of white. His eyes were closed as he sang, his voice was beautiful, like a sweet lullaby, even if the song wasn't lullaby-ish. The words he said were more of a call for help.

'_Do you know what its like when, You're scared to see you're self, Do you know what its like when, You wish you were someone else, Who didn't need your help to get by, Do you know what its like to wanna surrender? I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow, I don't wanna live like this today, Make me feel better, I want to feel better, Stay with me here now and never surrender. Do you know what its like when, You're not who you want to be, Do you know what its like to, Be you're own worst enemy, Who sees the things in me I can't hide, Do you know what its like, To wanna surrender.' _

I listened to the song, unfamiliar with it, but its was beautiful. I could feel the sadness in his heart like he was singing it to me. This boy wasn't happy, that much was clear, but why? I peaked out a little more and glanced up at tree behind them to noticed something. It was a rose, swaying softly in the breeze with the smooth words from that boy's lips and carefully plucked notes. I'm not sure how the sound came out without an amp, but I didn't care at the moment, it sounded great. A strong gust of wind blew pushing the rose out of the tree and in my direction. Careful, as to not get caught, I grabbed the rose in mid flight and pressed my back to the tree as I examined it. Another beautiful rose. The blue rose found swimming up the late, the white rose presented in a garden, and now, this deep elegant red rose. I held it up and inspected much like I did the ones before it. When I turned it I noticed one of the petals was white, that's odd. I've never heard of a rose having two different colored petals. I silently listened to the boy's music while watching the rose, waiting for the petals to fall apart like the rest had in the past. I waited and waited and the rose didn't do anything. I thought, why wasn't this one disappearing like the other's had before it. I glanced back at the boy sitting against Akamaru playing his guitar without words, then back to the flower. I wasn't sure what to do with it, I didn't want to leave it but I didn't know how to keep it. What to do, what to do? Another breeze came by and moved the flower gently, but it was strange, it didn't sway in the direction the wind blew but towards the boy. Okay, there's something going on with these strange roses. I turned to glance back at the boy and Akamaru, one flower petal came into view floating its way over to him. Surprised I look at the flower again and noticed that the petals fell off one by one and slowly floated their way to the boy sitting on the ground. In a second all the petal burst off and moved towards that boy, I was surprised he didn't see them. I looked back at the stem to find only two petals left, both were white. Confused I looked at the boy and back to the almost bare stem trying to piece things together. The last two white petals broke off together, both dancing their way over to that boy. One landed on his guitar, the other brushed his cheek causing his head to snap up in surprise with wide shocked eyes. I jumped in realization, moving back nervous about being caught I tripped over a low bush and fell onto my back. So much for being careful. I groaned feeling the small pain from the landing. I heard the boy move towards me by the rushes of a bush, damn those stupid things. He stood over me with a suspicious glare, the guitar was strapped to his back.

"Who the hell are you?" That's a nice way to greet a girl. I sat up rubbing my now aching back.

"Nice to meet you too." I gave him a look standing up brushing my pants off. His eyes narrowed a bit, probably not satisfied with my answer.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" He repeated sharply. I flinched back at the harshness of his tone. Geez.

"My name is Tenten, I was suppose to be brought to Tsume's son by Akamaru over there, but I guess he didn't realize I fell off." I crossed my arms. He snorted and placed his hands on his hips.

"So. You're the famous Divine Player for the Uchiha Clan that was thought to be completely wiped out?" News spreads fast. I nodded regardless.

"Yup, that's me." He chuckled a bit and shook his head.

"How does its feel becoming an all powerful Divine Player from a nothing?" He sneered. What the hell, that little brat! Who was he to say something like that? I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are saying that? Last time I checked you weren't any one of authority." I glared at him, that comment was unnecessary and rude. He frowned, a tooth suddenly appeared from under his upper lip showing that there were more of those sharp teeth underneath. I could feel him, his anger building up like it was a flaming heat. Then he chuckled again.

"Can't you see that your efforts of trying to be a Divine Player is useless? No matter how good you become, even if you become the greatest in all history, it will be pointless in the end! All your efforts to be known will be wasted." He mumbled the last part more to himself than me. I feel like this argument is geared more at his self than the Uchiha Clan. Its obvious he has nothing against them, more like, he has something against me, personally.

"It doesn't matter how known of a player I become, what matters that I do my _job_ as a player. I don't know what your problem is with the Uchiha Clan, but don't go insulting them like you know them or their struggles!" I was a little peeved at this kid's audacity. He glared at me growled showing some of those sharp white teeth.

"Struggles? What do you know about struggle, effort, status? How could you possible understand what that is when you have people to protect you twenty-four seven? You don't have to worry about anything! Just because you can play the_ Divine Instrument_ is enough, you just play to your whim and have those fools do your bidding! You don't have to worry about what people will think of you. Your status was set the moment you became a Divine Player! What do you know of struggle?" He yelled at me, his knuckles turned white he was balling his fists so tightly. I understood what was going on at this point, he wasn't saying these things to insult me or the Uchiha Clan, but more as a way to say, 'why are you, a no one, suddenly just given all these luxuries when I struggled, worked, and strived for the things you received with no effort.' I frowned at him and swallowed a growing lump in my throat.

"I didn't ask for this to happen to me. I don't remember there being any luxuries in being a Divine Player either. So far, I've been attacked by two snake that wanted to kill me, had my friends turned against me and the council trying to kill me. I was just living my life as a normal human being then suddenly I was handed this responsibility. Because I have this new 'luxury,' as you refer to it, I'm trying to be the best I can be so that I don't become a nuisance. I don't want people to recognize me or acknowledge me for anything else besides Tenten. I wouldn't call this a luxury, that's the wrong word. Its more like a burden, but one I'm willing to accept because I have people I want to protect. This isn't about status or luxury, I didn't want this, but now its more about family for me." He relaxed a bit, holding his sharp gaze, he eyed me looking for doubt in my words.

"What do you mean family, I'm sure you have a loving mother and father back at home that you can't wait to tell them of your new successes becoming a Divine Player?" He resorted. I flinched again.

"I don't have a family, I was an orphan since birth. I only have my friends, Sasuke and Itachi now. I don't have anyone else. That's why I want to try to make this divine stuff happen right. I want to keep them and if this training will help me be stronger so I can, then I'll do it without a second thought." He leaned back eyeing me again in mild shock. He looked away, much like pouting and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Kiba." I blinked, my brows scrunched together in confusion. He looked at my annoyed and repeated. "Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba. I'm Tsume's son." Oh. That explains something. He sighed and sat back against the tree swinging his guitar around and began to strum some cords. Feeling awkward and squatted down laying one arm on top of my lap and the other tracing circles in the grass.

"So umm." I trailed off not knowing what to say. He silently ignored me and continued to play cords. "How are you able to get a sound out like that without the use of an amp?" He glanced up at me then back to the strings. He shrugged.

"I don't know, I just found it one day abandoned, cleaned it up and learned to play it. I like the sound of modern music. It made me feel alive and it spoke to me in volumes. Ever since its been with me, like my best friend." He smiled a bit sadly. Akamaru bumped Kiba with his large head and whined. Kiba looked up and stopped playing for a second to rub Akamaru's head feverishly. "Besides you buddy, you are my first best friend." I smiles a bit watching him go back to playing cords and Akamaru laying his head on his front paws next to Kiba.

"You have a wonderful singing voice, do you preform?" I asked curiously, he looked up at me like I was crazy.

"You were listening to me sing?" He said with a flat disbelieved tone. I blinked, was that a crime?

"Yeah and you sounded beautiful." His brow twitched.

"That's weird, don't say things like my voice is beautiful." I rolled my eyes at his childish response.

"Yeah, yeah, now you didn't answer my question, do you preform?" He shrugged and looked indifferent.

"Yeah, but my mother doesn't approve of it because I like modern rock instead of that classical stuff they play at the festivals, she says its _'immature' _of me." He mocked shaking his head at the word immature.

"Festival, what does that have to do with you liking modern rock?" His brows rose at me and he stopped playing to examine me for a moment.

"You must not have been a Divine Player for long have you?" I shook my head.

"I've recently learned who I was maybe a few days ago? I'll be honest, I know little to nothing about your kind." He laid his guitar on his lap and crossed his hands over it giving me his full attention. "Mind enlightening me on your kind of festivals?" I asked nicely shrugging my shoulders while sitting crisscrossed on the ground. He smirked and shook his head.

"Sure. Every so often there's a Music Festival held in the forest center where all the clans come together to celebrate and have fun. Its like human festivals, just theres a big ceremony that _certain_ members of each clan has to preform a piece that's designed for them to play in harmony." I caught that distaste in the word certain, I wonder what that meant.

"Who has to play?" He looked down and plucked a string from his guitar.

"The soon-to-be head's of the clan." He spat, I curled my neck back at the venomous reply. He glanced at my reaction and sighed heavily. "Yeah, I'm supposed to be the next heir to the clan, but I wasn't allowed to anymore festivals anymore." He mumbled appearing hurt when voicing it. I gave him sorry look.

"What happened? How come you're not allowed to go to the festivals anymore? If you don't mind me asking that is?" I asked sheepishly twiddling my thumbs together in anticipation. He glanced at me for moment, his expression dropping to remorse.

"I was young and foolish. My love for modern day rock was at its strongest point then. I wanted to share that with the people who weren't as familiar with that genre of music. I wanted to introduce something new to them, something different. But something different isn't what everyone wanted. I was chosen to be the new heir because Hana, my older sister had chosen to be something else, so I was left the title. During the festival, I was excited, maybe a little too excited. We are given a piece to practice in advance so that the clans preforming would play their parts. Occasionally, they would hold meetings only for the performers so they could practice together. I had chosen not to attend those meetings because I claimed to have 'something special' for the up coming festival. When that time came I was nervous, there were only two outcomes of my performance, either everyone would love my new idea, the style, the sounds and the feel of modern rock, or they'd hate it. When my solo part came, I played my soul, not the piece assigned to me. I played rock music proudly. Everyone was silent, nothing was heard, I thought they were in shock at how good it sounded but how wrong I was. You can guess how they took it, and badly is an understatement. I managed to not only ban myself from not being able to attend the festivals but my family too. Sucks hun?" That seems a little unfair, he was just trying to mix it up a bit.

"How is that any kind of fair? I mean, I'm sure its a tradition that I'm unfamiliar with, but I don't see the harm in introducing something new into the standard everyday thing they do right?" Kiba's eyes lit up and a smile grew on his face.

"I know right! You'd think it was boring that they'd play the same kind of music all the time! I was just trying to make it a little different from the usual." He said enthusiastically, he leaned forward and placed his hands on top of mines filled with excitement. "I'm so glad someone finally understands me, I have one person on my side. Now I just need an army of you's." He laughed. I blinked a few times to comprehend what just happen. Still recovering from his turn of mood, I smiled at him nervously.

"I'm glad you feel better?" It kinda turned into a question, I was just completely confused by how happy he just became. He laughed and leaned back against the tree picking up his guitar and began strumming again. He seems like a good kid, no ill intentions, maybe just the wrong way of approaching a change in standards at their festivals.

"I like you, what did you say your name was again?" He smiled plucking a few cords waiting for my answer. I swear we were just arguing about ten minutes ago. I sighed, he's like a hormonal teenager. Before I could voice my name someone else beats me to it.

"Tenten!" We both snap up and look behind the tree Kiba was leaning on. There came Tsume marching through the bushes and in our direction. "There you are, I didn't expect you to be all the way out here, what are you-Kiba?!" She exclaimed when he came into her view. Kiba's expression then turned grim as he immediately stopped strumming and froze. Tsume didn't seem happy to see him here based off her body language.

"Kiba, what the hell are you doing here? You should be back at home!" She lectured him, Kiba still didn't even acknowledge that his mother was talking to him. Kiba suddenly stood up still not looking at his mother, he swung his guitar behind him, turned and stormed through the bushes. Tsume watched him in slight shock as he walked by without a word. I stood up and watched him tuck his hands in his pockets and venture deeper into the forest. I turned to look at Tsume as she let out a long heavy sigh, placing one hand on her hip and the other behind her neck she looked up at the pale blue sky above her.

"I'm sorry about Kiba, he's having a rough time." I swallowed not sure if the information Kiba gave me was only meant for me to know. "I know he's still upset about not being able to perform his loved genre of music, but it can't be help. Its not what the people want to hear." I turned to her slightly relieved that it wasn't something to be kept from her.

"What do they want to hear?" She turned and motioned me to follow her.

"They want to hear music from 'the heavens,' its not a specific song or genre, its just classical music. Its a tradition because a long time ago the Rinnegan said that this is the type of music requires all instruments to be present in order for it, as a genre, to be complete. We've practiced what the Rinnegan had said ever since and none would dare change it, that was Kiba's mistake. He, to the elders, was challenging the Rinnegan's law by introducing something new." She sighed a bit sadly. "I can't say what the boy performed that night was good or bad, but I was proud of him for trying to do the unthinkable and in front of everyone. He thinks I'm upset with him, yes I am a bit because we cannot attend the festivities, but I'm more proud of him that he could do something so bold." I was lost for words, Kiba was lost in a big misunderstanding. An idea hit me right at that moment.

"If you don't mind, maybe is a way to get you guys back in the festivals." Tsume looked at me confused. I held up my hands in defense. "I know this is sudden and I still don't understand your customs and what not, but the way Kiba explained it to me made things seem simpler than how you're taking it. You just need to perform a classical piece right? I know a song that has guitar music in it so Kiba can preform and I know a modern classical rock song that he could also preform that involves classical instruments. You said that the Rinnegan wants all instruments to be included so you all would be breaking his law if you didn't include Kiba, am I wrong?" Tsume looked stunned, after a moment of letting my words sink in her bursts out in a hearty laughter. I was baffled, did my idea sound that bad? She continued to laugh, clutching her stomach and smacking her knee, now I just felt like a giant idiot for suggesting that. I wanted to curl up and just die.

"Kid, I don't know where you came from, but I'm glad you're here. I love that flaming look in your eyes, how you're so quickly determined and psyched up to help people you barely know. You'll make a fine Divine Player that's for sure. But. If you honestly want to pursue this you have to talk to Lady Chiyemi and the council members. We all come together and decide on a piece to preform so they all have to agree with it. Make sure that you schedule it around their time and you have your presentation well prepared, cause let me tell you, you're new and your word will not be considered as much as you'd like just because you're the Divine Player of the Uchihas. The next festival is July 3 so you really only have a week to have the meeting, get the music to each clan and for them to rehearse it. That's a lot to squeeze in with such little time, but I wish you luck. What you're trying to pull together isn't easy but I'll be hoping for you success!" She said cheerfully. It did sound like a lot of work, but I think its only fair. The Rinnegan would be disappointed if he, or she, knew that a clan was being left out of that event. I know I would be bummed. I'll just have to work hard and get it done promptly and pray, if they do accept my idea, that the musicians are super talented and can learn the piece in a weeks time. I was used to this kind of pressure, I mean, I'm Naruto's assistant. Do you know how badly that man can slack? He'll come knock on my door and say, 'Hey Ten, I forgot to do something and it kind needs to be planned, booked, and gone to in a few days. You think you can pull that off, of course you can cause you're awesome like that, thanks a lot Ten, means the world!' Then he'd run away and hide in his office because he'd know I'd murder him if he stayed any longer. I smiled, he did that to me often so I've learned to adapt to doing things on short notice, I wasn't worried about this task. If anything it was nice to have even more time than usual.

* * *

It was a long day, Tsume took me all around the forest introducing me to different animals, explaining their ranking in their society, what to look out for, and so on. They're called Henka, that was their kind's name. Henka, it meant changing, which made sense. So Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, their race was Henka. I learned a lot about their kind, one was that they healed much faster than your average person and that in their animal form they can understand animals that aren't Henka. Tsume told me that they'd end my lessons around five-ish and that's when Sasuke and Itachi's lessons would be over too. Right now, Akamaru was taking me back to the river. I have to admit it wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be. I wonder what the two boys' lesson was about. I'm kinda excited! Akamaru stopped and let out large yawn. I hopped off him patting his head.

"Thank you for the lift, Akamaru." He barked and licked my face nearly covering me in his saliva. I'll be taking a shower tonight. I giggled and hugged his large head. "Be careful heading home." He barked wagging his tail and trotted off. I turned making my way through the bushes and out to the fence. Walking around it I glanced back to the forest and made my way to my apartment building. When I was close enough I say Sasuke and Itachi both sitting on the step waiting with little Chase in between them. I ran up to them waving my hand happy to see them again. Sasuke stood up immediately ears perked up and tail swinging showing his excitement. Itachi didn't stand until he was me come closer. I glanced down at Chase.

"Thank you for watching my place Chase." He barked and hopped down the steps wagging his tail and walking around the street corner. We all watched him go before I turned to the two boys. "Tired?" I asked digging in my pocked to unlock the door. Sasuke huffed.

"Like you would not believe." He mumbled. I held the door open for them to enter Sasuke spoke again as we climb the stairs to my door. "That man, Kakashi, he was two hours late. Me and Itachi were sitting there then out of the blue he appears and apologizes saying that he was helping an old woman cross the street. I didn't buy it." He grumbled. I opened the door and kicked off my flats, the boys doing the same with their shoes. I turned and examined them, I didn't notice it before but they had cuts and rips in their clothing. Worried I moved to get closer look.

"What happened to you guys, you have cuts everywhere." I looked between the two for answers. I knew that they'd heal in no time, but what happened for them to even get cuts in the first place? Itachi was looking at his shoulder noticing a leaf, he picked it up, looked at it for a moment, then walked over to the glass balcony doors and let it outside.

"We had physical training to see if we could fight." Sasuke said plopping down on the couch leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Fight, for what?

"Why do you need to learn how to fight?" I looked puzzled at them. Itachi's brows rose then scrunched together making a face as if that were a serious question.

"Because we need to protect our Divine Player, that, and we found out that there are rogue Henkas out there." Sasuke said rubbing his head. "Kakashi said that there are rogue Henkas that don't follow the laws of our kind. They kill us, rob us, and sell us out all for their own luxuries. We are a dominate kind of being compared to humans and regular animals, we get the benefits of both worlds, that, and more. So our bodies and hides are valuable in the black markets." They learned a lot today. I also noticed that Sasuke mentioned Henka, so he knows what he is now. I'm not sure if he already knew that and just never told me, I don't know what they know. That's scary though. To know that your own kind sells you out, then again, humans have done it all the same.

"Well, you'll heal so how about you guys go take a shower while I start dinner?" I clapped my hands together looking between the boys. They nodded silently agreeing with my plan. Sasuke stood up and started to remove his shirt, I could feel my face heat up at the tempting sight before. Sasuke's chest chiseled abs and the light sweat on his body made his pale skin glimmer in little amounts of light in the room. Itachi was also doing the same and he was no less sexy than Sasuke himself. I felt a my mouth go dry, my pulse speeding up and my head burning in heat. Damn it. Why were they so damn beautiful? It's not fair! Can't you see I'm suffering? You sadistic bastards! I watched as Sasuke started sniffed obviously. He leaned down sniffing his self then moved to Itachi, who gave him an 'are you serious' look and pointed to me. I jumped a bit at the motion. Did I smell that bad? Sasuke moved over to me in all his half naked glory and sniffed over my shoulder. He flinched back in disgust, scrunching his nose in clear revulsion. I hate being ugly.

"Tenten, where the hell have you been? You reek of mongrels." Okay, maybe I'm not ugly! Yay! He gave me a stern look placing his hands on those freakin' delicious hips.

"I had lessons with Tsume and I guess her family's animal is the dog." I shrugged innocently. He sighed and rolled his eyes. He turned back to the couch waving his hand as he plopped back down and getting comfortable again.

"You take a shower first, that filthy mutt's scent is hurting my sensitive nose." He crinkled his nose empathizing how bad it smelled to him. I sighed and turned to go take a shower. Going into my room I stripped and put my clothes in the basket. Grabbing a tower, wrapping it around me, I turned on the water and started to clean myself. I honestly thought he was smelling me, thank god I didn't stink. I quickly washed myself and my hair, turned off the shower and made my way back to my room again to change. I threw on a simple white T-shirt and grey sweat pants for bottoms. I pulled my damp hair up into a single messy bun and made my way out to fetch Sasuke or Itachi so they could take a shower while I prepared dinner.

"Sasuke or Itachi, one of you can-AHHHH!" I screamed and turned around instantly placing one hand on the wall for support. My beet red face tried to burrow into the wall. What the hell?! I walk down the hall to see both Itachi and Sasuke standing in the living naked! Thankfully Sasuke was facing Itachi so I didn't see anything, but that's besides the point! Do they have no shame? Actually, if I had a body that perfect I wouldn't have any shame, but modesty? Yes! Do they know what modesty-then a thought occurred to me. When I first saw Sasuke he was naked and coming out of the river naked with a fish in his mouth. Wait. Does that mean. No. That can't be!

"Tenten what's wrong, are you okay?" I tensed up at the feel of Sasuke's hand on my shoulder. He's naked and right behind. Fight Tenten! Fight the urges! Don't look! I could've died right on the spot of too much blood to my brain. Damn them, damn their beautiful abs and glistening ivory skin. Damn it all! "Tenten who are you talking to in your head again? Is there something we should know about you?" YES! The fact that both of you are unreasonably sexy as hell and that poor virgin Tenten wants to rape you in every possible way. Oh God, that didn't sound right at all. What the hell am I thinking? These boys are going to put me on medication.

"N-Nothing! Just go take a shower! Now please." I tried to speak but I could barely form the sentences in my head. Damn it you're making me illiterate! Sasuke's hand slipped off my shoulders, thank you.

"I want Itachi to take one with me, I don't want to go in by myself but he's being stubborn." Just take me now heavens. I can't take it anymore. The Uchiha brothers. In all their naked glory. Together. In a hot steamy shower, washing each others exquisite bodies. Its not fair. Stop it brain! I tried my hardest to turn and look Sasuke in the eyes only. He had his arms crossed over his chest and a pout visible on his lips. Damn it. I was afraid to look over at Itachi knowing he was facing us in all _his_ glory. God. Fighting the now probably permanent blush on my cheeks I snapped my head to look Itachi in the eyes only. Damn it, fight Tenten, you got this!

"Itachi, please." For my sake. "Take a shower with your brother." I swallowed a lump I never knew formed in my neck. Itachi sighed and moved closer to us. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit curious to what Itachi was about to say or do. Itachi raised his arms, one went to his waist, the other to his cheek softly. He stared at him silently speaking to him mentally. Sasuke's hands then wrapped around his older brother's waist. Sasuke pouted at his brother.

"Mean." Was all he said. Itachi smiled softly and leaned in. Oh God. He opened his mouth and out came his tongue. Oh God. He tilted Sasuke head with the one hand on his cheek. Oh sweet God. Itachi licked his brother from the edge of his lips up to just under his eye. Fight Tenten! Itachi pulled back and looked into his little brother's eyes tilting his head. Sasuke, cheeks now lightly tinted, pouted again. "No." He said childishly. Itachi's brow rose and gave him a small smile. With his one hand he tilted Sasuke's head up and bent his head down lower. God Damn it. Itachi's tongue came out again and licked up Sasuke's neck causing the younger brother to shiver and close his eyes. God. Itachi didn't stop once he made it to his cheek, instead, he tilted Sasuke's head down to lean on and chew on his fidgeting ears. Sasuke groaned his pout morphing into a more, dare I say, pleasurable look? My Pulse. Itachi then moved again to look at Sasuke who was now smiling a bit.

"Fine." Sasuke said leaning up, Itachi following the movement. In my mind, I knew that as wolves this sight would've been more cute than sexy. Damn them for making every interaction with each other a hot one! I then noticed how dangerously close their lips were. My brain couldn't take it anymore. I squealed out loud, my arms waving like I was having an epileptic seizure, then every ounce of water on my hot face instantly evaporated into a cloud of steam before I fell to the ground, legs now made of jelly. Damn those two, damn them and their affectionate moments! Dinner may never get prepared if those two don't stop shaking me to see if I was okay, while still very much nude. Rinnegans, if you can see me now, I hope you can forgive me for failing as their Divine Player, for, I will be joining you shortly.

"Go take a shower, both of you, now!"

* * *

Thank you for being patient with my work, now that schools back it will take me a bit longer to write chapters like this. I don't have anyone proof reading this for me so please bare with any mistakes you may find, I reread this many times at night after my studies and still manage to find mistakes. Do tell me if there are any. Thank you for reading my story! Please leave a review, its greatly appreciated.


End file.
